


Ikebukuro Threesome: Short Stories

by JunuenLisunia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A Bug's Life AU, Character Death, Harry Potter AU, James Bond AU, Kid Fic, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pokemon AU, Threesome - M/M/M, VOCALOID AU, creature AU, dullahan au, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 14:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunuenLisunia/pseuds/JunuenLisunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varios oneshots surrounding these three nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the normal life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado's view on his daily life with Shizuo and Izaya.

Everything was normal.

No matter what Mikado did, everything was always normal. Except maybe his love life.

"Mikado~! Honey~!"

"Damn it Izaya, get away from him!"

He loved them both dearly. The only problem was that they don't like each other and they're both insane.

Shizuo, ex-bartender that still wore the outfit. Insanely-bordering inhumanly-strong with a short temper especially around Izaya. But he was, at least, calm around Mikado. Frankly he reminded Mikado of a giant teddy bear. With super strength. That yelled a lot.

Izaya was an informant with a signature black furred jacket. He had a weird obsession about being a god or something, and an even stranger obsession with Mikado, much to Shizuo's annoyance.

Mikado was walking home that day and ran into the Otaku group. They, in turn, dragged him to Simon's Russian Sushi for the fun of it.

Erika squealed her fan-girl heart out about finally having real BL in her life and being friends with one of them. She spent their time together asking Mikado very private questions about his relationship that normal people would find very embarrassing. People like Mikado who blushed bright red.

" **Izaya** **!** "

"Oya, Shizu-chan. Don't you know it's not nice to fight in the streets?"

That's when they heard shouting and crashing coming from outside. Shizuo's screaming of "IZAYA!" echoed even inside the restaurant.

The image of a smirk blurred down the street with various large objects flying past him. Mikado had a pretty good idea of what his boyfriends were doing.

Mikado sighed covering his face with his hands.

He finally, _finally_ , finds someone crazy enough to like him, and they turn out to be psychopaths.

Mikado gave up and went back to eating his sushi.

They were probably just going to chase each other around town, like normal. Creating a warpath, like normal. Destroying half the city, like normal.

Mikado looked again and there was Izaya, looking right at him. Flailing his arms and making a comical kissy face with hearts floating around him yelling, "Mikado~! I love you! Stay pretty for me okay~!"

He looked like he was going to say more but ran like hell, floating hearts following him.

"Izaya get back here!" Shizuo came stomping after Izaya.

A moment later Shizuo came back jogging backwards like someone had pressed rewind.

He spun around and pulled out a black marker and wrote 'Shizuo Loves Mikado more than stupid Flea' in big bold letters. The word 'Love' surrounded by a giant heart.

Shizuo capped the marker and took off running as if nothing had happened

"Damn it, Izaya, Mikado likes me more!"

Then a second late Simon went running after Shizuo.

"Heiwajima! Fighting bad! No good for you! Come to Russian Sushi! Sushi good for you!"

Mikado loved those two, he really did. But did they really need to tell the world that?


	2. Mikado Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado tries to take care of Celty's and Shinra's apartment while they were gone. Shizuo and Izaya come to keep him company.  
> Inspired by this fan art [here](209784.jpg.html)!

Mikado sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Why did this have to happen? He was a good person. Ask anyone! He was nice, polite, never hurt anyone not that he could even if he tried and a good student to boot. Sure he created a potentially dangerous gang out of boredom, but he was still a good person!

Mikado squirmed trying to find a comfortable position only for things to get awkward. Shizuo mumbled something in his sleep next to Mikado and nuzzled the teens head. The ex- bartender's hair tickled Mikado's face. On Mikado's other side, a sleeping Izaya tightened his stubborn-child-with-favorite-toy grip around Mikado's waist. Izaya buried his head against Mikado's stomach in content.

The informant twitched in his sleep. The leg Izaya had thrown across Mikado's waist kicked Shizuo hard in the gut. Shizuo's arm twitched under Mikado's head. Occasional snores could be heard from either clinging boyfriend and more snuggling.

Mikado sighed. _'Why_ did this happen again _?'_

* * *

Mikado searched through the cabinets of the apartment.

Celty and Shinra were on their honeymoon and had asked Mikado to watch the house. Mikado was happy for them, honestly, he was. It figures they wouldn't leaving any food.

He looked down when he felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. Flipping it open Mikado saw he got a message from Masaomi.

 _-Yo_ _'_ _Kado_ _!_ _The_ _almighty_ _and_ _awesome_ _me_ _got_ _a_ _date_ _tonight_ _with_ _a_ _group_ _of_ _HOTTIES_ _!_ _SCORE_ _!_ _So_ _won'_ _t_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _make_ _it_ _tonight_ _._ _Try_ _not_ _to_ _miss_ _my_ _beautiful_ _face_ _too_ _much_ _~!~_

Mikado shook his head. ' _Guess_ _I'm alone tonight._ _'_ He was about to leave when the doorbell started going off rapidly. ' _What?'_

"Just a minute," Mikado called looking through the peephole. Out of everything he was expecting, a cloud of dust and limbs was not one of them.

He appreciated Izaya and Shizuo taking the time to come over and check on him... He just wished not at the same time.

"IZAYA! Get the hell out of my way! And stay away from Mikado!"

"Oya, Shizu-chan. Don't you know I can't do that? My little air conditioners face is like any man's coffee in the morning. So addicting~!"

"Then go die!"

Izaya twirled around Shizuo while the blonde swung a street sign after him.

"U-um..." Mikado regretted trying to say anything when they both turned to him.

"Mikado~! There you are!" Izaya ran over to Mikado and slung an arm around his waist.

"I missed you! Why did you leave me Mikado~!" Izaya clung onto Mikado like a lost puppy, making Shizuo start to crack his knuckles.

Mikado had to choose his words carefully or half of Ikebukuro was going to be demolished tonight. Again. "Izaya, I just saw you yesterday- squeak!" The young teen let out a yelp when he felt a quick pinch.

Izaya hummed. "Is that so~? Why I mu-"

Before he could finish his sentence he found himself face first in the nearest wall. Mikado turned many shades of red just thinking what Celty's neighbors must be thinking.

"Um, Shizuo." Shizuo looked down at Mikado with a calmer demeanor. "I was just leaving for the store for grocery's, maybe-"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes while Izaya did the same after getting his head out of the wall. Mikado was in mid-speech when both boyfriends went racing off. But he didn't have to wait long. Izaya ran back carrying several bags of take out from Simon's sushi bar.

"Mikado~! I brought you some food from Russia Sushi! I know how you just love them. Just like you love my devilishly good looks!"

Shizuo came jogging up to the two carrying two refrigerators and an armload of bags full of different foods, instant roman, and drinks. By the time he reached Izaya and Mikado he was panting and sweating.

"I brought different ingredients to cook, 'cause I know you like cooking." He said with a smirk making Izaya bristle.

Mikado laughed nervously. _'A_ _t_ _least_ _I_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _the_ _store_ _now_ _.'_ '

He gestured for the two to come in. "Why don't we just have both."

Mikado ended up making all three of them their favorite meals with the side order of sushi. After that, they watched a movie. Okay, Mikado tried to watch the movie while Shizuo and Izaya were busy fighting and snuggling. When it reached shower time Mikado had to kick both Izaya and Shizuo out of the bathroom after they followed him in.

Mikado smiled and thought fondly, _'What was he supposed to do with those two.'_

Finishing the shower he dressed in the clothes be brought and opened the door to see Shizuo and Izaya on their knees with their ears pressed against the door if Mikado hadn't moved it. Mikado took a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

Shizuo said, "Making sure he doesn't try anything."

Izaya didn't even try to look innocent and said, "I was trying to imagine Mikado naked!"

Shizuo sneered at Izaya, "Go to hell, fucking bastard."

And then finally it was time to go to bed. Mikado suggested that if Shizuo and Izaya were going to stay the night they get the futon and guest bed while Mikado got the couch. After much protest from Shizuo, that idea was shot down and they ended up all sharing one guest bed big enough for the three of them.

* * *

And that was how he ended up in a Mikado sandwich in the middle of the night.

Shizuo mumbled again in his sleep and Izaya kicked him. Mikado closed his eyes hoping the power of exhaustion would work its magic before morning came.


	3. Mikado's School Day Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya end up at Mikado's school during a fight and decide to pay him a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by Akahama Nera and greenapple23 on fanfiction.net.
> 
> -one day, shizuo an izaya meet up by accident in the street, fight, and ended  
> up in front of mikado's school. they then agreed on something (for once) and  
> went to look for mikado's class. they then go there are hell begins for the  
> embarrassed mikado.-  
> I hope you both enjoy it!

Mikado was stuck in-between his two fighting boyfriends...again. He watched them like a tennis match as they yelled at each other. Well, Shizuo did most of the yelling.

This wouldn't have been that bad if they didn't have an audience. The group of girls in aprons giggled with each other.

"Get out of Ikebukuro."

"Oh, but if I did that, then you would have Mikado all to yourself. And we can't have that, it's polite to share. You probably loaded that candy with aphrodisiac anyway."

Shizuo growled before answering, "At least I'm not desperate enough to tie him up in the nurses office. Just look at what the hell you're wearing!"

"Au contraire! I find this outfit very fitting." Izaya swayed his hips making the already short pink skirt ride up further.

Mikado looked over to see how Masaomi was coping. The teen was staring at the tree of them like a fish out of water. _'Oh_ _man_ _._ _This_ _really_ _must_ _worse_ _than_ _it_ _seems_ _if_ _it_ _got_ _Masaomi_ _to_ _shut_ _up_ _.'_

* * *

The ex-bartender took a semi long drag from his cigarette. He and Tom had finished their work early so Tom had let him off work for the day.

The only problem was that he had _nothing_ to do. Mikado was at school, Kasuka was away on another television show. Shizuo didn't want to know what Izaya did during the day.

He wished he could just get rid of Izaya but for some reason that makes Mikado mad at him. Shizuo grunted. He guessed if Mikado was happy then it was okay.

But that didn't mean he wanted the bastard around.

Shizuo tried to stop thinking about it.

Maybe he should go buy some more milk?

Shizuo shrugged thinking what the hell and headed toward the supermarket.

* * *

Izaya walked through the store with a skip in his steps. He had a goofy grin on his face. He didn't have any customers today. And all his master schemes didn't need his intervention.

Izaya swung his basket. He found a new body soup that he heard was GUARANTEED for making people fall in love with you. And he intends to use it on his little air conditioner.

The informant pouted.

Why did Mikado have to spend all of his time at school? Mikado was smart enough to pass with ease. Couldn't they count him as graduated and hand the boy over to him?

He was pretty sure Shizu-chan wouldn't mind. Izaya mentally sniggered. Even though he didn't like that he had to share, the ex-bartender also made Mikado happy.

Izaya was brought out of his thought when he reached the cash register.

He skipped out of the store now swinging plastic bags in the air while daydreaming of a cute, smiling Mikado.

* * *

They were all minding their own business. Men and women moved along trying to get to work, home, work at home, or some other place.

Then Izaya Orihara stepped out of one of the stores.

The crowd knew of the man's reputation and either fled or kept going as they were but looked ready to run at a moments notice. If Izaya was in Ikebukuro then Shizuo was never far behind.

Speak of the devil.

Across the street, the blond they all feared appeared.

More people fled the street while the brave, stupid, or unaware stayed. The brave and stupid just hoped Shizuo wouldn't notice Izaya.

Nope, spoke too soon.

Shizuo's expression first turned from shock to rage.

"IZZAYYAAAAA!"

Izaya's dream bubble filled with chibi Mikado's audibly popped at the flying car headed right towards him.

He dodged the incoming flying vehicle and faced Shizuo.

"Oh good morning to you too, Shizu-chan. To what do I owe this fine meeting?"

"Get the hell out of Ikebukuro!"

Izaya just laughed and dodged a street sign. He then ran off in a random direction with Shizuo on toe.

The informant caught sight of Namie down the street and ran up to her. Izaya shoved the bag of grocery's in her arms. "Take these to my apartment, nee Namie~."

Namie stared at him. " What the-!"

She didn't get to finish her question when Izaya jumped out of the way and a stop sign landed in front of her.

"IIZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

Namie just sighed. Might as well do it. She walked away so she could find her boss's home and burn it down.

* * *

Shizuo was so caught up on chasing and throwing things at Izaya, and Izaya in toying with Shizuo, they didn't know where they were going until Shizuo noticed that they were nearing Raira Academy.

"Oi. Isn't this where Mikado goes to school."

Izaya stopped and looked around. "Why I do believe it is." Izaya started jumping up and down clapping his hands. "Oh, I know! Why don't we go visit little Mikado~! I miss that cute little face of his so much~."

He skipped up to the schools entrance.

Shizuo squashed the cigarette that he had somehow managed to keep in his mouth throughout the whole event and followed Izaya in the school. "Like hell am I letting you go after him alone."

Since they used to go to the school, they already knew where they were going and walked right up to the main office.

The secretary working there, let's just say nearly had a heart attack when both Izaya and Shizuo walked through the door demanding visitor passes and to know what class a Mikado Ryugamine was in.

* * *

Mikado was sitting at his assigned desk resting his head in one hand and writing notes with the other. Why did class have to be so boring? The young teen along with the rest of his class jumped when the door slammed open. And there stood Izaya and Shizuo?

The students all gasped in unison. Mikado slapped his own forehead. This could not end well.

Izaya sauntered up to the teacher and slapped the visitor passes in his face.

"I believe this means we're welcome here." Izaya said. The dark haired man's gaze zeroed in on Mikado.

Mikado mentally flailed his arms in a panic. He didn't do anything! No, maybe he was staring at the guy behind him. Wait, the guy behind him was hiding under his desk!

The younger dark haired teen mentally panicked when Izaya started walking unmistakably towards him.

Izaya wasn't going to do anything with the class still there, was he? Mikado bet that he probably would.

Mikado gave a yelp when Izaya jumped onto his lap.

The informant straddled Mikado's thighs and wrapped his arms and legs around Mikado's neck and waist.

"Surprise Mikado! We came to visit you~! No need to thank us." Izaya said. Shizuo whacked Izaya on the back of his head.

Mikado's face was burning hot and several shades of red. The whole class was staring at them! Even the people that had fallen asleep during class were now gaping at them.

The teacher was the first one to snap out of his gaping. "Um, I'm sorry Orihara, Heiwajima. But it's the middle of class. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Shizuo suddenly stood up. He just got here, like hell was he leaving!

The class screamed when Shizuo picked up the desk from the kid next to him and held it up ready to throw it.

"What was that! Mind repeating what you just said! You can take the Flea, but I'm not going anywhere!"

The teacher was shaking his head and trembling.

"N-n-no! I didn't s-say a-anything! You g-guys can stay for as l-long as you want!"

Shizuo grunted and set down the desk over the kid that was hiding under it.

The blond sat on the desk he just threatened to throw. He placed one foot on the back side of Mikado's chair and wrapped his arms around Mikado's shoulders and torso, resting his chin on the teens head.

Mikado blushed even harder. What did they think they were doing! He was in the middle of class!

Shizuo looked at the teacher expectantly. The teacher nervously cleared his throat and tried to continue teaching, but he continued stuttering the entire time. And the students weren't doing any better. They were sending nervous glances at the trio every few minutes. Anri stared at them with wide eyes at first but had gone back to taking notes.

Mikado wished that some force would just come down and end this all. Even Anri saw watching! Even though he didn't like her in the way many people thought, he did think of her as a sister. He didn't want her to see this! Who knows how long it will take before Masaomi gets wind of things!

Oh god, the teasing he'll have to face!

About twenty minutes later Mikado finally had enough and raised his hand.

"Teacher, can I go to the nurse. I don't feel so good. "Well he wasn't lying. He felt like he was going to faint at any moment. From the people staring or from the blood that was rushing to his face he didn't know.

The teacher nodded.

Izaya pouted but he and Shizuo let go of Mikado who all but ran out of the room.

* * *

Mikado knocked on the nurses door calling a small "excuse me" before entering. He tentatively looked around the nurse's office. "Pardon the interruption."

"Oh it's nothing at all Mikado~! Come, come. Have a seat."

Mikado jumped when he got an answer, it had looked like no one was in the room.

Izaya gesturing for Mikado to sit in the stool next to him... in a way-to-short-for-him pink nurses outfit.

"Don't just stand there Mikado~! Come and have a seat!"

"Izaya, what are you doing in the nurses office? Actually how did you get here before me?" Mikado asked hesitantly sitting on the stool across from Izaya. That really can't be Izaya can it? There's no way Izaya would be this crazy. Er, never mind. As much faith Mikado had in Izaya, the man probably was that crazy.

"Oh, the school nurse had to take a little break so I decided to help out." Izaya replied searching through one of the many cabinets.

"Now, from what the records say, you haven't been to the doctors for quite some time."

Mikado got a sinking feeling in his gut. Izaya turned back to Mikado with a big smile on his face.

"Come now Mikado~! It's time for your check up." He said smiling innocently, but the gauze he was forcefully unrolling said otherwise.

Mikado promptly ran screaming with Izaya yelling, "Wait Mikado! We haven't checked your temperature yet!" after him.

Mikado was thankful that at least it was still class time and there were no people staring at him.

* * *

Mikado ran into the nearest room, slamming the door closed behind him.

He leaned against the door trying to catch his breath.

' _I_ _think_ _I_ _lost_ _him_ _a_ _few_ _floors_ _down_ _after_ _he_ _got_ _ambushed_ _by_ _the_ _Yaoi_ _fan_ _club_ _fan_ _-_ _girls_ _and_ _the_ _Izaya_ _fan_ _club_ _._ _Why_ _do_ _they_ _have_ _those_ _?'_

Mikado finally looked up and realized what class he was in.

He was in the cooking class. The girls seemed not have noticed, crowding around something else.

Mikado's jaw dropped when he saw Shizuo standing in the middle of the crowd with a tray full of freshly made chocolates. The girls were looking up at him with admiration in their eyes.

Mikado let out an "Eep!" when Shizuo noticed him at the door.

"Oh, there you are Mikado. I just made a batch of chocolates, want some." He said making a straight line towards Mikado.

When Mikado opened his mouth to answer he found a piece of chocolate shoved in it.

Mikado in surprise started chewing it. It tasted ssooooooo good!

Shizuo seeing that Mikado like the chocolate waited for him to finish before popping a piece of chocolate into his own mouth and placed it over Mikado's.

Mikado gasped, giving Shizuo the opportunity to push the now wet chocolate into Mikado's open mouth.

All the girls were either whispering, swooning, or taking photos. But Mikado was too busy indulging in the chocolate to notice.

Shizuo fed Mikado a few more times before the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and Masaomi came bursting in the room.

"Hello my beautiful ladies-!" Masaomi stopped mid-sentence at the scene of the great Shizuo lip-locking with his friend.

Mikado would have jumped in surprise if Shizuo didn't have a bear like grip on his waist.

"Ma-Masaomi! W-what are you doing here!"

"Oya~ Mikado~! I could ask what are you doing here?" The smiling pink nurse Izaya asked skipping over to him and grabbed onto one of his arms trying to pull him away from Shizuo.

Shizuo latched onto the opposite arm and refused to let go of the teen he had been kissing.

"What does it look like you damn flea. We were obviously kissing and you ruined the moment!"

* * *

Mikado heard a familiar squealing. He looked behind him and there was Erika videotaping the whole thing.

"Hey Mikapuu! I just heard about Iza-Iza and Shizu-Shizu's coming here and I just haaad to come see! Don't worry Mikapuu, this is going in my Yaoi-collection!" She said giving him the thumbs up. Mikado did a double take. She had a collection!

He turned to Masaomi, silently asking for help. Masaomi snapped to action and nodded. Masaomi looked up as if there was something really interesting there.

"Oh my, Mikado. You must be so excited for today. After all that new golden stereo that doesn't come out on the internet you've been wanting is coming out today. But the line for it will be so big, by the time you get to the stereos they will be all gone. I know that you would be forever grateful to the person that helped you get it. Whatever shall you do?" Masaomi said loudly.

Shizuo and Izaya glared at each other harder before both bolted for the door at the same time.

They both got stuck at the door, squashed side by side and then fell onto a great heap on top of each other. Izaya pushed Shizuo's head down while getting up and ran out of the school. Shizuo followed not a moment later.

Mikado sighed. "Thanks Masaomi. But I didn't want any new stereo."

Masaomi slung an arm on Mikado's shoulders. "No, but I did. Now on to more important matters. Since I am your awesome best friend that knows everything about anything about love, I have made it my duty to one day teach you in the ways of flirting!"

Mikado felt like banging his head against a wall as his best friend went on giving him dating advice.


	4. Shizuo Meets Sick Mikado (Shizuo/Mikado)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado gets sick with a cold and Shizuo comes to take care of him.

Mikado groaned and hugged his covers closer. He wished he had never woken up today. His head was pounded, he could barely breathe, he was too dizzy to get up. The teen sneezed before going into a coughing fit.

Mikado gave a long groan when it finally ended. He felt like shit. Plain and simple.

' _I_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _go_ _to_ _school_ _like_ _this_ _._ _Better_ _call_ _in_ _.'_

Mikado blindly patted the area next to him for his cell phone. He called the school telling them that he was sick. He also texted Masaomi the news.

He sighed again and snuggled deeper under the covers. His consciousness was telling him to get up and take some medicine or eat, but Mikado just couldn't bring himself to do anything.

* * *

Masaomi frowned when he got the message from Mikado. His friend always got sick around this time of year.

"Is there something wrong with Mikado?" Anri asked from beside Masaomi.

Masaomi quickly switched back to a smile. "Oh, nothing my beautiful and sexy Anri! Seems as though our dear Mikado is home sick. That means he won't bee able to see my handsome face today, aw."

Anri didn't react to the other teens comment. "Perhaps you ask Heiwahima to check on Mikado. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." _'_ _Not_ _after_ _he_ _and_ _Orihara_ _came_ _to_ _school_ _.'_

"What an excellent idea Anri!"

* * *

Shizuo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the message he received.

- _Dear_ _Heiwahima_ _-_ _san_ _,_

 _our_ _dearest_ _cutey_ _pie_ _Mikado_ _is_ _sick today. Can you check on him?_

 _Masaomi Kida_ -

' _So_ _Mikado_ _'_ _s_ _sick_ _._ _Better_ _go_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _him_ _.'_

"Kasuka! I'm going to Mikado's place!"

Kasuka nodded at his brother. He had heard all about his brother's boyfriend Mikado. Kasuka wasn't all that much worried.

Shizuo left his apartment and walked all half way across town to Mikado's worn down ratty apartment.

He knocked on Mikado's door. After hearing a faint come in Shizuo tried the door handle but it was locked. "Mikado your doors locked. Mind opening it?"

Coughing could be heard from the other side making Shizuo worry more. He could hear Mikado say something about using the key.

"Mikado, you're the only one to the key to this place," Shizuo said.

Mikado grumbled something but Shizuo couldn't make it out.

Shizuo sighed. Guess he might as well break the door down.

Shizuo stepped back and kicked the door down with a big bang making it fall off its hinge's and land flatly on the floor with a loud thud.

The ex-bartender stared at the fallen door. _'_ _Oops_ _._ _Didn_ _'_ _t_ _mean_ _to_ _do_ _that_ _.'_

He quickly grabbed the door and put it back in its place, making sure it won't fall down unless someone touched it.

Shizuo looked around Mikado's one roomed apartment and found him still on his futon. And he looked horrible.

Mikado's cheeks and almost whole face was red. He was covered in sweat, breathing coming out in small gasps. Even with the blanket he had cocooned around him he looked like he was trembling uncontrollably. Shizuo bet from the look of things Mikado didn't eat any breakfast either.

Shizuo knelt next to the sick teen and placed his hand on Mikado's forehead and cringed. Mikado was burning up.

"Shizuo-san?" Mikado mumbled peering up at Shizuo with glazed over eyes.

"Hey, Mikado. Heard that you weren't in school and came to check on you." Shizuo told Mikado.

Shizuo looked confusedly at Mikado when he reached his arms up to Shizuo like a child would when wanting to be picked up.

Mikado giggled up at Shizuo. "Hehehe. Ne, ne. Why are there three Shizu's?" He asked in a hoarse voice with a lazy lopsided grin on his face.

Shizuo blushed. " W-what?"

Mikado wrapped his arms around Shizuo and pulled him closer making Shizuo practically fall on top of Mikado.

Mikado moved his arms so they were around Shizuo's neck and started playing with a strand on blond hair. "Shizu's hair is so blond. It's so soft too. Hehehehe, it's kinda fluffy too, hehe. Ne, I wonder if it's like a rabbit? Hehe. Rabbits are so cute. Their tiny little noses. Oh and those fluffy ears and tail. I wonder if they'll make a movie about rabbits. They should make it about giant rabbits. Big fluffy ones that-" Mikado kept rambling on and on about anything that came to his fever induced mind.

Shizuo's blushed darkened even further for two reasons.

One: Mikado had no idea what he was saying and it was kind of cute.

Two: The teen was petting Shizuo's hair while he was talking.

Mikado seemed to be so lost in his la-la-land that he didn't notice Shizuo dig out his phone and started calling someone on the other end.

"Uh, Shinra. I have a bit of a problem. I'm here with Mikado and he's kinda sick."

"Is that so? What are his symptoms?" Shinra asked on the other end of the line.

"Um, fever, coughing, sniffling, sneezing, and he's acting like he's high on something."

Shinra laughed on the other side. "If that's all, then I think he just has a bad case of a cold. Just take care of him and give him medicine, he'll be fine soon."

Shizuo nodded. " M'kay, thanks."

Shizuo put his phone back in his pocket and picked up a still rambling Mikado bridal style.

' _Thank_ _god_ _that_ _bastard_ _Izaya_ _isn_ _'_ _t_ _here_ _right_ _now_ _.'_

* * *

Izaya sneezed from his place at home on his computer. _'_ _Oya_ _,_ _guess_ _someone_ _must_ _be_ _talking_ _about_ _me_ _._ _I_ _hope_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _Mikado_ _-_ _kun_ _~!'_

* * *

Shizuo tried to get Mikado to eat. But every time the teen tried to reach for the spoon to eat the chicken noodle soup Shizuo made for him, he missed. Shizuo almost panicked when Mikado nearly stuck his own hand in the soup. If he did get the spoon, he either was shaking so much from coughing or sneezing that the soup fell off the spoon or he got distracted.

"Ne, Shizu. Look at the noodles. Their so stringy. Like noodles~!"

"Whatever you say, Mikado."

Shizuo ended up having to spoon feed Mikado.

It wasn't that hard to get Mikado to drink the medicine. He just had to get Mikado to start rambling again, much to Shizuo's amusement because Mikado was just so cute, and he stuck the spoon full of medicine in his mouth. Mikado threw a fit after he swallowed the medicine, but he quickly ran out of energy and started yawning mid-rant.

Shizuo noticed this and decided it was time to put Mikado back in bed.

He stripped Mikado and bathed him the best he could and changed him into another pair of pajamas.

He then tucked the drowsy Mikado into his futon.

As much as he hated it, he couldn't give Mikado as many blankets as he wanted to. So he fussed over the blankets he had tucked Mikado in making sure he was comfortable enough.

Mikado mumbled something incoherent when Shizuo asked if he needed anything else.

Shizuo got up to leave but felt something tug on his shirt.

Mikado had a weak fist full of Shizuo's shirt. "Want Shizu to stay." he said weakly.

"I wasn't' going anywhere Mikado. I'm just going to be over there."

Mikado tugged on Shizuo's shirt more. "Noooo. Want Shizu to stay."

Shizuo shook his head fondly. "Fine, I'll stay. Move over a bit will ya."

Shizuo laid down next to Mikado.

Mikado wrapped his arms around Shizuo's chest. He nuzzled his face against Shizuo's chest and fell asleep like that.

' _Maybe_ _this_ _isn_ _'_ _t_ _so_ _bad_ _.'_

Shizuo thought before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Izaya knocked on the door he knew belonged to Mikado's apartment.

He stood frozen when the door tipped backwards and fell on the floor.

' _That_ _'_ _s_ _weird_ _.'_

"Mikado-kun~! I'm ba-" He stopped when he saw Mikado snuggled up against Shizuo, both asleep on Mikado's futon.

Izaya giggled and crawled onto the futon on the other side of Mikado and hugged Mikado from behind.

Izaya was intended to stay like that until he jumped when he looked up into the glaring yellow eyes of death.

" **BASTARD** **!** **GET** **THE** **HELL** **OUT** **OF** **IKEBUKURO** **!** "

_CRASH_

* * *

Namie stopped when she saw a shadow pass over her. She looked up only to see an airborne Izaya flying through the sky across Ikebukuro.

Namie shook her head. That stupid idiot.


	5. Merry Xmas! (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikebukuro Christmas party!

"Merry Christmas!" Masaomi yelled swinging the apartment door open.

Behind him, Mikado scowled lightly at his best friend. "Masaomi. Don't be so rude."

Shinra laughed and waved it off. "Oh it's fine Mikado-san. Please, why don't you all come in. My lovely Celty is still finishing the last touches to our dinner~! Oh what a magnificent cook she is~! Such cooking would make any man want to climb over a thousand mountains just to have so- Gah!", Shinra got cut off from his love devoted speech when a shadow hand punched him in the gut.

The two teenagers smiled warily at Shinra whining on the ground with Anri close behind them.

Shinra and Celty had decided to throw a Christmas party this year and they had invited Mikado and his group, along with Shizuo and Izaya. Meaning Izaya invited himself over.

The apartment was decorated with bright Christmas lights and a big Christmas tree that was adorned with ornaments, lights, and lined with ribbons stood near the corner with presents already underneath it.

"This is a very nice house Celty. It's better than Mikado's." Anri commented.

Masaomi laughed and Mikado sulked. He knew he didn't have that nice of an apartment, but they didn't need to rub it in.

Shinra and Celty weren't dressed up that much. They both just wore Santa Clause hats on their heads unlike Mikado and Masaomi.

Mikado was stuck wearing a reindeer shirt and pants with a pair of antlers and black paint on his nose, Masaomi in his Santa Clause costume, and Anri in her pretty elf dress.

The teens placed the presents they brought with them under the Christmas tree and took a seat on the couch.

"So, why don't I grab us all some eggnog while we wait for Shizuo and Izaya?" Shinra asked with an optimistic smile on his face. He then found himself face first on the floor with a lump forming on the back of his head and a frying pan next to him.

Celty came marching out of the kitchen typing furiously on her PDA.

" _What _ _ in the world do _ _ you _ _ think _ _ you're doing! Last _ _ I _ _ checked _ _ there was _ _ alcohol in eggnog. You're not _ _ giving alcohol to under aged _ _ kids!" _

Shinra chuckled from his place under his wife's foot.

"Oh I wasn't going to put a lot of alcohol in it, if any at all, Celty."

He was answered by Celty stomping on his mid-back harder making his let out an unmanly yelp.

"Okay, okay Celty! I get it, I get it!"

When Shinra managed to pick himself off the floor, he straightened his clothes and smiled a bit shakily at the group. "Um, what I meant was, how about some hot chocolate while we wait for Izaya and Shizuo?"

All three teens sweat dropped and nodded.

Shinra left and brought back four cups of hot chocolate. They talked about anything that came up after that.

Masaomi was in the middle of teasing Mikado into tomato red face-ness when the door banged open with the yell of "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" and a "SHUT UP YOU DAMN FLEA! Yeah, Merry Christmas."

Standing at the door were Izaya and a Santa Clause dressed Shizuo. And instead of his regular black jacket, Izaya had on a white jacket just like his other one.

"Ah Izaya, Shizuo!" Mikado smiled at them as he walked up to them.

Both Shizuo and Izaya stared at Mikado making the teen a bit nervous. Mikado tilted his head at them. "Is there something wrong?"

A second later Izaya had Mikado dipped in his arms so that Izaya's arms were around Mikado's waist and Mikado was leaning back. "Oh it's nothing Mikado~! I was just wondering why you weren't with me, kissing, under this here Mistletoe."

Mikado's eyes comically widened and his eyes shot up to the top of the wall above the door and there it was. An innocent Mistletoe hanging there without a care in the world.

"Wa-wait a minute! Izaya-," Mikado was cut off when a soft pair of demanding lips smashed into his.

Before Mikado could respond to the kiss there was a growling like sound and Mikado found himself yanked away from Izaya and held to a familiar chest.

"IZAYA YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD HE WANT TO KISS YOU?" Shizuo shouted before dipping down and kissing Mikado fully on the lips himself.

Mikado unconsciously moaned into the kiss when he felt a hot tongue swipe along his bottom lip. He felt Shizuo smirk into the kiss.

Shizuo was about to take the kiss further when Mikado felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and he was pulled away from his kiss.

"Now you know it's not very nice to steal someone while they're being kissed, right Shizu?"

"You're one to talk you stupid flea."

Shizuo grabbed hold of Mikado's waist and was trying to pull the teen closer to him. To make sure not to lose, Izaya fought back and pulled Mikado towards himself as well.

Somewhere along the line while Mikado was trying to get out of the human tug-a-war, Mikado was lifted up in the air so now Mikado was dangling from their shoulders while being fought over. He could have sworn he felt a hand on his ass making him squeak.

Celty came out of the kitchen with a green and red cake on a plate.

When Mikado saw Celty he flailed his arms at her and yelled, "Help Celty!", the two were too busy fighting over him to notice.

Celty jumped in surprise and hurriedly tried to get him out with only one arm while she balanced her cake with the other arm.

This seemed to be getting them nowhere so Celty used her shadows to separate Izaya and Shizuo and set Mikado down gently. The teen smiled thankfully at Celty. " Ah, thanks Celty."

Celty nodded. She placed her cake on the table in the next room. The came back and typed " _The dinner's ready everyone!"_

Everyone seated themselves around the table and began eating.

Shizuo was next to Mikado feeding himself and offering food to Mikado every once in a while. Izaya was on the other side doing the same thing. Masaomi and Anri were on the opposite side of the table as them and were watching the exchange with amusement.

Celty was fidgeting nervously at having so many people eating her food, and Shinra was rambling about what a wonderful cook his wife was. Leading to Shinra getting hit multiple times.

There was one thing that none of the guest even thought about saying out loud. The food was... odd... All of the dishes were either too sweet or too bitter. But none of them said anything in case they insulted the Dullahan... No matter how much they wanted to say something.

When the meal was over Shinra stood up and clapped his hands.  
"Okay everyone! Time for presents~!"

Izaya giggled and went on about how he had gotten Mikado the perfect gift while Shizuo would respond with a "piss off Flea." while everyone else just followed them.

Seated around the Christmas tree everyone began to exchange gifts.

"Here ya go Mikado!" Masaomi exclaimed handing Mikado a red rectangular present. Mikado smiled politely and started to unwrap it, but in all honestly he was a bit afraid to see what Masaomi had gotten him. Knowing Masaomi, it was going to be something utterly outraged and probably inappropriate.

When Mikado got the wrapping paper off his jaw dropped open and he blushed red. "Masaomi w-what is this!" Mikado yelled waving a book with the title, "How to woo your man", on the cover of it.

Masaomi shrugged it off innocently, "Well, I just thought you could always want to spice things up." Mikado threw the wrapping paper at Masaomi.

Anri handed Mikado a small envelope with wrapping paper around it. "Coupons for that bookstore you liked."

Mikado handed them both their presents. A CD for Masaomi with all of his favorites. And a new book Mikado saw Anri looking at.

The young teen dress in a reindeer costume squeaked when Shizuo lifted him up and placed him on his lap.

"Merry Christmas Mikado." Shizuo said hugging Mikado and handed him a rectangle present.

Mikado unwrapped it and held up a blue sweater that had the title "Durarara" on it in black. Though he smiled at Shizuo, in the inside he was thinking, _'What in the_ _world is Durarara?'_

"Thanks Shizuo!"

The ex-bartender in response nuzzled his cheek against Mikado's exposed neck. "It's nothing. A Santa has to take care of his reindeer, right? Who knows how long our  _ride_ is going to be tonight."

Izaya rolled his eyes. Oh, how very creative for the giant bulk of stupid muscle.

Mikado was about to pull the sweater over his brown too-short tank top but Shizuo stopped him. "You should really try it on later. Just...trust me." _'I_ _really_ _don't need_ _anything blocking_ _that_ _view.'_ Shizuo added to himself.

The teen just tilted his head and put the sweater away.

"Okaaaaay~ then! It's my turn! Merry Christmas my little Mika-chan!" Izaya exclaimed with a giant smile on his face. He didn't even bother to give Mikado the box. Izaya ripped the top of the small box off and handed Mikado the present directly. The present was a tiny chibi-sized Izaya key chain. "Now you can take me everywhere you go~!"

Mikado smiled and thanked Izaya nervously because behind him Shizuo was starting to growl.

He got off of Shizuo and handed both his lovers their presents. For Shizuo, he had bought him a new pair of sunglasses after he had broken them when he and Izaya were fighting. And for Izaya, he got a new pair of Binoculars.

Izaya's expression went from confusion to having a specific kind of unmentionable leer. One of Shizuo's veins popped, for he knew Izaya only got that leer when he was plotting, and grabbed the closest thing to him to throw. Which happened to be the Christmas tree. " **IIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAA!** "

Mikado quickly coaxed Shizuo to release the Christmas tree and to not chase Izaya around Ikebukuro on Christmas.

Masaomi sent a questioning look to Mikado about the binoculars. Mikado just gave him a sweet smile. And Masaomi had learned long ago not to trust that smile when it came to getting what the dark haired teen wants.

After a few more gift exchanges the party ended and everyone went home. To _A_ home anyway. Shizuo and Izaya decided to spend the night at Mikado's apartment.

They didn't run into any problems on their way there due to it being the middle of the night on Christmas, and everyone was too afraid to even look in their direction.

 

* * *

 

 Once the trio were inside the worn down apartment, Mikado was quickly pulled into a kiss by Izaya again. Mikado felt another pair of lips nipping and kissing on his neck.

He felt Izaya walk all three of them backward until Shizuo's back bumped into the door and Mikado was stuck between the informative and ex-bartender. Mikado moaned when Shizuo came across a sensitive spot and Izaya took this chance to slide his tongue into the moaning teen's mouth.

Mikado let out another moan when he felt Izaya's tongue rubbing against his own. He hooked his arms around the informants neck. Shizuo moved his knee so now it was between Mikado's legs just barely touching Mikado's growing erection. This made Mikado unconsciously buck his hips back and forth for more friction.

Two pairs of hands roamed his body. Mikado shivered when one of the hands started tweaking at one of his nipples over his shirt and another more colossal hand cup his erection over his shorts.

"Wh-wha-?" Mikado gasped against Izaya's smirking lips when they barely separated for air. He opened eyes that he never realized he had closed. They already clouded with lust.

Izaya whispered into Mikado's ear, "You didn't think you were getting through this night without getting a special present from the both of us, now did you?", before licking the shell of the ear and nibbling on the lobe.

Shizuo licked at the juncture where his neck and shoulder met and bit down on it. There would most likely be a hickey there in the morning. The blond continued to lavish Mikado's neck with love bites as Izaya started to grind his clothed erection against Mikado's. Shizuo could feel his own pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

Shizuo decided to move along and unbuttoned and unzipped Mikado's brown shorts and started pumping the teens member from behind.

Mikado let out a mix between a gasp and a moan as his back arched. A trail of saliva trailed down the side of his mouth. Izaya licked the saliva up.

Izaya used his free hand to push Mikado's tank top up to lick and nip at one of Mikado's nipples and tweak the other with his other hand.

Shizuo turned Mikado's head and had his tongue in Mikado's mouth even before their lips met. Shizuo mapped out Mikado's mouth with his tongue, he didn't leave any place he could reach untouched. He tried to encourage Mikado to do the same and they were off to a tongue battle. But it didn't last long before Mikado let Shizuo have his way again. Soon the need for air came and they broke apart.

"Why don't we take this to bed?" Shizuo grunted. Izaya didn't bother to answer and instead guided them over to the futon. By the time they reached it, all three of them had already lost all their clothes except for Shizuo's hat and Mikado's antler headband and paw shoes. Shizuo had tied Mikado's hands behind his back with his black Santa Claus belt.

They had somehow changed positions so now Shizuo was in front of Mikado and Izaya was behind.

Shizuo was sitting back with Mikado on his hands and knees between his legs sucking on his leaking cock with Izaya behind him making hickeys all over his back while preparing him the fastest he could without hurting him. He entered his fingers, one then two and then three, after finding the bottle of lube he kept around Mikado's apartment and making sure his fingers were lubricated enough.

Mikado's head bobbed up and down as he sucked Shizuo's member. He paid extra attention to the vein on the underside of Shizuo's cock and the slit. Every time Mikado licked at it, he could feel Shizuo shudder.

The debt collector groaned when he felt Mikado let out a loud moan around his cock. Izaya chuckled. " Hehe. Found it~." Izaya continued to strike at Mikado's prostate over and over again making him moan and cry out around Shizuo bringing both Shizuo and Mikado closer to the edge.

Mikado could tell that Izaya was stretching him more than usual. If he could think at the moment, he would have been wondering what for but he was too busy to really consider thinking.

"Mikado-chan really seems to be enjoying himself, ne~?", Izaya said licking a trail down Mikado's spine. Mikado shuddered and wiggled his hips in response. "Then let's make Mikado-chan feel even better."

Mikado stopped what he was doing to look over his shoulder at Izaya. "H-hu-ah!" Mikado let out a loud pleasure/pain filled cry when Izaya entered him.

Shizuo distracted Mikado by kissing him and fondling his leaking member while he got used to Izaya. When Mikado seemed like he was more okay Izaya pulled back and slammed his hips back forward, striking the teens prostate dead on. Mikado pulled out of the kiss with a jerk and let out a loud cry of, "Izaya!".

Shizuo glared at Izaya. "Oi. Don't make him cum too soon."

Izaya smirked at Shizuo. "Oh, but of course Shizu-chan~." Izaya took Mikado and pulled him back so now Izaya was sitting up on the futon fucking Mikado on his lap. Izaya spread Mikado's legs more so Shizuo could see the teen in all his naked glory. "Ready to join in?" Izaya tempted with a roll of his hips making Mikado let out a long whine.

Shizuo growled. He crawled over and slowly entered Mikado beside Izaya. All three of them let out groans. Izaya and Shizuo at having a warm heat clenching around them and having another dick rubbing against them. Mikado was moaning at being so full.

"A-AAH! P-Please! I don't care what! B-But please! M-More! Give me more!" Mikado begged.

Both Shizuo and Izaya thrust into Mikado in a fast rhythm but they soon became too lost to be able to pay attention and it soon turned into a frenzy of thrusting. Both lavished the younger with kissed, nips, and bites on all over his body leaving no part unattended to.

It all became too much soon, Mikado felt his orgasm coming. " I-I'm g-gon-na!" Izaya got the message and started pumping Mikado's neglected cock, which undid Mikado.

Mikado came with a cry of, "Izaya! Shizuo!" and Mikado saw stars behind his eyelids. Shizuo and Izaya came soon after that performance and the muscle clenching even more around them with a cry and emptied their seed into Mikado.

After the three milked each other of their semen, they collapsed in a tangled heap on the futon.

A moment after Mikado caught his breath both Shizuo and Izaya went back to kissing him again.

"Round two?"

* * *

 Mikado sat in front of his computer awkwardly shifting every few minutes. Masaomi laid sprawled out across the space on the floor next to him. "Hey Mikado. Why did you give Izaya binoculars?"

Mikado looked at him blankly. "So I could do this." Mikado typed a few things in his computer and a new window showed came up. The window had a video of what looked like a camera looked around Ikebukuro from somewhere up high. Masaomi was about to ask what this was all about when Izaya's voice came through the speakers. "Mikado, did you rig those binoculars?"

Mikado made an affirmative sound. "Yep, sure did. Oh, and what do we have here?" Mikado asked himself. Masaomi looked over his shoulder. The camera had moved so now it was looking at Mikado's rutty apartment building at Mikado's apartment window. A vein in Mikado's head popped."Oh, I don't think so Izaya."

Then Mikado typed in a few more things.

* * *

Izaya was doing his daily routine of watching his little Mikado with the new binoculars he had given him with the image through the scope was blocked by a big red sign that read:

**Censored Bitch**


	6. The Molester Meets Izaya and Shizuo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger sets his sights on Mikado and Izaya and Shizuo don't appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to re-write this chapter twice because for some reason it turned out to be an incredibly dark fic. ∑(O_O；) I...don't know how...  
> Anyway, this chapter was requested by greenapple23 on fanfiction.net:  
> -Shizuo and Izaya show their possessive side you know like the story propmt is about when Mikado gets hit on and the guy hitting on him wants something more than just flirting with him. This starts sexually harrassing Mikado and I mean really sexually harassing him, and well let's just this guy is in SERIOUS TROUBLE with the two greatly know badassses!-  
> and  
> -Can you be very descriptive when the guy get's into boiling hot water when Shizuo and Izaya shows him who Mikado belongs to. -  
> I hope you like it!

Mikado walked down the streets of Ikebukuro as usual after school. Everything was as it was supposed to be, and more. The sky blue, people going about their business like they normally do. And it seems as though Shizuo and Izaya haven't started fighting just yet. It was all going so well until he ran into someone.

Mikado let out a loud yelp when he felt himself literally run face first into another person.

The teen quickly scrambled to back away and bow repeatedly spouting out apologies.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't even know where I was going. Honest, I didn't mean to run into you-"

Mikado was interrupted when he heard the man he ran into laugh. "Oh don't worry about it! It was just an accident. You're not hurt are you?"

The man Mikado had run into looked like any other person. Black hair, sharp face, black eyes. Nothing special.

Mikado told him he was alright and apologized again before heading back to his apartment. That's what he thought he was doing.

Mikado felt like he was being watched. He looked back and saw the same guy he ran into earlier. Mikado tried to brush it off as the guy was just heading the same way as he was.

It wasn't until Mikado had turned a few blocks that he got really suspicious. Just to make sure, Mikado turned down some random block that didn't even lead to his apartment. He turned around, and there he was. The same black haired guy, still following him.

' _What_ _'_ _s_ _this_ _guys_ _problem_ _?_ _Why_ _is_ _he_ _following_ _me_ _?'_

Mikado walked down a few more blocks before taking shelter in one of his favorite bookstores. Maybe if he stayed in there long enough the guy would go away. Unbeknownst to him, a special blond haired ex-bartender and raven haired informant saw the young teens distress and followed him.

Mikado mulled around the bookstore for about ten minutes. When he felt like he had been in there long enough he supposed it was time to leave. But Mikado was extremely anxious to go outside. _'_ _What_ _if_ _that_ _creeper_ _'_ _s_ _still_ _out_ _there_ _?_ _I_ _already_ _have_ _Izaya_ _,_ _I_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _need_ _another_ _.'_

Once Mikado stepped out the door, he let out an audible breath. The guy finally left.

Feeling more at ease Mikado continued on his trek home like he originally planned.

The moment Mikado walked by the nearest ally a hand reached out and grabbed him. It dragged him deeper into the alley, far enough so that if someone looked, they wouldn't be able to see them.

"Hey what are you-!", was all Mikado was able to yell until the person that grabbed him pinned him against the wall behind him.

"Why, me? I'm just doing what looks right. Oh so right." Said the same man that Mikado had run into and had followed him.

The man didn't give Mikado any time to react. He pressed himself against the teen, giving no room to move.

Mikado tried struggling as hard as he could. But with the other man he didn't even know the name of so close to him, it came out looking more like squirming.

This made the man chuckle darkly. He loved it when they struggled. The dark-haired man began running his hands up and down the boys sides, feeling the boy up. At the same time as this, the man leaned forward and took the teens earlobe between his lips.

Mikado froze when he felt those hand on him. Oh god. This man wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to was he? The teen jerked when he felt the man's lips on his ear. _'This man's sick!'_ The man started grinding his hips against Mikado's, making Mikado feel the man's hard on. Only one thing went through Mikado's mind. _'He's...so small?'_

Snapped out of his confusion, Mikado inwardly panicked more when the other man went farther and started lifting up his uniform shirt, touching all the skin he could and started kissing down from his ear to his neck.

_'He's going to rape me! Someone him away from me!'_

A vending machine came flying down the alley and right onto the guy that was molesting Mikado, sending the said man flying.

"And just what do you think you are doing? Sorry to disappoint ya buddy, but he's **ours**. And we ain't sharin." A blond haired ex- bartender's voice sounded from across the ally.

"Kufufu. Don't you know it's not nice to try stealing something that is clearly someone else's?" Said Ikebukuro's famous informant.

"Shizuo! Izaya!" Mikado spun around to face what he hoped would be his sort of saviors.

Across the alley were Izaya and Shizuo sauntering their way over to them. Izaya with his hands in his pocket. Shizuo with one hand on his hip and another carrying a street sign over his shoulder. They both seemed calm. Not the 'Nothing's happening, everything's fine' kind of calm. More of the 'So mad that we're skipping getting pissed and going straight to planning mass murder'. Mikado didn't want to be on the other end of that anger.

When they reached Mikado, Izaya wasted no time in grabbing Mikado and pulled him into a protective/possessive hug. Shizuo stood in front of Izaya and Mikado like a bodyguard.

"We'll send you to hell for touching our Mikado," Both Izaya and Shizuo said at the same time with barely concealed anger and rage.

The man that molested Mikado earlier just glared at the two interferers from his place under the vending machine.

Shizuo shot Izaya a look and nodded his head. Izaya nodded back. He took Mikado by the hand and started leading him out of the ally. "Wa-wait! Izaya, where are you taking me?"

Izaya didn't answer until they were back on the streets of Ikebukuro where Izaya smiled at Mikado and shooed him off in the direction of his apartment. "Oh, we'll just take care of everything here Mikado-kun~! You won't want to know what we're gonna do to him~! We'll catch up with you later for dinner, okay Mikado-kun~!" After yelling that to Mikado in front of public, he blew air kisses at the teen before going back down the ally.

Mikado flushed pink and headed back to his home.

* * *

**With Izaya, Shizuo, and the guy that tried to molest Mikado:**

Izaya came walking back down the ally after showing Mikado out. He really didn't need Mikado see what they were about to do. The teen would nag them for months.

The informant stopped next to Shizuo and pulled out his knife. "So what do you think we should do with this idiot? I'd say nice and slow."

Shizuo just tsked and stubbed out the cigarette he was smoking. "Don't matter to me. As long as I get to kick this guys ass."

Izaya scoffed a bit but agreed. "As long as I get some of him."

The ex-bartender was already walking up to the guy trapped under the vending machine, cracking his knuckles as he walked. "No guarantees." He growled grabbing the vending machine by it's sides and lifting it up.

The dark haired man underneath it quickly tried to scramble to get up when the weight of the vending machine vanished from on top of him. Shizuo sneered.

"Oh no you don't." Shizuo used to vending machine to smash the man back to the ground like a bug. He did this repeatedly until he got bored and the guy was coughing up blood, and took the guy by the collar, punched him in the gut, and threw him literally through 4 brick walls. Shizuo continued to give the man broken bones and bruises.

"Oya, I do think it is my turn? You know, before he passes out." Izaya spoke up. As much as it entertained him to watch the guy get beaten to a pulp, he'd rather be doing it himself as well.

Shizuo just grunted and dropped the dark haired man with almost every bone in his body broken and let Izaya have his way.

And Izaya had much, much fun. He literally skinned parts of the man. He slashed at him, giving him gashing wounds. Not enough to kill him, not yet. Just enough to give him eminence pain and immobility. When Izaya was done with him, he had a million cuts and gashed scattered throughout his body. And Izaya planned to do much more to the mans business life. Just ruin a few things like his job and possibly get his house taken away. He'd have to see.

When both Izaya and Shizuo walked out of the ally Shizuo spoke up. "I still think you should have cut the guys dick off."

Izaya gave him a peeved look. "I would have if you hadn't crushed it to smithereens. Besides, the thing was so small it couldn't have been cut off."

Shizuo just lit another cigarette. "Tsk. Whatever."


	7. GAKUEN TENGOKU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya indulge in their stalking side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested from Akahama Nera
> 
> \- izaya was walking home one day, and spots shizuo. after another  
> episode of fighting, they see anri, mikado and masaomi going to a karaoke bar  
> with a few more friends. they decide to tail them, and end up staying in the  
> other room, hearing mikado sing (GAKUEN TENGOKU!).-
> 
> Hope you like it~!

**Izaya and Shizuo pov:**

Izaya skipped down the streets of Ikebukuro. He had just gone out shopping and the lady running the store had the radio turned all the way up and now he had the stupid song stuck in his head. Not that he was complaining.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts," Izaya sang out loud while swinging his hips back and forth as he walked. The by-standing crowd looked at Izaya as if he had a mental problem. Izaya continued to sing the lyrics to the beat playing in his head. "And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan," Izaya swung his 'toosh' back and forth as he sang the verse.

He closed his eyes while he sang and when he opened them, he found himself 2 inches away from kissing a vending machine that landed in front of him. "IIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA!"

 _'Well well well. Look what he have here.'_ "Ohayo Shizu-chan!" Izaya called waving to Shizuo who was across the street holding a street lamp in mid-throw. Shizuo gave another war cry of "Izaya!" and chased after the dark haired informant.

Izaya just laughed and skipped away, dodging street lamps and poles. _'Oh the places that I could get destroyed. Hmm. Oh I know! That new mall! What better way to break it in!'_

The informant danced and pranced his way to the mall. But when he got to the mall he stopped short. Izaya turned to Shizuo and made a 'come hither' motion with his hand. Shizuo gave Izaya a pointed look and clearly meant that Shizuo thought Izaya was insane. Izaya waved the look off and pointed at something. The ex-bartender followed the finger only to see Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri laughing their way into the mall.

Shizuo looked back at Izaya and Izaya wagged his eyebrows suggestively silently communicating with him. _'Let's follow them!'_ He didn't wait for Shizuo's reply before following the teens. Shizuo growled and followed after the skipping informant.

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo followed out of sight as the three teens prowled the mall through various stores. They really didn't want Mikado to get mad at them for following him. That would mean the cold shoulder and no sex for a week. Neither the informant or the ex-bartender wanted to do that to 'Little Izaya and Shizuo'.

They were currently hiding behind a metal trash can next to a miniature tree the mall had for decoration. They were positioned so that on one end Shizuo's head stuck out with Izaya's head above his. And on the other side you could comically see their butts and legs.

Anri said something to Mikado and Masaomi. They both made an affirmative motion and followed her. Mikado was as smiley as usual until he noticed they were headed for a store called, 'Victoria's Secrets'.

Mikado seemed to start panicking and stuttering something to Masaomi. Masaomi just laughed and slung an arm over Mikado's shoulders. And then they disappeared through the doors and Izaya and Shizuo lost sight of them.

Izaya looked around for another way in. He spotted an air vent nearby and a big smile crept onto his face.

**A few minutes:**

Izaya and Shizuo shoved and kicked at each other as they crawled through the narrow space of the metal air vent. With the little room that they had the two were practically on top of each other. "Move your damn leg you flea," Shizuo growled at Izaya, his voice echoing through the vents. "Only if you get off of me." Izaya hissed back.

When they reached a vent opening and looked in, they saw a lightly lit room filled with women's garments and barely dressed manikin. Mikado was in the middle of the room looking lost and nervous. His face beat red making him look even cuter than normal. This caused the employees to think he was cute and start giggling. Masaomi was with the manikins at the front of the store flirting with them.

Anri was at the checkout. After she thanked the woman she headed over to Mikado and they both grabbed Masaomi and left the store.

Shizuo growled at having lost sight of Mikado again. Loud groaning came from the vent around them. Izaya's and Shizuo's eyes widened when the vent started moving before finally giving out. They fell from the ceiling in a crumbled heap of limb in the store.

Izaya jumped up instantly after untangling himself from Shizuo. He ran over to the woman's lacy panties section, grabbed a pair of black lacy underwear with a bow in front of it, checked it out to the freaked out lady behind the counter, and then pulled the panties over his head and wore it like a hat. Shizuo looked at him with a 'WTF' face.

Izaya just shrugged and skipped out the door with a lacy panty hat.

**Time skip:**

Masaomi dragged his two companions by their arms to the arcade with a big grin on his face.

Izaya and Shizuo, being the stalker lovers that they were, were watching the three teens from inside a toy animal vending machine. They weren't too graceful in their stealth, however. If the view of their faces showing through the animals said anything. When Shizuo noticed a little boy staring at them, he growled at the kid making the boy tug on his mother's hand and point at Shizuo. Izaya still had the underwear on his head.

The teens played a few rounds at a basketball shooting game, then to a skeeball game before Masaomi spotted a karaoke machine with a big flat screen TV and did a little happy dance.

He pulled Mikado over to the machine and selected a song for the black haired teen. When Mikado looked like he was about to make a break for it, Masaomi blocked his way and ushered Mikado to go along with it. Mikado gave a huff and complied.

When the screen turned on, a man with an Afro and dressed in a white disco suit and what looked like 5-inch boots spun around and struck a pose yelling, "OW!" Mikado sweat dropped at this. Then the upbeat beat of the music started and Mikado tried to sing along.

 _~ Are you ready? Yeah !_  
Hey hey hey hey hey  
(Hey hey hey hey hey)  
Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey !  
(Hey! Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey !)  
HEY ! (HEY!) HEY ! (HEY!) HEY ! (HEY!) HEY ! (HEY!) HEY ! (HEY !)

 _Everybody_  
Is after  
That one seat  
The one next to  
The prettiest girl in class

 _Ah, everyone's my rival_  
_Ah, it's a desperate situation_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Lady luck_  
_Please smile on me_  
_Just this once, wow..._

 _This will decide_  
_Whether I study or not_  
_If I don't get this seat_  
_I'll just become a delinquent~_

By now Mikado looked like he was about to punch the machine.

 _~Hey hey hey hey hey_  
(Hey hey hey hey hey)  
Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey !  
(Hey! Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey !)  
HEY ! (HEY!) HEY ! (HEY!) HEY ! (HEY!) HEY ! (HEY!) HEY ! (HEY !)

 _The nerd who thinks he's hot_  
And that horrid gang leader  
They're all waiting, hearts pounding  
To see which seat they get

 _Ah, if I could gaze_  
_Ah, upon her profile_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Being in class is heavenly_  
_Please grant me_  
_Happiness, yeah..._

 _This will decide_  
_Whether I study or not_  
_If I don't get this seat_  
_I'll just become a delinquent_

_Hey! ~_

When Mikado finished his face was flushed red as a tomato and he was panting.

Masaomi gave a loud catcall, making Mikado turn redder, and lead the teen to the exit, Anri trailing behind them.

Izaya and Shizuo were still getting over their 'Mikado cuteness' high when they both noticed Mikado was leaving.

They tried crawling out of the vending machine at the same time. The machine shook from side to side and falling on the floor on its side with a loud 'THUD!'. Mikado jumped at the bang and swirled around to see Shizuo half in a vending machine with a stuffed bear in his mouth, and Izaya with a pair of lacy panties on his head. "Izaya, Shizuo, what are you doing here?"


	8. The Wedding, Not What You Think (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado gets married. Shizuo and Izaya object. Greatly.

Anri popped a silver CD into her laptop. A small box appeared on the screen showing the loading progress. "So what did you get on this Anri?" Masaomi asked. Anri shrugged. "The teacher gave me a perfect." Anri had a school project where she had to make a movie and she asked Mikado and guests to film in it. And now that she invited Mikado and Masaomi to her house to watch it.

Mikado sat next to her with a bowl of popcorn. "Really? Not that I'm not happy for you, but the filming ended in a disaster. How much did you edit?" He asked munching on popcorn.

Anri made a humming noise. "You'll see."

A new window popped up on the screen. Anri clicked the play button making the movie begin.

* * *

 

Mikado stood dressed in a white tux with a red tie and carnation at the altar next to the priest with his hands clasp seemingly nervously in front of him, smiling as he waited.

The church was decorated with white laces and flowers. White doves could be seen flying outside through the windows. Bridesmaids dressed in light blue holding bouquets and groomsmen dressed in white tuxes like the groom stood to the side. Men and women sat in the pews waiting for the bride.

The song most if not all single women wish to hear play for them played as the sound of "Here comes the bride" sounded throughout the church. The audience stood up to face the double doors.

Young, cute flower girls dressed in matching dresses as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle followed by the soon to be wife of Mikado Ryugamine.

A beautiful girl dressed in an elegant white, flowing wedding dress with her brown hair pulled up in an elaborate bun followed the two girls holding a bouquet in one hand and the other arm looped around her father's arm as the man in a black tux escorted her down the aisle. The father looking like he was about to cry.

When the music stopped and the bride came to a stop next to Mikado everyone took their respectful seats. Mikado gently took the bride's hands in his own, smiling softly at her.

The priest cleared his throat and opened the big book he was holding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Mikado Ryugamine and Catherine Knight in holy matrimony under the watchful eyes of the holy god. If any man or women have any objections as to why this joyous couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace."

_**BANG!** _

The echoes of the double bangs practically shook the church on its foundation. " **WE OBJECT GOD DAMN IT!/ THE HELL WE OBJECT!** " Two shouts yelled at the same time.

Everyone spun around to see...Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima in dresses with looks of rage on their faces at the door? A loud crowd unison gasp came across the audience of the church. Audience members fainted and birds outside stared and potentially flew into trees.

Shizuo stood dressed in an off-white, strapless dress that reached the floor and had white, thin frills for sleeves that hung on his upper arms and had white silk gloves that reached his elbows.

The dress top had a white corset design on it and the skirt of the dress was mildly puffy and in the front it had a layer with horizontal folds that fluffed out. A white rose clip was pinned in the ex- bartender's hair and a long wedding veil headband that was pushed back. Blue sunglasses on his face and a crumbled cigarette in his mouth. Oh and he was carrying a street sign with the middle of it wrung out.

Izaya was in a strapless slim fitting white dress that hung snug around his body and reached the floor and tail trailed at least a foot behind him.

The top of his dress had a white floral pattern on it and the skirt of the dress seemed to hug Izaya's legs before flowing out at the bottom. He had a large diamond jewelry necklace that only a rich person could get, and he too had a veiled headband his head. And he was holding a rather wonderful large knife.

To say that Mikado was scared shitless was an understatement. The teen stared at the two newcomers with a "WTF" face. He really wished he was one of the audience members that had fainted just so he wouldn't have to witness the train-wreck he knew was seconds from happening.

Shizuo and Izaya stomped up to the bride with murderous looks. Shizuo twisting the street sign intimidatingly and Izaya twirling his knife like it was his favorite toy.

The bride tried to get away, but alas, her efforts were futile. Shizuo ambushed her and twisted his trusty street sign around her, capturing her arms and upper body. Izaya grabbed her none too gently and literally tossed her to the side where she landed with audible crashes.

The ex-bartender and informant marched over to either of Mikado's sides and looped one or their arms with Mikado's. "I'm the bride,", the two said at the same time.

Both rivals glared at each other over Mikado. Izaya tugged Mikado closer to him. "There's no way you're the bride you stupid lump of meat. More like a monkey." Izaya snapped. Shizuo growled at Izaya and tugged Mikado to himself. "Well, there's no way you're the bride you flea. You're just a leech."

"And you think you can do any better? Ooooooh nice try but not working." Izaya crooned.

"At least I have the bigger dick here." Shizuo shot back.

"Oya, oya you're not one to talk here. After all we all know **I** have the bigger dick here." Izaya argued wrapping one leg around Mikado.

"Wait what! Don't talk about that here!" Mikado practically screamed.

"I've seen your dick you asshole! It ain't big." Shizuo shouted back pulling the nearly shell-shocked Mikado back.

"Che, then obviously you're blind!" Izaya yelled sticking his hand under his dress looking like and probably was going for his dick.

Not wanting to be one-upped, Shizuo 'stacked' and went for his own dick. Mikado kept yelling, "What! No Stop! Don't do that!" but it fell on deaf ears. Just when they were about to pull their 'little Izaya' and 'little Shizuo's out, a voice that sounded like Anri's shouted, "Cut!"

The preacher and lighting people came out of their spots and start laughing. The people in the audience were trying to wake up the people that fainted. Camera crew that where near Izaya and Shizuo ran like hell away from them and to the protection of the other side of the church.

Izaya and Shizuo blinked. "You mean this isn't a real wedding?" Mikado sweat dropped but smiled at laughed. Sometimes his boyfriends could be so cute. "No, this isn't a real wedding. This was supposed to be Anri's video for her class." Shizuo and Izaya blink again. "You mean you weren't actually getting married to that girl?" Mikado laughed again. "No, no. I wasn't actually getting married."

Shizuo covered his mouth with his hand and coughed, "You may kiss the bride, *cough*." Izaya grabbed Mikado's head and smashed his lips against the teens. Before the teen could react, Izaya licked Mikado's lips and Shizuo took Izaya's place against Mikado's lips. Again before Mikado could react Shizuo pulled back. Shizuo picks Mikado up bridal style. "Wha-what are you guys doing!"

"Going to celibate a happy honeymoon of course!" Izaya says looking at Mikado with a sly look.

* * *

 

Mikado and Masaomi stared at the computer screen in shock. Jaws dropped open. Popcorn hanging half way out of Mikado's mouth. "So you edited everything out,  _but_ that part!" Mikado screamed.

Anri just nodded. "Yep. Turned it in as a romance comedy."

"Nice going Anri! Way to make a grade! Hey can I have a copy of that?" Masaomi asked slinging his arm around Anri's shoulders.

Mikado sighed. Great, another thing Masaomi can now tease him about.

Thinking about that ending, Mikado couldn't help but let his mind wonder to what happened after Izaya and Shizuo dragged him.

* * *

 

Mikado keened helplessly, uselessly fisting his bound hands that were tied behind his back. The last thing Mikado remembered was being shoved into Izaya's bedroom by both his lovers, a lot of heated touching and having his hands tied behind his back by the tie he was wearing earlier.

His thoughts were turned to mush when he let out a loud sigh when Shizuo's long fingers brushed that special spot inside of him that had him seeing stars. "Hnnnn..." Mikado moaned as Shizuo deemed his loosen enough to add a third finger into Mikado's tight entrance and the hand jerking his hard cock started working the head of it, bringing him closer to the edge.  
  
"I-Izaya. A-ah! Shi-izuoh!" Mikado breathed in want. He could hear Izaya's chuckle from above him but didn't pay any notice. He was on his knees on Izaya's bed with his chest and parts of his shoulders pressed against the mattress, his ass in the air. Shizuo behind his working his fingers in and out of Mikado. Izaya in front of his working Mikado's cock with his hand. All of then perfectly naked.

Mikado whined loudly when Shizuo ripped his fingers out of him but let out a strangled scream when Shizuo slammed into him without warning. He didn't start at a slow pace. Shizuo went straight into a hard, fast pace thrusting in the warmth and tightness inside his little lover. "Aah...Th-There-ah!" Mikado cried when his prostate was hit head on. Shizuo aimed for that spot with every thrust.

The teen was reduced to a withering, whimpering mess of pleasure as Izaya's hand on his cock moved faster and Shizuo pounded at his prostate. "Please." Mikado breathed out.

Izaya hummed at this. "Hmmm. I don't know Mikado. That was pretty mean of you to let us think that you were actually going to get married." He tightened his grip on Mikado's member more. Showing that the only way Mikado was going to get release, Izaya was going to have to let it happen. Mikado cried loudly. Tears of pleasure forming at the corners of his eyes, drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. "I-I didn't think y-you were going to kn-ow about i-it!" The informant pulled Mikado's face up into a smoldering possessive kiss. Izaya didn't give Mikado a chance to fight back and shoved his tongue in Mikado's mouth, tasting all that was there. He sucked the teens tongue harshly making the teen cry out before letting go, a string of saliva connecting them before disappearing.

Mikado felt the knot in his stomach tighten. "..C-cumming...I'm cum-ming!" Shizuo's pace seemed to turn to nothing as the muscles around Shizuo clenched around him.

"I don't think so Mikado." Izaya held the base of Mikado's cock with his middle finger and thumb hard enough to keep Mikado from cumming. "Not until you say it."

Mikado gave out a loud frustrated cry. "L-love-love you! Izaya! Shizuo!" He yelled to the heavens. Izaya released his hold on Mikado's base and jerked Mikado off until he came hard with a cry. Shizuo came not too long after with a grunt of Mikado's name.

Mikado mewled at the warm semen filling him. The teen collapsed into a boneless heap after Shizuo pulled out, some of his semen leaking out.

He jerked at a hand on his hip. "You didn't think we were done yet, did you?" Izaya questioned thrusting into Mikado's still stretched entrance. Mikado gave a cry a being filled again.

Izaya grabbed Mikado by his forearm and pulled him up so that he was on Izaya's lap with his back pressed flush against Izaya's chest as Izaya continued to fuck him. "A-ah!" Mikado whined at the different position, Izaya's cock reaching deeper inside Mikado hitting his prostate every time.

Shizuo came around front and kissed Mikado hard. He let his hands wonder about the young raven haired teens body leaving a burning trail of fire in its way, stopping to tweak perk nipples. Shizuo ground his hips against Mikado's making both there erections rub against each other.

This continued with Izaya thrusting into Mikado from behind and Shizuo thrusting against Mikado infront until they all came with a cry.

Mikado flopped exhausted on the bed. Izaya and Shizuo joined him soon after untying the teen. Both lovers on either side of the teen.


	9. Red riding Mikado and the big bad Izaya (Red Riding Hood AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little red riding Mikado meets the big bad Izaya.

"Mikado, can you come down for a moment?" Mikado's aunt Celty called from the kitchen of the cabin they lived in.

"Coming, Aunt Celty." Mikado replied running down the stairs.

His aunt was strange to say the least. She liked to dress on black and always has a feline like hood on her head.

"Mikado, can you take this basket to your Uncle? He's out at his cabin in the woods again doing god knows what." Celty asked Mikado.

"Sure." Mikado agreed taking the offered basket.

"Oh and don't forget to wear your cloak. It might get cold."

"Okay Celty." Mikado grabbed his red cloak and headed out the door.

"And remember to stay on the paths Mikado! And beware of the wolves!"

"I'll be fine!"

* * *

Mikado walked calmly down the forest path. It was a gorgeous day to be outside. The sky was blue, sun out. Little animals scurried about their day. Birds singing their songs high in the trees. Mikado laughed when he fought sight of a family of deer playing with each other. _'Man, what a nice day. Everything looks so happy.'_

Just as he thought that, everything changed.

The sky went from bright and blue to grey and cloudy. Animals heads shot up like they all heard something and took off running for the woods with their tails between their legs. Mikado blinked as the entire forest spinned.

"What the..."

"Kufufufufu."

Mikado swirled around at the sound of mischievous laughter.

Standing behind him leaning against a tree was a young man with black hair with the same colored long sleeved shirt and pants. The strangest thing was that the man had eyes so brown they almost looked red. Not to mention the wild black wolf ears and tail.

The wolf spoke, "My, my what do we have here? A little cutey all by himself? That just can not do!"

Mikado stared at Izaya like he was crazy. Was this man/wolf person trying to... Flirt with him?

The teen in the red hood backed up when the man came closer. "Oh how rude of me, little red. My name is Izaya Orihara." The newly dubbed Izaya said with a bow. "Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Mikado watched Izaya wearily. "My name's Mikado."

Izaya gave another laugh. "Well, well, well it's a pleasure to meet you, little Mikado. You know it's pretty dangerous to be out here all alone. You don't know just what might be out here." Izaya said with a strange look in eyes.

Mikado swallowed and clutched his basket closer. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm just delivering this basket to my uncle."

The wolf hummed. "Does this uncle of yours live in the forest?" he asked.

Mikado shook his head. "No. He just lives in the cabin at the edge of the forest." Mikado felt like he just made a terrible mistake.

Izaya's ears perked up and smirk widened. He gave Mikado a low bow and offered the teen his arm. "Then do allow me to be your ever so strong and faithful guide."

He got a deadpanned look in return. "Um...No thanks. I'm be fine on my own. Excuse me." Mikado quickly excused himself and continued down the forest path.

Izaya watched the teen leave with hunger in his eyes. An ominous smile formed on his lips. "We'll see about that, ne, Mikado?"

* * *

When Mikado reached his uncle's house the place looked deserted. "Hello? Anyone here?" Mikado called looking about. "Is anyone here? Uncle? Hello?"

Mikado checked throughout the entire house yet be couldn't find any sign of his Uncle. The only room left was the bedroom. Maybe his uncle was sleeping?

He opened the door to the bedroom and saw something that made him drop his basket and jaw.

The same wolf he saw earlier (Izaya was it?) was laying on his side on a rose pedal covered bed completely naked with nothing but the bed sheets to cover his privates. Sparkles floating around his head for effect.

"Well hello there Mikado! What a pleasant surprise!" Izaya said smiling, his brown wolf tail wagging behind him.

"Surprise!? Your laying naked in my uncle's bed looking like you were waiting for me! What's you do with my uncle anyway?"

**Someplace with a well:**

"Hello! Anyone there! Mikado! My wonderful wife Celty! Anyone? Not even Celty? Sigh." *growl* "Aw man... I really wish I could have a basket of Celty's food. Mikado!"

**With Mikado and Izaya:**

"Oh don't worry about that right now. We have other things to do." Izaya said with a sly smirk.

He crept closer and closer to Mikado. For every move Izaya made toward to him, Mikado moved back until he was trapped between the door he for some reason closed and Izaya. Mikado grabbed the door handle but another hand grabbed his and kept it in a firm iron grip.

"And where do you think you are going Mikado-kun?"

Mikado nearly jumped at the sound of Izaya's voice. When did he get so close! Izaya took Mikado's chin between his fingers and tilted it up so they were face to face.

"Um I don't know what you would mean Izaya-sa-" Mikado got cut off by a pair of warm lips against his own. He tried struggling but the grip on his hand did not waver and the hand that was holding his chin moved to take hold of his other hand and pinned it to the door behind him. Izaya pressed his body up against Mikado's, leaving no room for protest.

Running out of energy to struggle, Mikado let out a gasp when he felt something wet and warm run across the seams of his lips. This apparently is what Izaya wanted.

Izaya plunged his tongue into the wet cavern of Mikado's mouth and began a passionate and lust filled kiss. Mikado gave out a long moan. He could feel his knees nearly give out just by the fierceness of the emotion from that one kiss. If this is how he acted from just one kiss, Mikado knew that he wouldn't make it through the night without something happening.

Mikado was so wrapped up in the kiss that he was never aware that Izaya had backed them up to the bed so that Mikado was sitting on his lap and that Izaya was undressing him until Mikado finally came up for are.

In Izaya's opinion, the little teen in his arms looked absolutely delectable. Cheeks and lips a nice pink. Lips swollen. _He could just eat him up._

Izaya kissed along Mikado's neck. Mikado unconsciously squirmed. Izaya ran his arms up and down Mikado's sides feeling and kneading the skin.

The wolf slid his hands into the back of Mikado's pants. They started groped the teens ass. Mikado jumped at the action unintentionally pressing both their groins together. Mikado let out a gasp at feeling and Izaya's grip tightened.

"I warned you about that forest. You never know just what is in there." Izaya said licking his lips.

"IIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAA!"

Just when Izaya was about to kiss Mikado again, he got a mouth full of tree trunk and his face in the wall.

"I don't think so worthless flea."

The great huntsman Shizuo Heiwajima lifted up Mikado into his arms like a child. "Nice try stupid wolf, but you're an idiot." Shizuo stated.

The hunter turned his back on the wolf and marched out of the cabin.

"Wait! No! Give me my damsel in distress back!"


	10. Dates In The Big City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your boyfriends find out you're dating them both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by JaMisa27:
> 
> -okay, so mikado dates shizuo one day and izaya the next, sunday is for himself and saturday is for both of them, but oh boy, to have possesive boyfriends trying to impress u every second of the date can be annoying, nothing better to do to make up for their annoyance by giving mikado awesome sex, hmmm, details in sex would be appreciated-
> 
> For some reason a completely different idea popped into my head. It basically follows the request (in a way) Hope this is to your liking! o(≧o≦)o

**Wednesday night 11:37 pm**

Mikado woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating. He cracked his eyes open to see the bright lights of his cell phone flashing brightly in the dark bedroom. He answered the phone cautiously to not wake up his bed mate.

"Hello?" Mikado asked keeping his voice soft. The person on the other end said something and Mikado smirked. "So you called me in the middle of the night just to sweet talk me. How cute." The person on the other end seemed to coo something.

While the person started talking to Mikado, Mikados bed mate wrapped his arms around Mikados' waist and snuggled up against the teen. Mikado absently petting the familiar blond hair of the ex-bartender.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Mikado said over the phone. "Of course we're still on for Friday Izaya... Yeah, see you then." The teen hung up the device with a click. He climbed back under the covers and went back to sleep in Shizuo's arms.

* * *

**Dates in The big city**

* * *

**Thursday 4:25 pm**

Mikado and Kida walked down the street after school to Russia Sushi. "So this is where Shizuo-san is going to meet you for your big date?" Kida asked Mikado making a kissy face to tease Mikado.

"Yep," Mikado replied blushing a little at Kida's teasing. "So you're sure that Izaya's out of town right?"

Kida sobered at the mention of Izaya. "Yeah, he won't be here for the entire day." Mikado nodded. "Good. Well, I got to go there's Shizuo. Bye, Kida!" Mikado said to Kida before running up to Shizuo who was lounging against the side of the sushi restaurant smoking a cigarette.

"Good afternoon, Shizuo!" Mikado greeted.

Shizuo's cheeks dusted with a little bit of pink. "Hey Mikado, ready for our date?" He asked putting out his cigarette.

Mikado nodded shyly. "Yeah, let's go"

"Hope you're hungry 'cause I'm buying."

Shizuo linked arms with Mikado and lead him to the part of town that was crowded with stores of all kinds. His plan was to first get Mikado to warm up to him by spending money on him, no matter how much Mikado protested about money (he had plenty of that damn it). Then he planned on taking Mikado to the street fair. The perfect place for Shizuo to show off to Mikado, discreetly of course. Or at least Shizuo's version of it.

But first thing's first. Shopping.

The blond haired man took Mikado to the Ikebukuro Grand Mall. Where you can find anything and everything you would ever need or not ever want.

Shizuo let Mikado drag them around to any shop that caught the teens eye. From electronics to various clothing stores. At one clothing store, Mikado told Shizuo to stand still for a moment and wrapped a yellow scarf around Shizuo's neck. Light pink dusted Shizuo's cheeks, but Mikado was too busy studying how the scarf looked on his date to notice.

The blond haired man let himself enjoy the date he was on by not really pay attention to where they were going and listen to Mikado's voice as the teen talked on about something. He found if you try haveing a normal conversation with the teen he will get all nervous and shy. But if you let him ramble he'll keep going. Not that Shizuo minded at all. He found it rather cute.

When the talking stopped Shizuo looked over at Mikado. For some reason he was staring at something, his face beet red and he was sputtering. "Hey Mikado what is it?"

Shizuo managed to make out, "It's-a-um-nothing at all!" from Mikado. Shizuo looked at what Mikado was staring at and didn't know if he should be amused or shake his head and sigh. Mikado had gotten all flushed overseeing store employees changing the naked mannequins at the window display. He should have known.

"Come on Mikado. I know where we should go next." He said guiding Mikado away. The mall had just opened the new ice skating ring they had built on the lower level and Shizuo wanted to try it out with Mikado. They rented a pair of skates and hit the ice.

The first time Mikado ever tried ice skating he couldn't let go of Shizuo. Literally. The teen was slipping and sliding everywhere. He was so afraid of falling that he clung onto Shizuo's arm like a life preserver. His date had some experience with ice skating and calmly made sure that Mikado didn't fall while they skated a few laps along with all the other people.

"Nee Shizuo. I'm starting to get hungry. Let's get something to eat!" Mikado said looking up innocently at the ex-bartender. He agreed to Mikado's request, returned their skates, and took them to the food court.

Shizuo ordered them some sandwiches from a fast food stand. They sat next to a fountain built in the middle of the mall and ate.

"Hey, Mikado you have some crumbs on your face," Shizuo said point to Mikado's cheek. Mikado blushed, frantically trying to wipe it off. "Here, I got it." Shizuo leaned in and licked the pieces of crumbs off. Mikado squeaked extremely loudly and nearly fell into the fountain. Shizuo acted quickly and caught Mikado before he could hit the water. However, Shizuo leaned back far enough into the fountain to have the water drench his hair.

Mikado panicked even more. "Oh my gosh Shizuo, are you okay! Oh, you're soaking wet now."

Shizuo shook the water out of his hair like a dog. "Damn. Don't worry about it. It's just water." Shizuo checked the time on his watch. "Come on let's get going to the festival before it gets too crowded." Mikado forgot his previous panic for excitement over the festival. "Yeah!"

The couple left the mall and went to the Ikebukuro annual street fair. Merchants, cosplayers, and entertainers alike showed up to show their stuff.

Together they roamed from stall to stall. Shizuo playing various games and winning Mikado many different sized stuffed animals to try and impress the teen. As sweet as it was Mikado hoped that Shizuo wouldn't be doing that the entire trip.

"Look Shizuo! The fireworks are about to begin! Let's go watch."

When the fireworks started everyone at the fair crowded outside to see the bright explosions in the sky. Poor Mikado couldn't see over the crowd of people to see the fireworks due to his smaller size. The teen tried standing on his tip-toes and jumping up and down but nothing worked. And he was too shy to ask people to move.

This didn't go unnoticed by Shizuo. Mikado suddenly found himself up in the air in clear view of the firework show. "Huh, what?"

Mikado looked down. Shizuo had lifted Mikado up on his shoulders like he was a child. The teen's turned red. "S-Shizuo what are you doing! You have to put me down!" Mikado whispered.

"Don't worry Mikado, no one's even noticing." Shizuo said. He was right. Everyone else was either to indulged in watching the pretty fireworks or doing something else to notice that a grown man had a high school teenager on his shoulders.

Mikado was still blushing like mad but he went back to watching the show.

After the fair ended, Shizuo walked Mikado back to his apartment. They stayed in a comfortable silence while they held hands. Shizuo was holding all of Mikado's won stuffed animals with his free arm.

When they came to Mikado's room, Mikado quickly took all the stuffed toys from Shizuo and stuffed them in the corner to put away later. Then he went back to Shizuo and pecked him on the lips. "I had a lot of fun tonight." He said brightly with a smile.

"That's great. Here I have something for you." Shizuo reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with green designs on it. Mikado watched the ring curiously. Shizuo held the ring out to Mikado while looking away embarrassed. "It's a, um, promise ring. I thought, you know, that maybe I should get you one, cause you know-I mean we are dating. Ummm." Shizuo rambled rubbing the back of his neck.

Mikado smiled sweetly and took the ring. It was a ring. It wasn't going to hurt anything. "Thanks Shizuo! I love it."

Shizuo smiled too. "Good. Love you Mikado. 'night."

Mikado paused ever so slightly before answering. "I love you too, Shizuo." And he wasn't lying. He did love Shizuo. He just loved Izaya too.

* * *

**Friday 5:45pm**

_"_ _I_ _hope_ _you_ _know_ _this_ _is_ _insane_ _right_. _"_

"Calm down Kida-kun. It's just a date with Izaya." Mikado said into his phone. He was dressed in a professional black tux and tie and was waiting for his date Izaya Orihara to pick him up for their dinner date. The teen carefully tucked the necklace he had hung Shizuo's promise ring on away underneath his shirt.

 _"_ _That's the thing_. _Didn'_ _t_ _you_ _hear_ _yourself_ _._ _A_ _date_ _._ _With_ _**Izaya.**_ _That_ _alone_ _is_ _insane_ _."_

"Kida- Never mind Kida, Izaya's hear. I'll talk to you later." Mikado hung up the phone.

The teen walked outside and was greeted by a full sized black limo. Mikado sweat dropped. ' _What_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _?_ _Never_ _mind_ _._ _It_ _'_ _s_ _Izaya_ _.'_

Izaya stepped out of the limo dressed in the same black suit as Mikado. He spread his arms wide like he was expecting a hug. "There you are my little air conditioner!" Izaya greeted. Mikado pouted at the nickname. "Let's get going! I can't wait for you to see what restaurant we're going to.~" The informant continued, opening the door for Mikado with an exaggerated bow.

Mikado resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Where are we going? And why'd I have to dress in this?" He asked getting in the expensive looking vehicle. Izaya just gave his signature creepy laugh. "Don't worry Mikado-kun. You'll see." He said climbing in after Mikado and closing the door. "Okay Gustavo, you know where to take us."

The driver tipped his hat with a "Yes sir" and started driving.

Mikado looked at Izaya confused. "Gustavo?" Izaya rapped an arm around Mikado's shoulders. "He's my personal driver. He'll be driving us around tonight."

"Are you sure Izaya? I mean-" "Oh look we're here!" Izaya interrupted grabbing Mikado by his hands and halfway dragged him to the from of what looked like an extremely fancy restaurant.

"Um, Izaya what are we doing here?"

Izaya grinned at Mikado as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well we're here for our date of course!" He said walking Mikado through the front door. "H-here! Izaya a-are you sure I mean-" "Good afternoon sirs. What can I do for you today?" A waiter behind a podium asked them.

"Yes. We have a reservation here. Under Izaya Orihara."

The waiter looked in the guest book. "Of course. Right this way." He said with a bow grabbing two menus from behind the podium.

The restaurant was one of those stereotypical restaurants people advertise on TV for rich people. Big with soft lighting. Rose petals and candles decorated each white-clothed table. The waiter took the couple to a private two person table near the window.

Izaya pulled back one of the chairs like a gentleman for Mikado to set in, to which Mikado blushed like a tomato.

Once Mikado took his seat Izaya sat in his own and the waiter handed them their menus. "Um, Izaya. You know that I can't order right? This menu is in Italian."

"Kufufufufu. Don't worry about it Mikado. How about Tagliatelle with tomato sauce and ricotta? It's pasta."

Mikado blinked. "Okay, sure."

Izaya nodded to the waiter that was waiting for them. "I'll have some Veal Picatta for me and Tagliatelle with tomato sauce and ricotta for my date."

The waiter wrote it all down and bowed again. "Of course sirs. Your meals will be ready in about a minute." He said while taking the menus and walked away.

Izaya turned to Mikado with a grin. "Sooooo Mikado-kun~ what do you think of this place?"

Mikado fiddled with his hands for a bit. "I-it's great Izaya. I've never been to a place like this before."

Izaya smirked. "That's good. I've never really taken someone here before. I've never found anyone besides you I've really wanted to take here."

Mikado blushed even more but smiled sweetly at Izaya. Even though he was a complete psychopath, he could still have his moments.

"Oh here. I got something for you. Give me your hand." Izaya said holding his hand out. Mikado blinked and placed his hand in Izaya's. Mikado felt something cool slip on his ring finer. He looked at what he guessed was a ring Izaya had slipped on him. It was shiny gold with a sea blue gem in the middle. "A little present for my lovely date."

Mikado smile but on the inside he sweat dropped. _'_ _Is_ _this_ _something_ _just_ _Shizuo_ _and_ _Izaya_ _do_ _or_ _do_ _all_ _psychopath_ _'_ _s_ _do this_ _?'_

When their food arrived Izaya motioned for someone and a man in a tux with a violin came up to their table and started playing 'Fur Elise' softly. Mikado stared wide eyes at the violin player, then at Izaya. "Wha-why-you. You didn't blackmail anyone for this did you?" Mikado asked. Izaya started eating his food as a response.

Mikado stared at his food for a moment. He panicked when he realized what he was doing was probably rude and took a bite. It was actually pretty good. Different but good.

After finishing their foods with little small talk, Izaya ordered them both some ice cream for dessert. They got large glass cups with large scoops of different flavored ice creams in them. Izaya held his cup up to Mikado. The teen laughed and toasted his cup of ice cream with Izaya.

The ice cream was really great. Especially since there was whipped cream mixed in with it.

When they finished eating the waiter that gave them their food came back with the check. "Put it on my tab." Izaya waved him off. Mikado bit his lip. "I-Izaya are you sure you want to pay for all this? I-I mean-"

"Oh don't worry about it Midako-chan. This is our date after all so I'm paying for it."

Mikado knowing that when Izaya put his foot down there was no use fighting him. "It's getting late. I'll take you home. Nee Mikado-chan~."

Izaya lead Mikado out of the restaurant where Gustavo was already waiting for them. He drove them back to Mikado's apartment where Izaya walked Mikado to his room before leaving with a goodbye kiss because he had work to do. (People to blackmail)

Mikado looked at his alarm clock. 8:45. That late already? Wow. The teen changed into his comfy night cloths and went to bed.

* * *

**Saturday 2:30pm**

Kida and Mikada sat at Mikado's apartment eating macrons while surfing the Internet. Mikado was searching for anything funny and Kida kept looking at all the hot babes with big boobs.

"So hey Mikado. How did that date with you had with Izaya go?" Kida asked with a little worry.

Mikado pulled out the necklace he had with both Shizuo's and Izaya's promise rings on it. "The date went fine. He took me to this big time Italian restaurant and gave me this. Shizuo gave me the other one."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

Mikado rolled his eyes. "No, he did not hurt me Kida."

Kida crossed his arms with a huff and harshly ate another macron. "Sorry. Old grudges die hard. Especially if that grudge is a manipulative bastard that is dating the grudgee's best friend and could potentially hurt him at any given moment."

"...Grudgee?"

"What! It's a real word. Anyway back to the fact that you are dating Ikebukuro's most famous psychopaths. Most _violent_ psychopaths. Most violent and perhaps  _insane_ psychopaths. Or at least one of them is. And they both hate each other. And you're dating _both_ of them."

Mikado munched on a blue colored macron. "It'll be fine Kida. As long as they don't find out, everything will be fine."

Kida watched Mikado. "That's what I worry about the most." He said quiet enough that Mikado didn't hear him.

 **Some** **time** **later** **somewhere** **in** **the** **deep** **dark** **confines** **of** **Izaya** **'** **s** **office** **:**

Izaya browsed through the security photage the Ikebukuro mall, looking for any black mail he could find. He'd already found a few people drawing mustaches on the mannequins when no ones looking. A few more shoplifting. And then others 'going at it' at various hidden spaces.

He suddenly leaned forward when something caught his eye. He stopped the video and backed it up before playing it again. Izaya watched as the video Mikado smiled and rapped a scarf around video _Shizu_ _-_ _chans_ neck. And then they put it back, held hands and walk out. _Like_ _they_ _were_ _on_ _a_ _date_ _._ Now why would his Mikado be with Shizuo?

Izaya watched the rest of the... _interaction_ between Mikado and Shizuo. Yep, that was definitely a date. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. What the hell?

 **Later** **at** **some** **street** **in** **Ikebukuro** **:**

Shizuo walked the streets of Ikebukuro with his hands shoved in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. The city was starting to smell like shit again. When the city started to smell like shit then that meant something was going to happen. Or the city really stunk.

"Oya oya there you are _Shizu-chan_." A voice Shizuo knew all to well called. The ex-bartender slowly turned around to face the informant with a dangerous smirk.

"Well well well. If it isn't the damn flea. What the hell are you still doing in Ikebukuro. I thought I told you to beat it." He would have continued his taunting if the look on Izaya's face hadn't stopped him in his tracks.

Izaya's expression was more serious than he had ever seen. He'd never seen Izaya this serious before. "Um. You wanted to talk or something?" Shizuo asked awkwardly.

Izaya's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I thought I'd ask one question. Why the hell were you on a date with _my_ boyfriend?" He more demanded then asked.

Shizuo dropped his cigarette in shock. "W-what the hell are you talking about? And some one's actually insane enough to date you?"

Izaya's hand clinched around his knife in his jacket. "Don't play dumb with me you stupid buffoon! I'm talking about Mikado! _My_ _boyfriend_. Why the hell were _you_ on a date with him!"

Now Shizuo was _really_ starting to get pissed. "The hell! Did someone drop you on your head when you were a baby or something? Mikado's my boyfriend! Of course I'd take him on a date. What the fuck are you rambling about?" By this time all the innocent bystanders had fled the scene.

Izaya started getting suspicious. "Where did Mikado tell you he was at yesterday?"

"What!"

"You heard me."

Now Shizuo was really confused. "He told me he went to a party with one of his friends yesterday. Why the hell would you care?"

Izaya grabbed the front of Shizuo's shirt. "Because Mikado with on a date yesterday with _me_."

Things started to click in Shizuo's head. He glared at Izaya and grabbed the front of his shirt back. "Nu-uh. No way. There's no way in hell Mikado would ever cheat! Especially with the likes of you!"

"You stole the words right out of my mouth!"

Shizuo and Izaya butted heads together, growling. Lightening could be seen going off around them.

"Um. Excuse me?"

Both Izaya and Shizuo whipped their heads around to the person that spoke. Anri stepped out of her hiding spot in a near by ally. "Hey, you're one of Mikado's friends aren't you." Shizuo stated.

Anri nodded. "It seems as though you've found out about Mikado. It is true that he is dating the both of you. Only me and Masaomi-san knew about it."

Shizuo and Izaya shoved each other away and straightened their cloths. "But why would Mikado do this?" Shizuo asked.

Anri didn't bat an eye, like she knew that question was going to be asked. "Because Mikado really loves the both of you. You know that he would never want to hurt someone by choosing someone else. And he didn't want to turn either of you down. So he took to dating both of you. He hoped that neither of you would have found out, but we all knew it was going to come out sooner of later."

Shizuo looked around while rubbing the back of his neck and Izaya stared at the ground with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. Neither of them really knew what to do next. "So, uh, what now? The only solution I can think of is if we both break up with him or one of up breaks up with him. And I'm not doing it." Shizuo said sending a glare to Izaya.

Izaya glared back. "Well I'm not breaking up with him."

Shizuo growled deep in his throat.

"Um. If I could make a suggestion?" Anri interrupted like the two men in front of her weren't growling at each other like wild animals. The growling stopped and they turned their attention to her. "What are you saying we do?" Izaya asked.

Light shined off of Anri's glasses for a moment. "This will work if the rumors I heard of you two dating in high school are true."

Izaya wiggled his eyebrows at Shizuo and Shizuo ignored him but blushed. "Keep talking."

* * *

**Sunday night 6:25 pm**

Mikado sat in front of the TV in his apartment admiring both rings his boyfriends gave him. He loved them, he really did. But his natural kindness kept him from choosing one or the other. And sometimes at night, the guilt would gnaw at him like it was trying to eat him alive. He really wished he didn't have to go behind their backs. But he was scared. He was in to deep now that he quite honestly didn't want to back out.

A knock at the door interrupted Mikado from his guilt-ridden thought. _'_ _Wonder_ _who_ _that_ _could_ _be_ _?'_

Opening the door Mikado saw the two people he was just thinking about. "I-Izaya! S-Shizuo! W-What are you two doing here?" Mikado scrambled to tuck his necklace in his shirt ungracefully. Even though he already knew they saw it.

They walked into Mikado's apartment without answering. Izaya laughing and Shizuo locked the door behind his back.

"It seems you've been keeping secrets from us, Mi~ka~do~chan!" Izaya sang getting in Mikado's face making him nervous before backing off.

"As much as I hate agreeing with the damn bastard, I'd say he's right." Shizuo said coolly. Both men eyed Mikado like a couple of predators.

Mikado gulped and was panicking on the inside. _'_ _OH_ _MY_ _GOD_ _!_ _WHAT_ _DO_ _I_ _DO_ _!_ _WHATDOIDO_ _!_ _M_ _-_ _maybe_ _they_ _'_ _re_ _talking_ _about_ _something_ _else_ _?_ _Yeah_ _._ _Maybe_ _that_ _.'_ "U-um. What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, the part where you were dating Shizu-chan while you were dating me~."

' _Damn_ _!'_ Mikado tried backing away from them step by step. This only made it worse. For every step Mikado made Shizuo and Izaya followed him. Mikado yelped when he ran into the wall behind him. He stared at the approaching men with wide eyes, shaking nervously. What were they going to do, what were they going to do, whatweretheygoingtodo!

It wasn't much surprised when Mikado nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Shizuo lifted him up like he was nothing and sat down on the floor with Mikado on his lap. The teen was stuttering nonsense like a mad person when Izaya sat in front of Mikado with his legs on either side of him so close the man was practically on Mikado's lap. The three were so snug together it was tricky to tell where one started and where another ended. Izaya rapped his arms and legs around Shizuo so Mikado was even more stuck with no way out. Not that Shizuo's grip on his waist was going to let him anyway.

"Kufufufufu. If you really wanted a threesome that bad Mikado-chan you could have just said something."

Mikado spluttered and turned bright red. "W-what!"

**The next morning:  
**

Mikado slowly woke up feeling extremely warm and worn out. There was a distant throbbing in his back side. He was about to go back to sleep until the throbbing stopped when he remembered what day it was and felt two,  _two_ , pair of arms rap around him. Mikado jumped a foot in the air much to his body's protest and the other two's amusement. Mikado quickly snapped his eyes open. It seemed that he was sleeping on a futon with a naked Shizuo and Izaya, who both had their arms around him and were smirking. Mikado blushed a deep red when he remembered last nights activities and the reason why he was equally naked.

"So what do you say Mikado?" Shizuo asked leaning on one elbow to face him.

Mikado blinked at him. "Huh?"

Izaya laughed. "He means, Mikado-chan, do you want to be in a relationship with both of us?"

Mikado stared at both of them, not believing this was happening. He could have a relationship. With both of them. Mikado smiled brightly. "Yes!"

**With Anri and Kida:**

"You sure that was a good idea Anri?" Kida asked as they both walked to Simon's Sushi. Anri kept a neutral expression."We both know that Mikado would have never done anything. If I hadn't pushed things along, they would have gotten no where."

"Still. Sneaking into the mall to possession the camera's just so that they would catch Mikado on his date. And then confronting Shizuo and _Izaya_ when they were about to fight. What if things didn't go to plan and they ended up breaking up with Mikado?"

"Then we would have found some way to guilt them back to him. Doesn't matter anyway Masaomi-kun. Everything turned out according to plan."


	11. They Did What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado shares some of the randomness and chaos that are Shizuo and Izaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by kazza-spexy-  
> -if you are doing more requests can  
> you do one with Mikado telling Celty of some of the random and protective  
> moments featuring Shizuo and Izaya-  
> I'm pretty sure I hit the mark with the randomness part...Hope I got enough protectiveness in there.  
> Along with Hobbes1993's request of having Mikado dressed as a bunny.

Mikado knocked on the door to Celty and Shinra's apartment.

They had invited him to come over for dinner as thanks for looking after their apartment while they were on vacation.

Celty opened the door and let the teen in. On the dining table was a gigantic homemade dinner that looked absolutely delicious.

"That's not all for me, is it?" Mikado asked hesitantly pointing a finger at himself.

Celty nodded. "Of course. Sorry Shinra couldn't be here. The idiot had a last minute job. Now come on. You have to tell me how it tastes like."

Mikado took a seat and tried a price of what looked like fish while Celty sat excitedly across from him. The teen had to suppress a shudder. He always forgot how...unique Celty's cooking was.

"So, how is it?" Celty asked.

Mikado floundered. "O-oh it's delicious! Shinra must be very happy eating this every day!" He tried to complement but apparently it somehow came out wrong.

Celty started grumbling to herself about maybe too much this and not enough that.

Mikado cleared his throat. "Well anyway, um, how are things with you going?"

Celty stopped grumbling. "Things are fine. Not much has been going on. What about you? Didn't your school have a festival not too long ago?"

A light blush came onto Mikados' cheeks. "Ah, yeah that. It was...embarrassing."

* * *

Mikado's was having its annual festival and he along with the rest of his class was in charge of the cafe. And as cliche as it was, their theme was animals. So the waiters at the cafe had to dress as animals.

And Mikado being who he is, and with his inability to say no, was stuck as the sign bearer. Normally Mikado wouldn't mind this except for the fact the girls decided to dress him in a bunny costume.

The original plan was to stick him in a showgirl bunny cosplay and leave him out with the wolves, but with much fussing from Mikado's end they agreed to dress him in a pink T-shirt and blue overall shorts with matching pink bunny ears, paws, and tail.

Mikado stood in the hall waving a sign for the cafe for about an hour when he first got hit on by some random guy that was there for the festival. About 3.5 seconds after the guy said hello Mikado was ambushed by an "Eskimo" squealing "Mikado! ~3"

The teen yelped as Izaya snagged him in a death grip and started cuddling him like a cat with its favorite toy. "You look so cute!", Izaya squealed, "I could just love you and hug you and never let you go! Never ever." Izaya glared at the man and a dark aura came to him when he said that last part that made Mikado shudder in partial fear, partial creepiness. _'_ _Izaya_ _'_ _s_ _being_ _weird_ _again_ _.'_ Mikado thought to himself.

The guy ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Well, what's this?"

Shizuo stood behind them with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh, hi Shizuo. Would you mind getting him off of me?" Mikado asked pointing at Izaya. Shizuo hummed. "Don't think I'd be able to get him off. Holding on too tight." Mikado was about to reply, but Shizuo cut him off. "Anyway, why are you dressed as a rabbit?" He asked taking the bunny ears from Mikado and putting them on his own head. Izaya pouted and snatched them back from the blonde and plopped them back on Mikado's head.

"Um, the girls thought it would be funny," Mikado said making a face. Shizuo chuckled and ruffled Mikados' hair. For the rest of the night, the two kept Mikado company and ran off all the was trying to flirt with Mikado.

* * *

"Aw, that sounds so cute. Me and Shinra tried to make it but he had work. So is your school doing anything else?" Celty asked.

Mikado thought about it while eating salty rice.

"Yeah, we are. We're going to have a dance fundraiser. Everyone's free to come dance, just gotta pay a fee." Mikado said at last.

"Are you going to dance?" Celty asked.

"Er... I might..."

* * *

"Um, Shizuo, not that I'm minding this, but, why are we doing this?" Mikado asked Shizuo as he twirled him around, grabbing one of his hands and hips and leading him in the opposite direction.

"Well, you said you didn't know how to dance. I thought I should help you." Shizuo said twirling the teen then dipping him.

Mikado sweat dropped. "The tango? And isn't this the female role?"

"...It's...good to know both roles." Shizuo replied lamely twirling Mikado. "Besides, it's not like you'll be dancing with someone else." Mikado blinked at Shizuo. "Huh?"

Shizuo huffed. "Of course you'll be dancing with me. Anyone else might not know what they're doing."

Mikado sweat dropped. He knew that Shizuo was just over-protective at times and so was Izaya, but it was just a dance. Right?

Mikado squeaked as he nearly tripped over his own feet again. When he said he didn't know how to dance, he meant slow dancing. Not Tango!

"Oya oya, what's goin on here?"

Mikado yelped when Izaya suddenly popped up between them.

Shizuo growled. "God damn it Izaya! What the hell are you doing here! And Tango's only meant for two!"

Izaya did his laugh. "It takes two to Tango, but that doesn't mean there can't be more that two!"

When Shizuo turned them, Izaya somehow managed to switch with Shizuo so that he was holding hands with Mikado and Shizuo was the third wheel stuck between them.

"Izaya what the hell are you doing!" Shizuo yelled.

Izaya made a kissy face at Mikado over Shizuo's shoulder. "I'm teaching Mikado-chan here how to really lead~3."

Mikado sweat dropped as Shizuo started to rage. _'..._ _Not_ _again_ _...'_

* * *

Celty stayed stock still for a moment after Mikado told her his story before her shoulders started shaking. "That's..." Celty tried to hold in her snickering, but it came out as a snort.

Mikado blushed more. "That's not the most embarrassing thing they've done."

* * *

It was the school play and they were showing Shakespeare's _Romeo_ _and_ _Juliet_. Mikado stood on stage dressed as a prince addressing dramatically to the girl dressed as a princess on a makeshift tower.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Mikado recited up to her.

Before the girl could say her lines she let out a loud squawk before being pulled back behind the tower. A moment later Izaya popped up in her place in a purple princess dress. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Mikado sweat dropped and stared wide eyes and a wave of murmuring went through the crowd. "U-um, shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Izaya was about to reply when a rather muscular hand grabbed him by the collar and threw him back stage. Shizuo dressed in a pink princess dress popped up in Izaya's place. "What man art thou that thus ...somethin' in night so stumblest on my counsel!"

Someone pulled Shizuo back from behind the tower and the sound of wrestling could be heard. Mikado hid in a corner and sulked.

* * *

By this time Celty was on the floor clutching her sides laughing.

Mikado sighed and went back to eating waiting for Celty to calm down.

"...Having fun?" Mikado questioned flatly. Celty composed herself to only a few giggled and got back in her seat.

"Wow. Where did you even meet those two?" Celty asked.

Mikado thought for a moment. "I guess our first meeting really shouldn't be considered a meeting."

* * *

Mikado stood next to the bus stop sign clutching his umbrella close. His eyes darted back and forth every time he heard something.

It was the middle of the night, pitch black with only one worn down street lamp on that made what Mikado thought an eerie light. The streets and buildings were damp from the rain that had just stopped and there was no one around.

The place looked absolutely deserted much to Mikados paranoid distress. This place looked like a scene from a horror movie! And he was the victim.

Mikado saw movement out if the corner of his eye and gasped when a large menacing shadow was coming his way. He clenched his eyes, held onto his umbrella like it could actually protect him and prayed he would meet a quick and painless end.

The sound footsteps and something being dragged came closer and closer making Mikado feel like he was about to pee his pants. The footsteps stopped right next to him.

After nothing happened the teen hesitantly took a glance at who was next to him. What he saw made him made him forget his fear to fully gape. Standing next to him was the man Kida told him was called Shizuo Heiwajima casually smoking a cigarette and dragging an unconscious Izaya Orihara by his fur-lined jacket behind him like it was an everyday occurrence.

Shizuo seemed to have not of noticed Mikado, or at least didn't show any signs of noticing. Mikado silently debated with himself whether or not he was going to take the chance of being crushed alive by the blond man next to him for just trying to talk to him. He guessed if he was gonna go, he might as well satisfy his curiosity.

"U-um."

Shizuo looked at Mikado coolly making Mikado more nervous. "Is he, um...dead?" Mikado gestured to what he hoped wasn't Izaya's corpse.

Shizuo hummed. "Tsk. Don't know actually. Hope he's dead. Let me check." The blond hauled Izaya around so he was holding Izaya by the front of his shirt and started shaking him like a mad person. Mikado was sure that if Izaya had been awake he'd of gotten whiplash. His head bounced around faster than Mikado could see.

"U-um, I-I, uh, really don't think you should do that!" The teen squeaked.

Mikado's words had no effect on Shizuo. "Hmm. Looks like he's dead." And just like that Shizuo dropped Izaya on the ground like dead weight.

Mikado gulped. "Um what are you going to do with him?"

Shizuo had a thoughtful look. "Hmmm. I was planning to get on the next bus to the next town over and bury him somewhere."

Mikado looked at Shizuo in horror while said person took a drag of his cigarette. Then nothing happened and an awkward silence fell on them. Well, awkward for Mikado.

It took about two minutes for Mikado to get the courage up to break that silence. "So, um...You're Shizuo Heiwajima, right?"

Shizuo cocked an eyebrow. "Yep that's me. People gossiping about me again?"

Mikado hurriedly shook his head. "Oh, no! No, I'm new to this town and my friend told me about you. And, did you...do that...to him?"

Shizuo puffed up in pride. "Sure am. Got the bastard by surprise too. Oh, I know. Hold this for a sec will ya." He dumped Izaya in Mikados arms and fishes something out of his pocket. Mikado shrieked for a good two minutes before checking Izaya for a pulse. He let a semi-relieved sigh when he found one.

Shizuo scribbled something on whatever he found from his pocket with a marker. "Here take this." Shizuo took the unconscious man back and handed the teen what he was holding. It was an 8-by-10 blown up picture of Shizuo holding up an unconscious Izaya like a prize and making a peace sign with the other. Shizuo's autograph was in the bottom right hand corner. "Go ahead and keep that. It might be worth a few bucks on eBay."

The bus pulled up in front of them. The door opened and bus driver's eyes widened when he saw the dead looking Izaya. Shizuo casually walked onto the bus without a care. The bus driver looked at Mikado and Mikado shook his head frantically. The bus driver nodded, closed the door, and sped off faster than a bus was supposed to.

Mikado looked at the picture again before realizing that was the bus _he_ was supposed to get on!

* * *

"So the first time you guy sorta met was at a horror like bus stop." Celty question.

"Yep."

"What's the weirdest thing they've done while you were away?"

"Huh?"

"The weirdest thing they've done? I'm curious."

Mikado started, "We'll there was that one time I got a call from Namie Yagiri..."

* * *

Mikado was walking home from school when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Mikado asked.

 _"_ _Hello_ _._ _Is_ _this_ _Ryugamine_ _Mikado_ _?",_ a woman that sounded like Izaya's assistant asked.

"Um, yes this is. Why? Has something happened?"

 _"Your_ _boyfriends_ _are_ _tied_ _up_ _in_ _glitter_ _string_ _._ _Just_ _get_ _over_ _here_ _and_ _untie_ _them_ _._ _I'_ _m_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _._ _They_ _'_ r _e_ _at_ _Izaya_ _'_ _s_ _office_ _._ _I_ _'_ _ll_ _tell_ _security_ _to_ _let_ _you_ _in_ _."_

And with that she hung up. Mikado stared at his phone. His boyfriends were...what?

Mikado arrived at Izaya's office to see exactly what Namie said. Shizuo and Izaya were literally in a pile on the floor wrestling each other, tangled in pink glittery yarn. Mikado stared and sweat dropped. He closed the door and then opened it again to make sure he was seeing right. And then he did this eight more times. Shizuo and Izaya still hadn't noticed him until he cleared his throat. Shizuo looked up and blush while Izaya just gave a shit eating grin.

Mikado sighed and spent the next two and a half hours untangling his boyfriends from the pink glitter string.

* * *

By the time Mikado had finished his story all the food he was eating was gone. Celty walks him to the door in a good mood and Mikado walked back to his apartment wondering why he had just told the headless rider stories about his boyfriends in the first place.


	12. Here kitty kitty (Were!Cat AU)(Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado's hiding something from them and they are not going to stand for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested Miko Vampir:  
> -What if Mikado never let the guys stay over on nights of the full moon, so the guys sneak in only too see that on nights of the full moon Mikado has cat ears and a tail (he's half wear-neko). And for keeping this a secret Shizuo and Izaya "punish" Mikado.-

"Out! Get out! Please, please, _please_ get out!" Mikado yelled physically pushing Izaya and Shizuo out his apartment.

"But why?" Izaya whined like a child.

Mikado shuffled his feet nervously. "Because...Oh just because, creepy Izaya!" He yelled before quickly closing (slamming) the door, locking it.

Shizuo and Izaya stood there in the empty hallway.

"Well," Shizuo said getting out a cigarette, "that escalated quickly." Izaya scowled at nothing and without looking plucked Shizuo's cigarette out if his hand and flicked it toward the 'No Smoking' sign.

"My office. Now."

* * *

Izaya spun in his favorite office chair, the one Shizuo _didn't_ throw out the _window_ and huffed in irritation. "What is it? He's hiding...something!"

Shizuo looked at Izaya over his sunglasses taking a sip of his soda. "Why is this bothering you so much? He probably just wants some alone time." The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

Izaya growled. "Of _course_ it bothers me. Anything that gets in the way of our alone time with him bothers me. If a person would want to have alone time they would just tell people they're busy when they're really just watching porn on the Internet, not get all antsy and nervous."

Izaya pulled up security videos of Mikado's apartment door, windows, and building from the outside like it was a normal routine.

"Besides, it's not just a random thing, it's in a pattern. Every month, near the full moon, Mikado will isolate himself in his apartment. Every window blocked and no sign of him until the next morning." He explained like an adult would to a child with a touch of Izaya.

Shizuo stared at the screen wondering why the hell Izaya had stalker cameras around Mikado's home but didn't say anything about it. "It sounds like he's a werewolf or something like that."

Izaya just gave Shizuo a blank stare. "Sometimes your stupidity amazes even me." There was a pause before realization came to Izaya's face. "Wait a minute." They had a Dullahan and a Saika. Why not-

Izaya hooked an arm around Shizuo's neck. "Here's the plan-"

"I don't want to be a part of any of your plans Flea-"

"It'll probably involve a closet."

"What?"

* * *

"What the hell are we doing?" Shizuo demanded in a whisper.

Izaya shushed him without looking up from his picking the lock of Mikado's door. "You idiot, what does it look like we're doing. Now shush, we have to get in before Mikado comes back." *click* "I'm in."

Shizuo and Izaya stepped into the (crappy) apartment and locked the door behind them. "Well everything looks the same." Shizuo commented.

"What were you expecting to find. Dead bodies that I wasn't the cause of?" Izaya retorted.

They jumped when the lock on the door started rattling. "Crap, Mikado's back." Izaya whisper panicked looking for a place to hide.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Shizuo whisper yelled at him panicking too.

"How am I supposed to know!"

"'Cause you're the expert on this!"

The lock clicked and turned. Izaya grabbed Shizuo by the collar and flung them both into the closet next to them.

"Get your knee off my stomach, Flea." Shizuo demanded.

"Get off my foot then." Izaya demanded back.

' _Is this cat food?'_ Izaya wondered looking down at what he was standing on.

They both shut up when Mikado walked in. Izaya cracked the closet door open so that they could see what was going on.

Mikado acted the same as he usually did. Tinkered about a bit, checked the latest dollar gossip online. However after a while Mikado got up to lock the door and pulled the curtains for the windows. He sat down at the TV nervously waiting for something to happen.

That something just happened to be ears and a tail. Izaya and Shizuo stared as sleek black fur cat ears lifted from Mikado's head and a black tail emerge from under his shirt.

Mikado licked the side if his hand and started grooming himself, purring contently. Completely oblivious to the other people in the apartment. Izaya and Shizuo would have cooed if that wouldn't have given them away.

Mikado finished his grooming and went to the closet Izaya and Shizuo were hiding in. The informant and the debt collector froze as Mikado opened the door.

Mikado stared at them and turned three different shades of red.

"U-um, excuse me for interrupting." He said shutting the door again. "Wait a minute this is my house." Mikado slammed the door open. "What are you doing in my apartment?!" Mikado yelled, his irritation making his ears and tail twitch everywhere. How many times has he told them if they're going to stalk his apartment they could at least leave a note or call.

Izaya couldn't help but giggle like a little kid. He reached out and pet one of Mikado's ears.

Mikado looked like he was going to murder Izaya.

* * *

"Soooo, a werecat huh? Wasn't expecting that." Izaya commented sipping at his tea. The three of them were sitting around Mikados table calmly sipping tea.

Mikado glared at Izaya. "Yes, I'm half werecat. Not a werewolf or anything else. I just turn half cat during the full moon and nothing else. I got it from my mom's side. My mother was a werecat and my father was human."

"So why didn't you tell us this before?" Shizuo questioned.

Mikado's tail swished and he stared at his cup feeling guilty. "W-well you can't really just bring something like that up in a conversation. I was going to tell you, really! I just never really found a way how to. Honest." He said his ears laying flat against his head and his tail drooping.

He was never really good with relationships. Mostly they lasted about a week then he would get dumped for some reason or another. But this time, for whatever reason, he actually found two people that he loved love him back. And he was deathly afraid of ruining it by revealing his secret. Mikado also knew he might ruin the relationship by keeping such a big secret too. Oh the conflict.

Shizuo internally sighed. He couldn't stay mad at the teen. Not when he looked like a kicked puppy, er, cat. He probably would have hidden it too if he was in the same position. It's not like cat appendages were the strangest thing he's ever seen. They lived in Ikebukuro. Izaya, on the other hand, had a bit more in mind.

"Don't worry, Mikado," Izaya started with a leer in his eyes; he knew that Shizuo wouldn't get mad and he himself might not be mad at the teen either, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to miss the chance to milk this thing for all it's worth, "we're not mad at you, BUT you have to answer our questions~."

Mikado physically perked up with an innocent smile. "Sure what is it?"

The blonde debt collector watched Izaya carefully. What was he up to?

"So when your half kitty do you get other cat-like traits?" Izaya asked not giving his evil plan away.

"Um, yes. I'm pretty sure." Mikado responded confused.

"So you respond to catnip?"

Mikado blushed red. "U-um, I-I don't know. I-I've never tried."

"Mhmm. So is that why I found this in that closet?" The informant inquired holding up an open bag of catnip in Mikados' face.

Mikado got a sniff of the catnip and felt a pleasant tingling go through his head.

"U-uh, that's, uh." Mikado couldn't seem to form sentences or words.

Izaya giggled. "Aw, you're just too cute, Mikado~." He climbed over the table and kissed the teen on the lips.

Shizuo growled and pushed Izaya out of the way, claiming Mikado's mouth for himself. Izaya snickered and crawled behind Mikado, pulling him close.

Mikado cursed in his head. Catnip may make normal cats act high but to werecats they act like an aphrodisiac. A very strong aphrodisiac.

He squirmed feeling himself get hotter and hotter and his pants getting tighter and tighter. The teen couldn’t help bucking his hips looking for some friction. His ears laid flat.

Izaya chuckled, kissing and nipping Mikado’s neck. Shizuo was shoving his tongue down Mikado’s throat. Swallowing all of his moans.

“Nee, nee, I was wondering. Are these ear extra sensitive?” Izaya cooed. He licked one of Mikado’s kitty ears before nipping it. Mikado jerked and gave a full body shudder. Somehow getting even hotter.

Shizuo backed off when air became necessary and turned his attack to the teen’s crotch. Mikado nearly jumped when he felt the blond palm at his painfully hard erection. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.” He rambled unconsciously. Mikado desperately rubbed against Shizuo. Feeling he was about to blow.

Mikado cried out and arched when Izaya took hold of his tail and started playing with it. The informant scratched his nails against the base of Mikado’s tail and Mikado came with a high pitched squeal.

Shizuo caught Mikado as he went limp against him still hard. “Aw, we made cum before we could take off his clothes. Oh well it doesn’t matter. We’re not done yet~.” Izaya giggled reaching around to start undressing the teen. Shizuo helped out, kissing all the newly revealed skin.

He swooped down, spread Mikado’s legs, and started leaving love bites on Mikado’s inner thighs. Mikado let out mewls and cries with every bite. He rolled his head back on Izaya’s shoulder.

Izaya shed his jacket. Without the other two noticing he used the lube he had in his pocket to lube his fingers thoroughly. Izaya kissed Mikado’s neck and shoulders while he reached down and took Mikado’s balls in one hand and used a lubed finger to circle the teen’s entrance before pushing in.

Mikado moaned at the finger in him, now fully hard again. Shizuo kissed the head of Mikado’s dripping, tonguing the slit. At the same time Izaya slipped in another finger and then another.

Mikado screamed, thrusting into both the mouth his member was in and the fingers in his ass. Izaya found Mikado’s prostate and started jabbing and toying with it. Mikado howled and came for a second time. Shizuo lapped up all of Mikado’s cum.

Mikado expected Izaya to pull out but he didn’t. He continued stretching Mikado’s over sensitive body while Shizuo licked up to his navel.

“N-no, I c-can’t, anymore.” Mikado whimpered out.

Izaya bit Mikado’s ear. “But we’re not done yet Mikado~.” Shizuo and Izaya stripped their clothes. “Because tonight we’re going to make you cum until you can’t cum anymore.”

And that’s exactly what they did. Even after Mikado couldn’t even get hard anymore they kept going and going, pounding  
into Mikado passionately until he blacked out.

Mikado woke up back to normal with a sleeping Shizuo and Izaya at his sides. He sleepily glared at them. "You guys are jerks." Mikado commented not expecting an answer. He sighed and kissed both Izaya and Shizuo on the head. "But I guess that's why I love you."


	13. Valentine Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two most feared people in Ikebukuro are not really good with words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by An-Lupin-Malfo:  
> -Well i was thinking in a chapter about that Mikado isn´t in a relationship  
> with Izaya and Shizuo and they are jealous of kida (Who likes hug the crap of  
> Mikado like best friends only) and they in a form or another confes their  
> felings to him nwn-  
> I hope you like it!

MISSION: DOKI_DOKI

How to execute:

1\. Take notice.

2\. Obsess over it.

3\. Form plan of action.

4\. Execute the plan of action.

* * *

**Step 1: Take Notice**

The first time it happened, Izaya and Shizuo didn't really think anything of it. They were having a very…motivational conversation when they saw _him_.

"It's purple damn it!" Shizuo yelled in Izaya's face.

"My my Shizuo, your eyesight must be going. Is your memory slipping too? People always say that's the first to go with old age. It is obviously blue." Izaya replied with a shark-like a grin.

"I am not old you stupid Flea! And it is fucking violet!"

"I thought you said it was purple." The informant countered cheekily.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr-" Shizuo stopped paying attention to Izaya when something or rather someone caught his eye.

There was a boy. A cute boy. A really cute boy, across the street with black hair and big blue eyes. He looked like a Raira Academy student judging by the uniform.

Izaya didn't seem to notice Shizuo lack of attention to his rant about…something, so Shizuo continued to examine the teen.

He wasn't new to the town or anything, Shizuo had seen him plenty of times and they talked (flirted on his part) a few time.

Mikado, wasn't it? Yeah, Mikado.

What _was_ different was the blond kid hanging off Mikado's arm.

Said blond wasn't a new sight either, but there was usually a girl with them that the blond got handsy with instead of Mikado.

Anyone that looked at them would have thought they were dating if it weren't for the blonde running off every two seconds to grope or flirt with a random girl.

Shizuo didn't like how Mikado only seemed to notice the other blond hugging him. Shizuo wanted Mikado to notice him too.

"Hmm. Mikado sure is a cutie isn't he~? I think he would make a wonderful playmate. You really should stop thinking so loudly Shizuo~. " Izaya observed realizing Shizuo's staring.

A light bulb let up above Shizuo's head. He had a great idea on how to Mikado to notice him. He grabbed the 'Do Not Enter' street sign next to him and swung it like a baseball bat at Izaya. Shizuo preened at seeing Izaya fly a home run.

He turned to see just how impress Mikado was by his batting of Izaya only to see the blond kid was dragging Mikado away like Hell was behind them. Shizuo grunted. Oh well. He'll just have to try again next time.

And the time after that.

And then the next time after that.

And then Izaya caught on to what he was doing and was jealous he didn't think of it first and proceeded to trick Shizuo into getting hit by a truck in front of Mikado, but that's a different story.

* * *

**Step 2: Obsess over it**

After a few months, Izaya and Shizuo started to worry. Every time they saw Mikado with Kida hanging from him they felt a strange clenching feeling in their chest. Even fighting each other wouldn't make it go away.

And the Kida kid kept dragging Mikado away before they could impress him with their strength. Mikado still wouldn't look at them!

Kida had some nerve. Keeping Mikado all to himself. Not letting incredibly hot but dangerous men seduce his best friend.

It got to the point Shizuo went to Shinra for advice. Shinra just swooning over...something (Shizuo stopped listen, but it involved lots of hearts) until he finally stormed out with a red face and right back where he started.

Across town, Izaya watched Mikado and Kida with narrowed eyes from his hiding place. He watched Kida enthusiastically talk to Mikado and glomp him.

The pain in Izaya's chest skyrocketed and he smashed the chess piece in his hand without even noticing. "I need another fight with Shizuo," Izaya growled.

* * *

**Step 3: Form plan of action**

They finally made a truce and devised their plan while they were being lectures by Simon for fighting in front of his restaurant again.

"Fighting is bad. Sushi good yes? You must eat sushi. Make you big and strong."

Shizuo and Izaya stopped listening to Simon three minutes ago but because he had them by the collar they couldn't leave.

"And it's going to be so awesome! Kida style~." Shizuo and Izaya's enemy- I mean Kida exclaimed having Mikado in a one-armed hug walking past them.

"And what style would that be Kida?" Mikado teased back with a shy smile that made Izaya want to devour and Shizuo to smother with affection.

Kida grabbed his heart dramatically. "Why Mikado my dearest friend your words wound me. I'll have you know I have the best sense of style known to man. Like a lion. This is going to be the greatest Valentine's Day ever! I'm going to get you the bestest present a best friend could have! All those other best friends in the world are going to be seething with jealousy because their best friend didn't give them an awesome present for being the greatest best friend in the world like little ol' Kida here! Right Mikado? Of course I'm right."

Mikado sweat dropped having gotten lost half way into that speech. "Yeah, sure Kida. Whatever you say."

Then Mikado and Kida became too far away to hear the rest of the conversation.

Shizuo and Izaya scowled. They were going to make Mikado notice him on Valentine's Day. Period.

A shark-like smirk made its way on Izaya's face and Shizuo didn't like it at all. So he kicked him. Or attempted to at least. Simon had them held too far apart to hurt each other. That didn't they couldn't try.

Izaya saw Shizuo try to kick him and struggled to bite Shizuo's head off.

* * *

**Step 4: Execute the plan of action**

The next morning at Raira academy, classes had just begun and the halls were empty.

Next to the shoe lockers a duffel bag started to twitch on its own. The twitching turned into thrashing. Thrashing turned into someone forcefully ripping the duffel open from the inside.

Shizuo scrambled out of the bag gasping for air like a fish out of water. Why did sneaking around have to be so hard? He shook it off and made his way to the locker he saw Mikado use from a hole in duffel.

Across the room Izaya hummed happily, skipping his way through the front door. He didn't really care the school had a restraining order against him. Who were they to stop him. Izaya skipped his way to Mikado's locker.

Shizuo and Izaya spotted each other at the same time and exclamation points flashed above their heads.

"Stupid Flea! What are you doing here. You were supposed to be here later." Shizuo growled. He didn't care if they had a truce or not he was going to out stage Izaya even if it killed him.

Izaya laughed. "I should be asking you the same thing Shizu-chan. Seems as though we had the same idea~. I'm here to woo Mikado before you can." Izaya said holding up a pink with red hearts card and slipping it into Mikado's locker.

Shizuo's sunglasses flash. "Sorry to burst your bubble (not really) but I've come prepared." Shizuo whipped out two Valentine's Day card and slipped them both into Mikado's shoe locker.

Izaya smirked grabbing another card and pen from his pocket, wrote a message in the note, and stuffed the note away in the locker.

Shizuo did a double take. Then he did the same to three cards he pulled out of his pocket and shoved them into the locker.

A tick mark appeared on Izaya's forehead. Annoying blonde. Whipping out another card he quickly shoved it into the locker only to be stuck when Shizuo tried to shove his card in at the same time.

And the race was on.

Cards flew in the air in a flurry. The duo was moving so fast a dust cloud formed around them. Hours passed like this until Izaya finally threw his pen at Shizuo and Shizuo tackled him out the door.

The bell rang. Mikado, Kida, and Anri walked to the shoe lockers together chatting away. Anri grabbed Mikado's arm, pointing to Mikado's locker. "What's going on with your locker? Your shoes can't be that big Mikado."

Mikado would have blush at that last comment but was too worried to do anything but stare at his locker that was bursting at its hinges.

**Bam!**

The small locker door collided with the locker opposite it and a mountain of cards up to Mikado's waist came pouring out of his locker.

Mikado grabbed the first card at the top and read it. His cheeks turned red.

"What is it?" Kida asked reading over his shoulder. After reading it, Kida leered at Mikado letting out a cat call. "Aw, our little Mikado is already wooing a harem of lovers. He's growing up. Go announce your love for them! They're outside!" Kida said smiling like a loon ushering Mikado out the door.

Outside Izaya and Shizuo were wrestling on the ground. Mikado cleared his throat getting their attention. They stopped and looked at Mikado.

Mikado clutched the card to his chest, nervously looking between them and the ground. "U-um, if it's not too late, I-I mean, I would-, u-um, yes I'll be your guys' Valentine."

Shizuo and Izaya got up from the ground confused on the inside. They looked at each other and shrugged. Why not.

Izaya glomped Mikado while Shizuo wrapped an arm the teen's waist. "Of course Mikado~! But only if you blush a bit more. The blushing is very cute." Mikado turned red.

"I-I have to ask one thing, though." Mikado stuttered out. "How did you think of the message?" The teen read what was on the card.

"When I saw you I knew you were the one. I promise to never leave you. Not even in the shower.

To my favorite human, you are my valentine. Promise not to kill you~.

 **Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!** _Please be my valentine..._

Love, Izaya and Shizuo."

"Um... Internet." Izaya responded. They had accidentally written on the same card. How did they even manage to do that? But they had Mikado in their arms. So they didn't care.

Mikado looked over his shoulder at Kida who gave his two thumbs up. Anri cocked her head. "What's going on?"

Kida waved it off holding back tears. "Nothing my beautiful Anri. Mikado is just taking the first step into becoming a pimp. I'm so proud."


	14. You and Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kitten nearly comes between the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by DeathGirl-Chan:  
> -Mikado got a new kitten and for weeks Shizuo and Izaya are frustrated sexually  
> since he pays most of his attention to that cat…whatever you do from there  
> is fine. XD-  
> I hope you like it!

Mikado hugged his school jacket closer to himself and shivered. It was a really chilly day in Ikebukuro and he couldn't wait to get to his heated apartment. Well, it was Izaya's apartment but he insisted Mikado move in with him and think of it as his own home. And Shizuo insisted that if he didn't move in with Izaya he could move in with him.

Mikado smiled to himself. Those two could be so sweet.

"Mew."

He stopped when he heard a high-pitched cry.

"Meow."

Mikado looked down the alley he walked past and in a box was a tiny calico kitten. It meowed at Mikado again.

"Aw, you're so tiny." Mikado gushed petting the kitten. The kitten nuzzled the teens hand a purred making Mikado coo.

"Do you have a home? You don't seem to have a collar." Mikado looked closer at the box it was in. Written on it in sharpy was "Free Cats".

"Maybe Izaya will let me keep you. What do you say, little guy?" Mikado asked the kitten. The kitten answered by climbing up Mikado's arm. The teen laughed and held the cat close to his chest back to their apartment.

"I'm home. And I have a surprise." Mikado called.

Izaya and Shizuo looked up from the couch they were sitting on. "Is the surprise why you're so late? I was about to let Shizuo off his leash and track you down." Shizuo grunted and hit Izaya in the side.

"No...It's-um..." Mikado stuttered. He gave up trying to explain and came up to the two and showed them the kitten. "Can we keep him? Please?"

They looked between the kitten and Mikado. Shizuo shrugged and Izaya sighed. "As long as he doesn't tear the furniture, the furball can stay."

Mikado hugged the cat then set it down to jump in between Izaya and Shizuo. They hugged Mikado close and he sighed in content.

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo were on their last nerve. As much as they hated to admit it they were sexually frustrated. It had been months since Mikado had brought Tugi home and they haven't been able to do anything. Anything.

Anytime they tried to coax Mikado into bed the cat would not stop bothering them and Mikado felt bad when they locked it out.

Shizuo knew Mikado loved to play with the kitten because he was worried it would get lonely being the only pet in the house. "What if we get another cat to keep Tugi company?"

Izaya gave Shizuo a calculating look. He grabbed the blond by the collar and dragged him out the door. "Where's the nearest pet shop."

* * *

Mikado sat in the kitchen with Tugi on his lap worrying about Izaya and Shizuo. They've been gone a lot for the past week and they wouldn't tell them what they were doing.

He felt his throat tighten and his eye tear up. It was probably his fault! He knew that he was letting them down by paying so much attention to Tugi. He couldn't help it though! Tugi didn't have anyone else to play with in their big apartment. He didn't want him to get lonely.

The teen started sniffling. He didn't want to move out but at the rate things were going he might as well.

He was so deep in his depressed thoughts he didn't hear the door open or the excited calls of his name.

"Mikado~! Oh Mika-." Izaya stopped when he saw Mikado close to tears. "Mikado baby what happened? Are you okay? Do you want someone to disappear?"

Mikado felt himself start to cry. He might as well tell them what they've been wanting to hear. "...leave."

Izaya leaned closer to hear what Mikado mumbled. "What?"

Mikado sniffed. "I said I'll *hic*leave tomorrow."

Izaya froze. "Mikado what on earth are you talking about?"

At this time, Shizuo walked in to see Izaya trying to comfort a crying Mikado. He clutched his package close and hurried over to them. "Who needs to die?" He demanded wanting to know who made Mikado cry.

Mikado whipped at his tears but more just came. "N-no one Shizuo. I'll just be leaving now. I'll go pack my things."

This time Shizuo froze as well.

"Mikado-koi what are you talking about baby?" Izaya asked holding the teens wet cheeks.

"W-well. I know that I haven't been very good boyfriend since I got Tugi a-and you two have been out probably to get away from me. *sniff* So I thought I might as well leave before you guys have to tell me."

"Ooh Mikado. You know that's not true koi."

"Hey now Mikado that's not true."

Shizuo and Izaya said at the same time taking Mikado into their arms. They'd forgotten how bad Mikado's insecurity could be. At the beginning of their relationship nearly any problem, they had made Mikado doubt himself. They'd thought he had grown out of it after so long.

"We love you, Mikado." Shizuo proclaimed. "Something simple like a cat isn't going to change that. We know you love Tugi, we're not going to make you choose. So there's no need to leave. Yes?"

Mikado scrubbed away at the tears that were starting to dry. "Really?"

The informant and ex-bartender confirmed. "Then what were you two doing this entire time?"

"We wanted to get a surprise for you Mikado-koi." Izaya motioned to Shizuo.

Shizuo picked up the package he was holding and handed it to Mikado. The package started to purr and lick Mikados cheek with a rough tongue making him laugh.

"We left to get Tugi a companion so he's not lonely anymore and you don't have to worry about him. We would have gotten him sooner, but we couldn't find the right cat. Damn cats. " Shizuo explained.

Mikado broke into a wide grin and cuddled the new white kitten to himself. "Aaw-thanks you guys."

"Come on Mikado. I know a way to make all of us feel better." Izaya cooed noticing Mikado was starting to get a headache from the crying.

Shizuo scooped Mikado up in his arms bridal style and took him to their bedroom while Izaya took the new kitten and placed him with Tugi before joining Mikado and Shizuo.


	15. Oh God the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mikado's parents come to town and Mikado has all of the regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Midnight Shadow Girl:  
> -Ummm, if it's not trouble, could you do one where Shizuo and Izaya meet  
> Mikado's parents? I wanna see their reactions. I bet it'll be funny.-  
> Hope you like it 。(⌒∇⌒。)

Mikado loved his parents. He really did. He was the type of child that would send them cards every birthday and holiday.

He truly loved his parents. Just not here.

"Hi, honey!"

Not here.

"There you are son! Haha."

Anywhere but here.

"Mom, Dad!? What are you doing here?" Mikado stood as frozen as a statue staring in horror at his parents.

Mikado felt torn between crying hysterically and hiding under a rock. He's finally moved out and away from his parents so _why did they follow him?!_

They looked like a normal Japanese couple if it weren't for the tropical shirts and Bermuda shorts they were wearing. His petite mother with her short black hair tied into a bun smiled giddily at him. His more average father, that he resembled a lot if it wasn't for his father's angular face, grinned widely at him.

Anri cocked her head at Mikado's strange reaction to these people. "Mikado-san, who might they be?"

Kida stealthily hid behind her like the secret blonde ninja he was. "Those are Mikado's parents. Run while you still can, they don't know your face yet." He whispered as quietly as he could.

"Why?"

Then they attacked.

Mikados mother squashed her son in a deadly mother bear hug. "Oh, Mikado baby we've missed you so much! Have you been eating right? Getting plenty of exercise? Oh dear, you look dehydrated. Have you been drinking enough liquids? You have to come with us for dinner tonight."

Mikado's father laughed heartily and clapped him on the back. "It's good to see you son! How's that apartment going? Not to bad I hope. I told you-you should have gotten the other apartment."

"Dad that was a romance rent house for prostitutes."

"Yeah, but they had nice bathrooms." Mikado's father deadpanned.

"Oh don't you remember honey, Mikado's living with his boyfriends." Mikado's mother stepped in.

"Wait, Mom, you told him?!"

"Well, of course, dear. We both knew it was going to happen eventually. A boy can't be as cute, sweet, and shy as you are and not be at least bi."

"We still have to meet them eventually. Gotta make sure these men know how to take care of our son." Mikado's father proclaimed puffing out his chest.

Anri cleared her throat and everyone gave her their attention. Kida frantically signaled her not to do it, but she ignored him. "I'm sorry to interrupt but are you Mikado's parents?"

Mikado's mother released her son and shook her hand.

"Yes, I am dearey. Are you one of Mikado's friends?"

"Yes, I'm Anri Sonohara, ma'am."

"Oh so you're the pretty girl Mikado's been telling us about! It's so nice to meet you. And there you are Kida! And you're blonde! Is this a new fashion trend?"

Mikado's face turned redder and redder every passing second.

"Mom...Dad, please...What are you doing here?"

"Your mother and I are on a business trip to Tokyo and our flight stopped here. We thought we should come down and visit you." His father said still smiling.

"That's...really nice mom and dad. You didn't need to do that. I mean you really shouldn't have. How long are you in town?" Mikado asked feeling the dread inside him growing stronger and stronger.

"Oh just until tomorrow. Just enough time for us to catch up!" His mother responded.

Mikado sighed in relief mentally. He could make it one day-

"Oh Mikado~!"

-he regretted his life choices.

Izaya hugged him tightly from behind and nuzzle his face in Mikado's hair.

"Izaya, what are you doing?" Mikado asked squirming uselessly.

"You were gone for so long we were starting to get worried!" Izaya said pouting. _'The tracking device on you alerted us you were in one area for too long.'_ Was what he didn't say.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Mikado asked before feeling another pair of arms wrap around him.

Shizuo lazily held him close and rested his head on his shoulder. "Yo." Was all Shizuo grunted in greeting.

Mikado's parents just blinked at this. "Oh, Mikado are these more friends of yours? They look quite handsome." His mother asked.

Mikado felt his blush that was going away come back and cleared his throat. "Um, Mom, Dad these...are my boyfriends Izaya and Shizuo. Guys, these are my parents." He introduced.

Shizuo looked between Mikado and his parents. "These guys...are your parents." He stated. Mikado nodded.

Izaya and Shizuo released the teen and approached the parents.

"Please give us your son's hand in marriage." They both said at the same time, Izaya holding Mikado's mothers hands and Shizuo holding his fathers.

Mikado, Kida, and Anri froze like stone.

"Wha-" Mikado's father started before getting cut off.

"We promise we can provide for him." Shizuo stated.

"We can shelter and protect him." Izaya continued.

"We will make him the happiest person in the world."

"We can give you many grandchildren."

Shizuo gave Izaya a pointed look. "We can do everything BUT that."

Izaya stared at Shizuo for a moment. "...Fuck it, abort mission."

Then they ran like they were never there with a yell of "It was nice meeting you!".

Mikado's parents blinked in confusion and the three teens were so in shock they resembled statues.

"So those are the two you're dating, Mikado-chan? They're rather fast." Mikado's mother commented.

* * *

Mikado's parents walked into a five-star restaurant dressed for the occasion. "Um, we have a reservation under the name Izaya Orihara?" Mikado's father asked the recipient unsure.

The man looked at them then at his list and nodded. "Yes, you're Mr and I presume?"

Mikado's parents looked at each other in surprise. When they got a call confirming a reservation they never made they thought there was a mistake.

"Right this way to your table. and are already here."

They followed the man to a table with Izaya and stood up and greeted them before they all got settled.

After ordering their food, Shizuo and Izaya tried to keep a light conversation going throughout the meal.

"So what do you two do for a living? Mikado doesn't go into very much detail about it. Just that it pays well." Mikado's father asked.

"I'm a debt collector and Fle-Izaya is a private informant."

"My that's...unusual." Mikado's mother commented.

When the food was eaten and the last minute wine was out Izaya got to the point.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ryuugamine, we invited you to properly apologize for the sudden outburst we had earlier. However we really would like to make our relationship with Mikado more official with your acceptance." Izaya spout out a load of bullshit trying to win over Mikado's parents with flattery and formality. If neither of those worked he could always blackmail them. Shizuo wanted to bang his head against the table with how ridiculous that just sounded.

Mikado's mother giggled to their surprise. They weren't expecting that. "Oh silly, you don't need our permission."

Mikado's father continued. "Mikado's old enough he can make his own decisions, especially when it comes to his love life."

"Not to mention that temper of his when he get's serious. I doubt he'll take any serious crap from anyone. They grow up so fast." Mikado's mother said with a tear in her eye.

"As long as he's happy and healthy we won't butt in."

"However…" Mikado's mother threatened. The flames of hell erupted behind Mikado's parents and their eyes shined with malice. "If you hurt our Mikado, we'll fillet you like a fish and feed you to the crows."

Izaya and Shizuo sweat-dropped and nodded.

* * *

Mikado's parents waved goodbye from the subway ticket gate.

"Bye Mikado baby! Stay safe hun! We'll see you later! Be sure to call!" Mikado's mother called as they climbed onto the train.

Mikado waved back weakly. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad."

When the train left Mikado turned to his boyfriends on either side of him. "So how did the dinner go?"

"...Better than we expected." Shizuo said taking a drag of his cigarette.


	16. Daycare Corner (Child Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikebukuro Daycare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by anime lover 92:  
> -Love the stories can u do one when they r kids please thst will be very cute!-  
> I hope you like it ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／

At Ikebukuro daycare, Celty cooed over little baby Mikado. He looked absolutely adorable in his pink bunny footie pajamas!

"Awwww, look who has such big blue eyes~." Celty tickled Mikado's stomach making him clap and giggle around his pacifier.

"Celty," Shinra, her husband, cried, "heeeeeeeeeelp. Kida fell again and I can't get him to stop crying."

Celty told him she'd be there in a moment and set Mikado down in front of his baby toys. Almost instantly Mikado was fussed over by 6 and 5-year-old Shizuo and Izaya.

They played with him and made faces at him to make the baby pay attention to them. Celty sighed exasperatedly but fondly.

She'll never know what it was about Mikado those two loved so much. After all he was just a baby. She would have thought they'd have more fun playing with the children their age. Yet the two boys basically stare her down anytime she's carrying Mikado until she sets the baby down.

Celty took one last glance at Mikado giggling over Izaya and Shizuo's antics before going to help Shinra with Kida.

Shizuo glared at Izaya. "Hey! Go away you stupid bug! It's my turn to watch 'Kado!" He yelled in Izaya's face.

"Kufufufufu. You act like I care what you think idiot caveman. Besides, it's clearly my turn to watch Mikado." Izaya responded smirking.

Shizuo growled. He grabbed the nearest toy, which was a truck and chucked it at Izaya. Izaya dodged across the room and grabbed the plastic butter knife from the plastic playhouse. He taunted Shizuo by sticking his tongue out at him. "With that aim, you can't fall into water even if you jumped out of a boat."

With a war cry, Shizuo grabbed the full sized table and aimed it at Izaya. "Wait, we're in grade school, how are you lifting that table?" Izaya commented before hopping out of the way of flying furniture.

Baby Mikado watched Shizuo and Izaya with wide eyes, sucking on his hand. After a while he got tired of watching. He starting sniffling and crying crocodile tears.

Shizuo and Izaya stopped what they were doing when they first hear Mikado crying afraid he accidentally hurt himself.

"Hey there. Come on there's no need to cry." Shizuo picked Mikado up and he slowly stopped crying. Mikado stared up at Shizuo's hair before giggling and grabbing it. Shizuo squawked when Mikado started pulling his hair.

"Awwww. They learn so fast." Izaya cooed.

* * *

When Celty came back she couldn't help but smile.

The three of them were curled up on the naptime mats sleeping. Mikado between Shizuo and Izaya. One of their hands in both of his.

Later Celty tried to take Mikado from them to return him to his parents and she could have sworn she heard the two older children curse her out in their sleep.


	17. Reality? (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Izaya wants Mikado's magic fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by greenapple23:  
> -Basically, me and greenapple had a conversation about Izaya wanting Mikado to use his magic fingers on him.-  
> Hope you like this!

Izaya prowled through the streets of Ikebukuro humming some tune he heard on the internet. That's abnormal. The streets were empty.

He caught sight of a certain black haired teen. Oh it's Mikado! He looked a sexy as ever.

"Oh Mikado~!" Izaya called. Mikado turned to look at him as he wrapped his arm around Mikado's shoulders.

"How about we have lunch, huh, Mikado." Mikado watched him wearily before nodding. Izaya laughed mentally. Time to woo little Mikado into bed.

Izaya led the both of them to Russia Sushi which was surprisingly close considering they were on the other side of town moments ago.

The restaurant was empty too. They sat down at a table already set with food. He and Mikado started eating the sushi and chatting. Izaya really liked this flavor. Why did it seem familiar?

"Have you been stabbing anyone with a pen recently?" Izaya asked with a smirk. Mikado rolled his eyes. "No Izaya, I have not been stabbing anyone with pens."

"So how are you and Shizuo doing?" Mikado asked back. Izaya paused. That was a weird thing to ask. Everyone knew they hated each other.

"Kufufu. As always. I try to kill him. He tries to kill me. I still wish he would change his war cry though. Hearing, ' **IZAYA'** gets old after a while." He replied arrogantly.

Mikado hummed. "Shizuo has a lot of cries I can tell you that much."

Izaya's smirk fell. "Huh?" What?

"Shizuo. You should hear him in bed. He can be a screamer when he wants to be. Especially that time when I tied him up and blindfolded him. Man he can be a beast~." Mikado told him with a dreamy look in his eyes. Like he was recalling something.

Izaya really didn't like this. "You and Shizuo-"

"Sleep together? Yes, we do occasionally. Sometimes he needs a good time and I need a good time. If you know what I mean. Sometimes I would just make him cum over and over again until he was a sobbing wreck with a dry orgasm."

Izaya felt his blood boil. Where the hell did Shizuo get off thinking he could sleep with Mikado before he could. He had known and liked Mikado longer than Shizuo ever could have. He so had first dibs.

"It's so cute to hear him babbling after orgasm~."

Izaya was going to shank the damn blonde piece of-

"And sometimes when he's so fucked out he'll mumble about me having a magic touch."

-and gut him like a fish-

"And by the looks of it Izaya, it seems you want some of it too~."

Izaya growled at Mikado. He was a possessive person by nature. And hearing Mikado talk about his sex life with Shizuo made his mind scream with jealousy.

Mikado gave Izaya a teasing smirk. "Isn't that right? I~za~ya~kun?" He was teasing him! Outright teasing him. Now way was he going to let this fly.

The informant surged up, grabbed Mikado by the front of his uniform, and kissed him fiercely.

With skills Izaya had no clue Mikado possessed, the teen grabbed Izaya by the jaw and forced his tongue in Izaya's mouth.

Izaya felt himself melt at the way Mikado invaded and concurred the kiss. His knees started to buckle.

Mikado pulled back to push and crowd him against a wall. When did he get back to his apartment?

Izaya stopped thinking about it when Mikado resumed kissing him. "Look at you. You're about ready to cum in your pants already." Mikado licked Izaya's lips.

"If you really wanted it this badly, you should've asked." Izaya was panting at this point. "Bad bad boy." Mikado undid the button and zipper of Izaya's pants. "I'm going to have to show you what happens to stubborn boys who think only of themselves."  
  
Izaya moaned when Mikado pawed at his erection through his boxers. "You should have come to me on your knees begging for me to fuck you." Mikado whispered into his ear before taking his lobe in his mouth and sucking on it.  
  
The informant thrust his hips forward to grind against Mikado. Mikado tsked. "Much more greedy than I thought. You really have been impatient for this. I'll just need some...extra help then." He cooed.  
  
Mikado pushed Izaya back and he flopped on his back topless and pantsless, left only in his boxers. Mikado flipped Izaya on his stomach and straddled his back. "Such smooth skin, Izaya. I can't wait to turn it red and blue~."  
  
The teen grabbed Izaya's wrists and handcuffed them behind his back with black leather cuffs lined with padding.  
He then got off of Izaya's back and raised him up on his knees. Mikado bound Izaya's shins to his thighs with similar cuffs but larger, leaving Izaya open and helpless.  
  
Mikado flipped Izaya onto his back. "Let's get down to it, neh, Izaya." Mikado grinned at him. Izaya nodded. Seeing this Mikado took Izaya by the chin and forced a gag into his mouth. Mikado then kissed and bit hickeys along Izaya's neck making him moan behind the gag and bare his neck for Mikado.  
  
The teen rewarded Izaya by taking his erection and pumping slowly. Izaya arched his back  with a muffled cry. He never noticed Mikado slipped a black leather cock ring on him.Oh god did it feel good. But it wasn't enough!  
  
"Look at how responsive you are! I'm going to have so much fun with you." Mikado cooed smirking.  
  
Mikado moved down his chest licking and biting until he reached one of his nipples. The teen took the nipple between his teeth and bit down. Izaya shivered and bucked his hips best he could. Mikado continued to stroke his cock while he played with his nipples until they were so over sensitive he was in tears. Izaya was thrusting his hips wildly into the air. He needed to cum! The constriction at the base of his erection was driving him insane! Just a little more!  
  
Izaya jolted when he felt something round press against his entrance. Oh god! Izaya arched and moaned when the first bead went in. Mikado chuckled and rubbed at Izaya's hole with the next bead. "You better get used to it Izaya, because there's four more." Mikado rubbed Izaya's sides as he pushed bead after bead into Izaya.  
  
Izaya felt overwhelmed and so full. After the third bead the ones inside him would push against his prostate. Right before he orgasmed Mikado would roughly grab his balls and stop him. Mikado pushed all of the beads in before pulling them out repeatedly until he had to stop Izaya from climaxing about five times.  
  
"So Izaya, have you learned your lesson? Will you come to me begging on your knees when the need comes? I want you to say it." Mikado ordered removing the gag from Izaya's mouth. Izaya's mind was in a daze to the point where his eyes were crossed and he couldn't help it. "Y-yes! I p-promise! I'll beg for your cock when I get hard. Please! Fuck me, please! I'm going crazy!." Izaya's head shook side to side in a daze as he said this.  
  
Mikado smirked. "Good boy." He said while he ripped all of the beads out of Izaya at once. Mikado again stopped Izaya from climaxing making him scream in frustration.  
  
A moment later he was screaming for a different reason when Mikado entered him in one thrust. Mikado didn't take it slow. He instantly took a brutal and demanding pace until he felt his orgasm coming. "Are you going to cum with me? You should, you've earned it. Cum with me." Mikado ordered before cumming in Izaya. Izaya orgasmed soon after.

* * *

Izaya jolted awake, sweating, and with very damp pants. He laid there panting, waiting for his heart to go down. He glanced down at his soiled sheets. _'One heck of a dream. When the hell did my mind become that kinky?'_

After changing sheets and pants Izaya checked his cameras around Ikebukuro. Dream or not there was no way he was going to let Mikado top Shizuo instead of him.


	18. Sorry For Scaring You (Ghost AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kida convinces Mikado to move into a new apartment. That turned out to be haunted.Why do the strange things happen to him?

"'Kado! Hey, Mikado open up! You gotta see what I found!"

Mikado looked up from his computer at the banging at his door and Kida's yelling.

"...Kida the door's open, remember. The lock broke last week."

There was silence at the other side of the door before Kida walked in holding a newspaper. "You are going to love me until the end of time for this," Kida said shoving the newspaper in Mikado's face.

"Kida, I've told you I can't read 'too close for comfort' print," Mikado said taking the paper from him and reading the article he pointed at.

"Two room apartment...fully furnished...Apt E45...good condition...only 1-I can actually afford this! There has to be something wrong with it if it's this cheap."

"Yeah, which is whyyyyyy~," Kida took Mikado by the hand, "We are going to check it out ourselves!", and dragged him to the address the apartment complex was said to be.

After explanations, the landlord showed Mikado around the apartment. It was rather spacious. There was a main living room with a couch, table, and TV. A miniature kitchen area placed in the corner. In the other room was a bedroom with full sized bed, nightstand, and a conjoined bathroom.

Mikado was excited with what he saw and bought the apartment.

He backtracked though when the landlord looked at him with a resigned sadness.

"Don't you think that was a bit strange?" Mikado asked Kida on their way to his now old apartment to pack his things.

"He's probably just sad he lost his pimp pad."

"Kida, what is it with you and pimps?"

"That's a story for another time~," Kida said winking at Mikado.

"What other time," Mikado spluttered, "I just directly asked-"

"Oh look we're here!"

" _Kida._ "

* * *

As it turned out his old landlord didn't care that Mikado was moving. He just grunted at Mikado and told him to give the keys back when he leaves.

Mikado and Kida took their time packing and carrying box after box from Mikado's old apartment, to his new one, and up the elevator to apartment E45 that was on the fifth floor. It took about five trips.

On the last trip up they ran into an elderly couple on the elevator.

The elderly woman looked at Mikado's boxes and lit up with happiness. "Oh my, moving here are you! I didn't hear any rooms were open except-." Suddenly her expression fell. "Oh my. You've moved into room E45 didn't you."

Mikado and Kida stood there awkwardly not knowing what was going on.

Kida tried to lighten the sudden solemn mood by flinging his arm around Mikado. "That's right lady! My best buddy even got a good deal on it."

The elderly man wrapped an arm around his wife. The old woman sniffled a bit.

"May God have mercy on your poor souls."

With that the elevator dinged and the elderly couple left. Mikado and Kida stared after the old lady in horror.

"...Did she just say may God have mercy on our souls?"

"...Kida, I swear if I die I'm taking you down with me."

"Aw but 'Kado!" Kida whined.

Mikado sighed when he got back looking at all of the boxes he had to unpack. When he and Kida finished moving the boxes it was too late to cook anything so they went out to eat. And now here he was with takeout and all of his personal possessions in boxes.

' _I'll do it first thing in the morning. Thank god school's on break.'_ He thought. _  
_

Mikado sleepily laid out the bed linens the last owners didn't take with them and crawled under the covers. He fell asleep soon after still in his day clothes.

Later, something woke Mikado in the middle of the night. It could barely be considered waking up though since Mikado was barely conscious. He was way too tired to deal with anything so he fell back asleep.

Mikado's brain was so tired, it refused to acknowledge the bed covers next to him being pulled back and then up again. Like something had just gotten in the bed alongside Mikado.

* * *

When Mikado fully woke up the next morning he felt like there was something really important he was supposed to remember, but for the life of him he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and ate his leftovers for breakfast.

It was rather nasty, but all of his cooking utensils were in box number 4. Hopefully. He lost track of what he was packing around box number 2.

Mikado sighed getting to work. He managed to unpack half of his boxes before he decided to take a break.

He took one step and nearly fell flat on his face. Mikado looked at what he tripped on. There was an old, discolored box laying at his feet. _'That's weird. I don't remember that box being there. Actually I don't remember this box at all.'_

Mikado mentally counted all of the boxes he packed. His eyes widened. He'd never seen this box before.

_'I'll just check it out later.'_ Mikado thought placing the box on the kitchen isle.

Mikado made it 5 minutes through a game show on his new TV from his new coach (which was so much better than the floor) before he froze. The old box he found earlier was sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

He swirled around to the kitchen isle where he had placed the box to find the spot empty.

_'But I just-I could have sworn I put that there!'_ Mikado thought. He turned back to the box and swallowed. Why did it feel like the box was watching him?

_'Well, it's not like anything inside is gonna eat me.'_ Mikado pried the box open and peered inside.

A paper with the word "Welcome" painted in red greeted him. Under the letter was a blue yukata covered in dust and cobwebs.

Mikado searched for a name from the sender but didn't find any. He really hoped this was a present one of his neighbors gave him while he wasn't looking.

Mikado checked all of the windows and door to make sure they were locked.

* * *

"Aww! See, I told you he'd like it ~❤"

"He nearly ran screaming you idiot."

"Yeah. But he didn't."

* * *

Mikado groaned awake to the sound of his phone going off. He had been so freaked out by the present yesterday he hadn't gotten much sleep. Maybe he should have asked Kida about it last night.

He wanted to throw his phone at the wall but he couldn't afford a new one. So he answered it instead.

"'ello?"

"'KADO! You'll never believe it! I totally got my study on last night and you'll never guess what I found! You gotta get over here asap! And I mean A.S.A.P." Kida yelled into the phone.

Mikado lost track of what Kida was saying and just grunted. "Alright Kida. I'll be right there."

He sighed. It was too early for this. Mikado started falling asleep to the feeling of his head being petted. No wonder animals loved it so much. He snuggled closer to the hand that was petting him and relaxed. His breathing evened out when Kida's voice rang out from the phone.

"Hello? Mikado? Hellooooooo. Did you fall asleep? But you HAVE TO SEE THIS."

Oh yeah. Hanging up was important. Especially with Kida. Mikado hung up and placed his phone on the nightstand. Wait...What just happened?!

Mikado quickly scanned the room. There was no one there. Which was a good thing.

He ran his fingers through his hair. The feeling of cold, slender fingers was still there. Mikado almost shivered. That was a pretty strange thing of him to dream up. Maybe he should get out more.

Yeah.

That's it.

* * *

"Okay Kida what-whoa!" The moment Mikado walked through the door Kida grabbed him and sat him down in front of a presentation board complete with a map of the area, pictures, and a written report.

"Alright Mikado," Kida said pulling out a pointer, "let's go over what we know."

"Kida, what is this? And why can't you put this much effort in your homework?"

"Because that stuff's boooooring. Okay onto the more interesting stuff. This here is your apartment complex." Kida smacked the pointer on the map of Ikebukuro.

"What we know so far is that it's worth a **lot** more than what we paid for.-" "What I paid for Kida." "-And when anyone discovered of our connection with said apartment, they would near break down crying. So I thought 'Hey, why don't I go internet search this?' and dude I found something!"

Kida pointed to a news clipping of a building fire. "Turns out there was a fire here. Ten people died, including a Shizuo Heiwajima and an Izaya Orihara who lived in our apartment. Now of course, this wouldn't be much of a big deal if it weren't for the reports. After the apartments were rebuilt, anyone who tried to move into our apartment would run screaming.

I would think this is fate's way of saying, 'Hey, this apartment is for Kida's special friend, stay out' except for the rumors. Dude, families reported sudden fires in the kitchen, shadows in the hallways, things moving! Lights going off, screaming in the night, bed levitating. So my theories are aliens, vampires, or ghosts."

Mikado watched Kida point to crudely hand drawn pictures of said theories. "Kida I swear if you're trying to scare me-"

"But I'm not! Come on 'Kado you gotta believe me!"

"So, basically, what you're saying Kida is that you got me a supposedly haunted/extraterrestrial or vampire targeted apartment."

"Yep. :D"

"...I would tell you to get out but this is your apartment."

"Don't worry Mikado, I got this covered." Kida proclaimed handing Mikado a helmet covered in tin foil, a garlic necklace with a wooden stake, and an Ouija board.

* * *

Mikado idly watched TV while he thought about what Kida told him. Those things couldn't be true, could they? Mikado took out his laptop and looked himself.

Crud they were true. Or at least there were a lot of people claiming they were. Apparently a couple had even hired a priest and monk to exorcise the place. All they got was no success and a bloody bathroom.

Mikado's head shot up. What was that?

The lights flicked a few more times before going off. Mikado could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His laptop, cellphone, everything just shut down. His laptop and phone had a full battery, why did they turn off?

He waited in dead silence for something to happen next.

Mikado jumped out of his skin when an ear-splitting scream pierced the air. Oh God what was going on? Moments later angry yells from other occupants came and the person in the apartment above him gave a loud apology and said he'd turn the volume down.

He could have kissed someone if he wasn't alone in his apartment. That explained the screaming. But why was the power out?

Suddenly the TV came back on. But all it showed was static. The sound of water dripping echoed through the silent room like gun shots. The teen was near hyperventilating. This was too much at once.

Mikado used what little light the TV provided to navigate his way to where the dripping was coming from.

By the time he stumbled his way to the source the lights came back on. He had ended up at the bathroom. Strange. The dripping stopped. Nothing in the bathroom seemed wrong so he went back to the living room. If he was holding something he would have dropped it.

All of his furniture was on its side. The couch was on its side. The table was on its side. It was like someone had taken all of his furniture and rotated them 90 degrees.

His phone suddenly started ringing making him yelp. Mikado found his phone sitting on its side next to the sideways table.

"Hello?"

_" **HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!** "_ *click*

Mikado stared at his phone after the call ended. Did someone just seriously call his phone to laugh like a maniac then hang up?

The lights went off again and came back on a second later. All of his furniture was right side up but this time they were all rearranged.

The teen stared completely lost before running to his bedroom, locking himself inside. He brace himself against the door and called Kida.

"Kida? Kida! Something's going on-"

_"Whoa, calm down Mikado, talk slower. And who's that there with you?"_

Mikado felt dread pooling in his gut. "Kida, what are you talking about?"

_"Well the other guy talking."_

Even though he was afraid to, Mikado checked the room. It was just him. "Kida, what are they saying?"

_"He keeps chanting, 'He's ours now, go away. He's ours now, go away. He's ours now, go away.' Are you watching a movie? Is it movie night! How could I forget movie night!"_

Mikado quickly hit the end call button. Oh God he was going to die wasn't he? He wasn't even out of high school yet, he was too young to die! The teen noticed something on the floor and shrieked.

Sticking out from under his bed was an arm. A forearm and hand that was not there a second ago and really should never be there.

The arm braced it's hand against the floor and pulled itself further out. Mikado pressed himself closer to the door behind him with every move the arm made. The rest of the forearm crept out, then the elbow. A rolled up white sleeve showed next along with locks of blonde hair.

Then whoever, or whatever, that was under the bed flickered and vanished.

Mikado grabbed at his heart that was trying to jump out of his chest. What were the things Kida mentioned? Vampires, aliens, and ghosts. He scared enough at the moment to try anything. Let's see. A vampire probably would have killed him by now and previous victims. Weren't there supposed to be flashing lights and weird noises with little green men if this were aliens? And...well, ghosts actually fitted this situation to a T.

The teen crept to his closet where he placed the things Kida gave him. He dig out the Ouija board and read the instructions.

**1\. Never use the Ouija board in your house. (Anywhere where people do not lay their head at night.)**

Well, not like he had much of a choice.

**2\. Use candles. White candles if possible.**

Mikado was sure he could find something.

**3\. Always say 'Goodbye'. Moving the planchette to say goodbye will end the session and close the connection spirits can escape from.**

Okay, he could do that. Mikado tried to call Kida to help him but there was no signal. It was working only minutes ago.

Mikado cautiously left his room. Quiet so far. The teen searched the kitchen finding red candles and matches. It didn't make a difference if the candles were red did it? He set up the candles and Ouija board on the coffee table. The teen sat in front of the board on the couch cross-legged.

He reached out and placed two fingers on the planchette. He really hoped he didn't look ridiculous doing this. "Um...Hello? Is there anyone here?"

Mikado jolted when the planchette actually moved on its own.

**J.U.S.T.T.H.E.T.H.R.E.E.O.F.U.S.**

"The three of us? There's two of you?"

The planchette moved to yes.

Mikado tensed not knowing how he was supposed to take this. "So, what are your names? Mine's Mikado."

**W.E.K.N.O.W.I.M.S.H.I.Z.U.O.A.N.D.T.H.E.O.T.H.E.R.I.S.I.Z.A.Y.A.**

Oh. "You're the ones that died in the fire."

Again the planchette moved to yes.

Mikado communicated with the spirits some more. They didn't seem that bad. Hopefully this weren't evil spirits proving how gullible he was.

"Where are you?" He asked.

**I.N.F.R.O.N.T.O.F.Y.O.U.**

Mikado felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He looked up but didn't see anything.

**I.M.B.E.H.I.N.D.Y.O.U.X.D**

**G.O.D.D.A.M.N.I.T**

Mikado felt a cold presence wrap around his neck. He really hoped those weren't hands.

"Did you scare all those people away?"

**W.E.D.I.D.N.T.L.I.K.E.T.H.E.M.**

"So are you going to drive me out?"

To his surprise the planchette moved to no.

"Oh. Thanks. I guess."

**A.W.Y.O.U.R.E.S.O.C.U.T.E.**

Mikado heard a giggle next to his ear. He instinctively looked over his shoulder and again didn't see anything.

**W.O.U.L.D.Y.O.U.L.I.K.E.T.O.S.E.E.U.S.**

" _Say yes."_ The voice next to his ear whispered.

"Um." Mikado didn't know what to do. Sure they haven't physically harmed him, but they did scare him to hell and back. "A-alright."

**E.N.D.T.H.E.S.E.S.S.I.O.N.**

Mikado hesitated. Wouldn't ending the session mean they couldn't talk to him? He mentally shrugged moved the planchette to goodbye. The air began to shift.

A blonde man in a bartender suit with sunglasses materialized out of thin air in front of him. Behind him, a dark-haired man appeared. He was in a fur jacket and had his arms around Mikado's neck in a hug.

"Here we are~!" Izaya cooed hugging Mikado tighter. The teen couldn't really feel it that much per se. He felt a chill where Izaya's arms were and slight pressure.

Mikado couldn't help but stare at them. For ghosts they were pretty...handsome. And it didn't help that one of them was getting handsy with him.

"Why are you still here? If you don't mind me asking." Mikado asked shrinking into himself when he realized he could have offended them.

Izaya started playing with Mikado's hair and Shizuo grunted. "We don't mind. We stay here because this was our home. We _liked_ it here. Just because we're dead doesn't mean we're gonna let just anyone live here."

"So why am I still here? What about the other tenants?"

Izaya scoffed. "Disgusting humans. Either so loud or pathetically messy. Like that couple that tried to trash this place. I don't regret what I did to them."

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing that can be proven." Izaya said smiling.

"Um, alright." Mikado agreed nervously. "But if you weren't trying run me out then why did you scare me?"

"Huh?" Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"The yukata?" Mikado pointed out.

"It was a welcome present." Izaya explained pouting.

Mikado could understand that. "Then what about the power and furniture?"

"No offense kid but you have a terrible sense of style. We were doing you a favor." Shizuo said smirking. Mikado felt a blush come to his cheeks. Izaya noticed this and cooed and pinch said cheeks.

"Which one of you did the chanting on the phone then?"

"That was me~!" Izaya cried hugging Mikado closer. "Don't want him getting too close~."

"O-okay. And what about you under the bed?" Mikado asked Shizuo. Shizuo lightly blushed. "I was trying to get to Izaya and I got...stuck."

Mikado had to fight back his smile. This man ghost was cute when he blushed. They weren't intentionally trying to scare the living daylights out of him. They just weren't that good with people.

"So will you stay? We promise not to intentionally give you a heart attack." Izaya asked.

"I'll try."

* * *

School was back and Mikado was still living in apartment E45. He had gotten used to living with two other occupants that could walk through walls. But they still scared the crap out of him sometimes.

Mikado groaned at the sound of his alarm. He really should get a different one. Sluggishly climbing out of bed he slumped his way to the bathroom. "Mikado-chaaaaan~. Come back to beeed. School can wait." Izaya whined floating up to Mikado. He peppered the teens face with kisses trying to coax him to his brilliant idea.

"Izaya I gotta get ready. Get out of the bathroom." Mikado mumbled back not fully aware yet. Izaya pouted. "Aw fine. I'll just go help Shizuo then~." Izaya then floated through the wall to where Mikado assumed to be the kitchen.

The teen got to brushing his teeth. He glanced at the bathroom mirror and promptly choked on his toothbrush. In the mirror Shizuo stood behind Mikado staring at him, not making a sound. Shizuo frowned apologetically. "Sorry...Breakfast is ready."

Mikado spat out the last of the toothpaste he was choking on. "...Thanks, Shizuo. I'll be there in a minute."

Shizuo made sure Mikado wasn't seriously injured (they didn't want him to join them...yet.) before floating to the kitchen.

Mikado finished dressing and entered the living room to find the breakfast Shizuo made for him laid out on the kitchen isle. He smiled his thanks to Shizuo making the ghost blush. Izaya floated up behind Mikado and cuddled with him until he finished his meal.

Loud banging came from the door of the apartment. "Mikado! Come on! We're gonna be late! Not that I mind…" Kida yelled.

Mikado grabbed his bag and kissed Shizuo and Izaya on the cheek. "I'll see you when I come home."

Shizuo pecked Mikado on the lips. "We'll be waiting." Mikado couldn't help but smile.

Mikado opened the door. "Hey 'Kado-" The door flew out of his hand and slammed in Kida's face. "Izaya!" Mikado yelled accusingly at the ghost. Izaya pouted and held his hands up in surrender. "Fiiiiiine." Izaya waved his hand and the door opened again.

Kida rubbed his nose and waited for Mikado to finish locking the door. "Geez Mikado. Even though your boyfriend hates my guts doesn't mean he should destroy my beautiful face."

Mikado snorted. "They don't hate you. They just need time to warm up to you." He stated walking with Kida.

"So how are you living with them? You're okay with it right?" Kida asked.

Mikado thought for a moment. "It's strange, but yeah. I'm happy with it."


	19. Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the festival and Kyubey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Hobbes1993:  
> -Love these new chapters. I want to see a festival one with yukata and kimonos and Shizou and Izaya both trying to see who can get Mikado the move stuff animals.-  
> So I hope you like it.

"Shizuo, please put me down." Mikado asked from his place slung over Shizuo's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A cute sack of potatoes, but a sack of potatoes none the less.

"No." Shizuo responded not missing a beat.

"Please?" Mikado tried.

"No."

"Will you at least put him down." Mikado gestured behind Shizuo's back at Izaya who was slung over Shizuo's other shoulder.

"No."

"I don't want him to either." Izaya drawled out smirking at Mikado leaning over for a kiss. Mikado leaned the other way and pushed Izaya's face away.

"Ah, we're here." Shizuo commented finally setting them down.

Mikado glanced around while fixing his clothing. Oh, so that's why Izaya dragged him off to buy new yukatas. "Guys why are we at the Ikebukuro Festival?"

Izaya dusted his own clothes and draped an arm around Mikado's waist. "Well~, this is your first Ikebukuro Festival and we wanted to make sure it was perfect for our special little human~."

The dark haired teen gave Izaya a pointed look. "So kidnapping me from my apartment is your way of showing me a good time?"

Shizuo shrugged. "We're not that good at asking." He said taking Mikado's hand and laced their fingers together. Mikado blushed at this but continued his glaring/pouting. "You didn't ask at all. You guys picked my lock. Again."

"We're not good with words." Shizuo defended nonchalantly.

Before Mikado could comment, Izaya started leading them through the festival. The trio spent some time browsing and buying trinkets and toys, including masks. Mikado had a Hamtaro mask on the side of his head, Izaya a Power Ranger mask, and Shizuo a Pikachu mask.

"Look, the performers!" Mikado pointed to the parade of people coming their way excitedly. Everyone cleared a path for the parade and clapped and sang along with the dancing figures. Dancers in masks searched the crowds, dancing with people person to person. Three of these dancers came up to the trio.

Shizuo growled at the dancer aiming for him instantly scaring him off.

Izaya threateningly hissed creative profanity filled death threats at the one coming his way making the dancer scurry off.

Mikado laughed alongside the crowd while the last dancer happily tried to get him to participate. The teen was too shy to join in the dancing, but he did enjoy watching the dancers attempts.

Izaya and Shizuo glared at the remaining dancer. Izaya nudged Mikado with his shoulder and pointed in a random direction. When Mikado looked away Shizuo grabbed the dancer by the back of his shirt and dragged into the nearest alley.

Moments later Shizuo walked out of the alleyway. Alone.

Mikado finally noticed the dancers absents. "Huh, I guess he left already."

Shizuo muttered something that sounded like, "Oh he left alright."

Mikado looked at Shizuo strangely before shrugging it off. "Why don't we grab some snacks?" He offered pointing to the Taiyaki stand. Shizuo and Izaya agreed making their way to the short line. When it was their turn the vendor looked at Shizuo and broke out grinning. "Heiwajima! Hey, it's been a while!"

Shizuo stared at the man for a while before finally recognizing him. "Oh yeah. You're one of the other employees from that fast food place I worked at. The place that smelled like sh*t."

The vendor gave a laugh. "Yeah, that's me. But to be fair that place didn't smell that bad. Oh, and who's this cute kid?" He said smiling at Mikado.

In the blink of an eye, Izaya stabbed the counter with his switchblade. "None of your concern." The informant said with his own smile.

The vendor stepped back with his hands up in surrender. "Geez sorry. There's no need to get defensive. Ever heard of 'If you love something let it go'?"

"I always looked at the expression as, 'If you love something break its legs so it can never leave you'." Izaya responded, his expression never changing.

The vendor and Mikado gave Izaya horrified looks. The vendor handed Shizuo three Taiyaki. "They're on the house. Just please _leave_."

Shizuo shrugged and took the offered pastries. Izaya gave the vendor a pointed glare while he put away his switchblade and followed Shizuo and Mikado. They walked to a bench a bit away from the booths to eat in peace.

"Did you really have to pull a knife on the man?" Mikado asked taking his pastry while handing Izaya his own.

"Kufufufufu. He was becoming an inconvenience. Anyway wait here, I saw some candy apples earlier." Izaya pecked Mikado on the cheek.

"Yeah, and I saw some cotton candy. What flavor do you want?" Shizuo asked and Mikado told him bubblegum.

"Why didn't you ask me what flavor I wanted?" Izaya whined. Shizuo snorted. "Because I already know you like blue cotton candy."

"Awww Shizu-chan knows so much about me~."

"Shut the hell up."

Mikado smiled at them while they walked away. Their bickering was annoying at the best of times, but sometimes it was cute.

Mikado jumped when he heard a scuttle and something jumped onto the bench beside him. He stared at the cat thing on the bench. It was pure white with unnerving red eyes, what looked like four ears with a ring hovering around two of them, and was apparently smiling at him. What was it called? Kyu-something. Oh yeah! Kyubey.

The teen tilted his head at the cat-like thing and the cat copied his action right back.

"Contract?" It asked with a flick of its tail.

Mikado blanched. How did that cat just talk to him without opening its mouth? And why was it staring at him like it was looking into his very soul?

A hand shot out from behind the bench and grabbed the cat. Mikado looked up and came face to face with a very angry Izaya. The informant had the cat by the neck and threw it into the sky like a baseball. Izaya glared at the cats disappearing form. He hoped to never see the damned thing again. _Ever._

"Um, Izaya? What was that about?" Mikado asked. Izaya paused for a moment to mentally smooth his ruffled feathers. "Nothing. Here, I got us some candy apples." Izaya shoved one of the candy apples he bought in Mikado's mouth. Mikado glared at him around the apple making Izaya laugh. He leaned in and took a bite of the exposed side of the candy.

"What did I miss? I saw that Kyubey rat in the sky. Did it try to make a contract with you again?" Shizuo asked Izaya around his bag of cotton candy.

" _Never again._ "

After they finished eating they continued on with the festival. Shizuo noticed a fish scooping game and wanted to try it. The vendor handed the man a paper spoon and bowl without looking up.

Shizuo concentrated as hard as he could. He was going to win this even if it killed him. Shizuo readied his paper spoon. He waited for the goldfish to swim into position. Aaand, there! With a war cry Shizuo furiously scooped the fish out of the water. He scooped so hard that the fish flew out of the water, missed the bowl, and smacked Mikado square in the face with a comical 'Thwack!'.

Izaya collapsed on himself, laughing so hard he was clutching his midsection.

Mikado twitched. Did he really just get hit in the face with a fish? Mikado caught the flopping goldfish when it finally slid off his face. Shizuo awkwardly offered the bowl the fish was originally supposed to land in. The poor thing buried itself in the smallest corner of the bowl trembling in fear.

Shizuo and Mikado shared a look. "...Maybe we should just skip this game, Shizu." Mikado said getting the goldfish bagged.

The debt collectors shoulders slumped and he looked at the ground. "Yeah, okay." He mumbled. He was so disappointed in himself. He couldn't even catch a stupid fish right.

Mikado sighed. Shizuo was sad again. Maybe he could find a game Shizuo was sure to win at. The teen brightened when he spotted cork shooting games and ring toss games. Perfect! You have to win at those sooner or later!

Mikado nudged a sulking Shizuo and dragged a still laughing Izaya toward the booths. Shizuo eventually felt better as he won prize after prize. He smirked at Izaya every time he handed Mikado a new prize.

"That's 4 prizes Mikado. Take that you damn Flea."

Izaya stepped up to the challenge. He disappeared to the nearest cork shooting booth and came back with an armful of you animals.

"Here's 6 _better_ prizes Mikado." Izaya gloated. Shizuo growled hunted down a ring toss booth.

And they won. Over.

"14 prizes stupid Flea."

And over.

"26 Shizu- _chan_ ~."

And over.

As the day drew on the mountain of stuffed animals Mikado carried grew bigger and bigger and bigger. By the time the sun was setting the pile had gotten so big Mikado couldn't see anything but fluffy fur.

Shizuo and Izaya called it quits when they heard Mikado yawn and the saw the mountain of stuffed animals start to wobble. Shizuo had won the competition of theirs only because he threw one of the rings so hard it cut through the stuffed animal, through the tent, and embedded itself in a stone stature. The vender gave Shizuo all of the prizes out of fear.

Shizuo grunted and handed half of the toys to Izaya. He then gathered Mikado in his arms, mindful of the stuffed animals Mikado was holding, and carried the sleeping teen home.

On their way to Mikado's apartment Shizuo noticed the strange silence around him and glanced at Izaya. He blanched when he saw Izaya trying to stuff a camera in one of the toys. "Flea are you insane? Well, more insane? You know how mad Mikado got when he found that last camera you hid."

Izaya shrugged. "It's worth a shot."


	20. Love potions don't work, right? (Harry Potter AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo may be successful professors at Hogwarts, but they are still bad at wooing.

Mikado tried to shrink as best he could into his seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. He was being stared at. _Again._ And by the same two people. Mikado groaned. Why him? He didn't do anything!

The dark haired Slytherin was halfway under the table when Masaomi finally noticed what he was doing.

"Hey Mikado, what are you doing? Are you trying to 'explore the halls of Hogwarts'? Take my word for it, dude, it's not as fun as you think it would be. More people don't appreciate it than you'd think."

Mikado's face got redder and redder with each word Masaomi said. Out of all the people in Hogwarts he made friends with it had to be the most womanizing person he had ever met.

The dark haired teen pulled himself back into a sitting position. "Masaomi, I really wish you would understand what civility meant."

Masaomi shrugged.

Mikado chanced a glance at the High Table again and instantly regretted it. "Hey Masaomi," Mikado started, "did I...do something wrong?"

Masaomi glanced at him. "We just got off the Hogwarts Express. We literally just got here. What are ya talkin about?"

Mikado gestured to the High Table. "I'm talking about Professor Orihara and Professor Heiwajima staring at me."

Masaomi searched the row of teachers to find what Mikado was talking about. There, sitting next to each other, was the DADA teacher Professor Heiwajima and Potions master Professor Orihara. Staring at Mikado.

They had their gazes locked on his friend like a couple of hawks eyeing pray. Wow creepy much?

"Really? You're complaining about that? I thought you had that huge crush on them since first year. Oh yep, ya still do." Masaomi added that last part at Mikado's pink face.

"T-That doesn't mean anything. It's not like it'll go anywhere. But seriously Masaomi I feel like they're planning to brutally murder me."

Masaomi cocked his head to the side. "If you die here would you become a ghost too?" Mikado glared at him.

"Wrong time?" Masaomi asked. Mikado silently confirmed.

The doors to the Grand Hall opened and a mass of 11-year-old's were led in by the headless Professor Sturluson. Her head sat at her spot at the High Table smiling kindly at everyone.

She received strange looks from the first years like always. The sorting hat on its stool sang its song like it did every year. When it was done Professor Sturluson placed her head on her shoulders and began calling out names.

Mikado watched the sorting lost in thought. It felt like forever since he was sorted into Slytherin. It was hard to believe he was a sixth year now. Imagine his surprise when he was sorting into the house for the ambitious and cunning. He asked Masaomi about it once, but he just cringed and said, "You're really scary when you snap." To which Mikado had no idea what he was talking about.

The sorting ended, their house had gotten quite a few new students, and Headmaster Kishitani rang his cup with a spoon. "If I could have your attention, please."

The hall fell to silence and turned to the Headmaster. Kishitani stood up with a grin. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts everyone! Now, even if you don't want to, let's all sing the school song! Ready, aaaand, go!"

The hall erupted in an uneven and off pitch chorus of the Hogwarts school song. Mikado grunted when Masaomi flung his arm around Mikado's shoulders danced around him while they sang.

Headmaster Kishitani smiled the entire of the song, not minding at all how horrid it sounded. " Ah, see? Now wasn't that great. Now as you all know-"

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya droned out Shinra's speech. They had heard it a thousand times before. The two teachers contently watched Mikado during the speech. They hoped he had signed up for their classes again this year. And if he didn't they could always change his schedule. Having power was so much fun.

Shinra finished his speech and the meal started.

Izaya watched curiously as Mikado shifted in his seat. What was he nervous about? Was something bothering him? Izaya expressed his thoughts to Shizuo.

The head of Gryffindor shrugged, not knowing either. Izaya hummed and went back to watching their student.

He's grown up nicely over the years. From the adorable itty bitty first year to the cutey sixth year he was now. But now Mikado was 16. That means he was of age for student-teacher relationships. (It was rarely used but was still there.). Izaya and Shizuo couldn't care less about the rule but they knew Mikado would. He was so cute and naive like that. And he was going to be theirs be the end of the year or Merlin help them.

Shinra watched from behind his goblet as Izaya and Shizuo stared down a student at the Slytherin table. Oh dear, why did it feel like they were up to something.

After the feast was finished and everyone was in their common rooms, Professor Orihara held Mikado back while the other students went to their dorms.

Mikado mentally panicked at being alone with Professor Orihara after being stared at by the man all night long. He also felt his stomach flutter a bit from the crush he had on the teacher, but he brushed that aside. He didn't have time for that right now.

Professor Orihara approached him until he was standing in front of Mikado. "Hello, Mr. Ryuugamine. I'm assuming your summer was well?" Professor Orihara asked with a smirk and eyes fixed on his student.

Mikado shuffled on his feet. "Um, y-yeah. It was nice." Mikado mentally cursed himself for stuttering. He's known his Head of the House since he was a first year. He'd just never talked to him. Plus he wasn't a little school girl.

Professor Orihara nodded. "Good, good." The Professor then stared at Mikado like he was expecting him to say something. Mikado felt a nervous sweat coming on. What in Merlin's name was going on?

Crap did someone find the body? Crud, crud, crud! He hid that body so well! It wasn't his fault she wouldn't stop antagonizing him. Okay play it cool, act like you don't know anything.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about, Professor?" Mikado mentally patted himself on the back. Nice going Mikado, nailed it.

Professor Orihara gave Mikado a once over. "Your trip here was good, am I right?" Mikado froze in place. Merlin's balls- they did find the body! "U-um, yes sir. Everything was fine."

Orihara thought this over before nodding. "Very well then. Get to bed then. It's getting late."

Mikado nodded wearily and left.

Izaya watched as Mikado scurried off to bed. Huh, looks like if he wanted answers he was going to have to look harder. Not that he minded, of course.

* * *

Months later and it was getting chillier with every day. Mikado and Masaomi were happy they had most of their classes together. Which was strange because Mikado could have sworn he had divination instead of defense against the dark arts. Masaomi shrugged and said it must have been full.

It was a rather strange year so far. Professor Orihara and Heiwajima never seem to leave him alone. They haven't tried anything but they either stood as close to him as possible (which was really close) and they keep staring at him. Mikado shivered just thinking about it.

They walked to DADA class. They've been trying to learn the Patronus Charm but to very little success. Mikado really wasn't looking forward to this. They entered the empty classroom and sat with the other students on the floor.

Professor Heiwajima had cleared the room to make the class easier.

After a while Professor Heiwajima finally entered the room. "Alright everyone. Just like yesterday, everyone partner up, form two lines face each other. Just start where you left off and I'll get to you eventually."

Mikado and Masaomi got up and stood in their respective places. Masaomi tried the Patronus first and blew a raspberry when nothing happened.

Mikado glanced at Professor Heiwajima to make sure he wasn't looking. Heiwajima was still yelling at a student at the beginning of the line while they were near the end. Good, he really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the Professor.

Mikado tried to focus on a happy memory and waved his wand...Nothing. Huh.

The two tried the charm a few more times before Mikado felt a large hand come down on his left shoulder. Mikado jumped with a yelp and stared at Professor Heiwajima. When did he get so close?

Shizuo smirked. Man, this kid was cute. How in Merlin's name did he get into Slytherin? "Having trouble there Mr. Ryuugamine? Here try this."

Mikado felt his mind freeze when his professor pressed himself against Mikado's back and wrapped his other large hand around Mikado's wand hand. His professor was so close he could feel the heat coming off the man against his back. Mikado kind of wanted to touch the very muscular chest Heiwajima had. Was it just him or did his professor smell like the cologne from Hogsmeade?

Professor Heiwajima squeezed his shoulder. "Alright, what's your memory?"

Mikado stuttered at having his Professors voice right next to his ear. He could feel his breath tickled his ear. "U-um, the summer me and Masaomi went to Italy."

Mikado felt like Heiwajima was giving him an 'are you serious' look. "Sorry kid, but you're gonna have to do better than that. As ridiculous as it sounds you have to think of a moment that was magical for you. Like you felt sparks fly inside you."

Mikado thought about what Professor Heiwajima said. The only time he had felt 'sparks fly' inside him was the first time he arrived at Hogwarts his first year. Maybe he could use that.

"Okay I think I got one."

Professor Heiwajima pressed even closer to him and demonstrated the wand movement by moving Mikados hand in his. Once he felt Mikado knew that movement (and felt he had thoroughly left an impression on the teen) he let Mikado try the charm on his own.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

A sliver of white light flowed from his wand and formed into a fox. It pranced around the room before stopping before Mikado. Mikado stared at it in awe because sweet Merlin he actually did it!

He felt Professor Heiwajima ruffle his hair. "Good job Mikado." He said before moving on to the next student but not before letting his hand linger longer than necessary.

Masaomi gave Mikado a questioning look that Mikado shrugged too. Masaomi got the hint and went back to failing at the Patronus.

During configuration with Professor Sturluson, Masaomi passed Mikado a note while she was lecturing.

'Hey what was that thing with Heiwajima?'

Mikado glared at Masaomi for interrupting his note taking but responded anyway.

'I really don't know. I'm as lost as you are.'

"Mr. Ryuugamine, Mr. Kida is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Professor Sturluson's head asked from her place on her desk while her body walked around the room.

Masaomi shrugged. "Nothing Professor. I was just asking Mikado about his sex life."

The class stared at Masaomi with incredulous looks and Mikado's head thumped against his desk as he finally gave up on life.

"...Detention Mr. Ryuugamine, Mr. Kida. And ten points for your sense of humor, Mr. Kida."

* * *

Mikado was looking forward to potions class. It was quite fun when Masaomi wasn't using the frogs as puppets and actually focused.

They took their usual seats at the desks and waited for Professor Orihara to start class.

"The potion is on the board and in your textbooks. You have until the end of class to hand in a sample of your potion. Don't blow anything up." Professor Orihara said with a shark-like grin. Mikado sweat dropped but sent Masaomi to get the ingredients anyway.

While Mikado cut and stirred the ingredients in the cauldron he felt someone behind him. The teen glanced over his shoulder at whoever it was. He immediately snapped his attention back to his potion. Why was Professor Orihara just standing there? Wasn't he supposed to be observing the other students?

All while Mikado was making his potion, Professor Orihara never moved that far from Mikado's and Kida's station. Was he waiting for something? This felt like the opening feast all over again.

Kida eyed his Professor wearily. Why was this man following Mikado all the time?

Mikado was about to add the last ingredient when his Professor stopped him.

"You'll want to be careful with that, Mr. Ryuugamine, it is highly explosive. You'll have to add it like this."

Professor Orihara took the crushed snake fangs from Mikado and carefully added it to their cauldron.

Mikado and Masaomi watched in amazement as tiny little fireworks shot from the surface of the potion.

Izaya watched Mikado stared transfixed at his display. He couldn't help but feel smug. Good. Be impressed. _Be impressed_.

* * *

Mikado hugged his heat radiating coat closer to himself and nuzzled into his warm scarf. Winter was knocking on their doorstep and Mikado couldn't even wake up in bed without seeing his own breath. Thank Merlin for heating charms. Mikado made his way to the Slytherin stands. At least he didn't have to watch the quidditch game in the freezing cold.

It was Gryffindor against Slytherin with Slytherin on a winning streak. Masaomi was the Slytherin team's beater. Mikado loved cheering Masaomi on. He just wished it was less crowded. Not to mention he'd never hear the end of it if Masaomi learned that his best friend wasn't there during one of his games.

Mikado was almost to the stands when a hand pressed against the back of his neck. The teen looked up to see Professor Heiwajima.

"U-um. Hello, sir." Mikado said not really knowing what else to say.

Heiwajima nodded to him. "Evening Ryuugamine. The stands are really crowded. Why don't you came to the teachers stand with us?"

Us? Mikado looked beyond Professor Heiwajima at Professor Orihara.

Why were they here? Why are they both here talking to him!? Don't screw this up, don't screw this up- why was his face red? Merlin he was blushing like a virgin! He was a virgin but that's beside the point. He just had to play the blush off as the cold and not screw this up. Don't screw this up Mikado!

Mikado stammered with his answer. "I d-don't think students are supposed to-" Mikado froze when he felt another hand take his hand.

"Come now Mr. Ryuugamine. I'm sure no one will protest." Professor Orihara said tugging Mikado in another direction.

Izaya led the three of them to the teacher's stand. Izaya and Shizuo shared a smirk that Mikado didn't see. They could feel the heat from the heating charm on Mikado's clothing and knew his blushing wasn't from the cold.

They got a few glances when they reached the teacher's stand but the other teachers knew not to question the Potions master and DADA teacher. They really didn't want to know the answer.

Mikado was thoroughly enjoying watching the game. It was easier to watch the game when you didn't have other students jarring into you at random intervals. Mikado never noticed how his professors herded him closer between the two of them. He also didn't think twice when they offered him something to eat and drink.

Headmaster Kishitani couldn't help but become unnerved when Izaya and Shizuo stepped into the teachers stand with a student between them. He recognized the student as the one they were staring down during the opening feast earlier that year. The headmaster deeply feared for the child.

Mikado jumped in place cheering when Slytherin finally made the winning score and hugged the closest person to him.

Mikado never noticed Izaya's smug grin nor Headmaster Shinra's growing concern.

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo relaxed in their chambers sipping wine and scheming their next plan of action.

"It's clear he has in interest in us." Shizuo thought out loud, "Now we just need a way to prove it."

Izaya hummed. "I don't think we'll be able to get him to admit it outright. No. I think I have an idea." He placed his glass down and went to his private library. He came back with a potions book open to a page.

"This is a love test potion. It was made by a couple that wanted to prove their love for each other. The potion will turn a certain color if the maker is in love with the person the potion is made for. We just need to give a lock of our hair."

Later that night Masaomi and Mikado sat on Masaomi's bed in their shared room doing homework. Read-Mikado was doing homework and Masaomi was playing with a chocolate frog.

"So, any idea why Paul Bunyan and Maleficent are after you?" Masaomi asked offhandedly while he stared intensely at the charmed frog.

Mikado would have choked on his spit if he hadn't belt some tolerance to Masaomi's randomness. "Masaomi for the last time, I really don't know. At first I thought they were trying to intimidate me about the body but since no rumors have come up I guess it has to be something else."

"...What body?"

"It's nothing-" Mikado got caught off when the chocolate frog landed on his textbook the same time Masaomi lunged for it. Mikado stared down at his lap full of Masaomi and sighed. "What am I going to do with you Masaomi?"

Masaomi looked up at his friend innocently. "Hold me and love me forever." He said around his chocolate frog.

* * *

In the next potions class, they had a surprise lab. Everyone was handed a separate potion and told to brew it. Masaomi had gotten the Babbling Beverage while he had gotten the Pignus of the Heart. He'd never heard of the potion and the description had been scribbled out.

He'd try to ask Professor Orihara about it but the professor avoided the question and shooed him on his way. The last ingredient and last step had been scribbled out too. He really hoped this wasn't a bomb or he wasn't doing his professor's dirty work.

It only took him half the class period to finish the now green potion up to the last readable step. Mikado was trying to read through the scratches when Professor Orihara stepped in. "Your potion is looking good. Though I think you should help with Mr. Kida's potion that is about to explode."

Mikado swirled around at Masaomi ready to yell at him about being careful. While Mikado had his back turned Izaya slipped a few locks of his hair into the potion and watched closely. Just like he had hoped the potion turned from green to red. That meant either Mikado was in love with him or was falling in love with him.

When Mikado turned back to his potion he was surprised to find it a different color. He looked to Professor Orihara who was near it last. The professor shrugged. "I guess it was left boiling for too long. I'm afraid you'll have to make another one."

"But Professor what is this potion even-"

"Thirty points from Gryffindor." Professor said with a smile.

"Wait what?"

"Thirty points. That's how much I'll take if you don't make the potion Mr. Ryuugamine."

"But Professor I'm not in Gryffindor-"

"Thirty points from Ravenclaw."

"Sir!-"

"Thirty points from Hufflepuff. I would suggest you make that potion Mr. Ryuugamine unless you would like the entire school to hate you."

Mikado quickly vanished the potion and started over again. When he was finished Professor came over again. Mikado tensed not knowing what his Professor was going to do this time.

To his surprise Professor Orihara merely looked out the window. "Oh look! A Hippogriff!"

For reasons Mikado doesn't know, he looked out the window with the other students.

Izaya slipped a few locks of Shizuo's hair into the potion while Mikado wasn't looking. Just like last time the potion turned to red. Izaya felt a smile stretch from ear to ear. _E_ _xcellent._

Mikado was about to flip a table when he found his potion red again. Just then the class ended and everyone placed a sample of their potion of Professor Orihara's desk. Mikado reluctantly handed in his questionable potion. "Mr. Ryuugamine." Mikado looked at his Professor who was smiling like a cat who caught the canary. "Please see me after dinner tonight." Mikado swallowed and nodded. Why did he feel like he just sealed his own fate?

Mikado was twitchy and jumpy for the rest of the day. What was Professor Orihara going to do to him? Use him as a potion ingredient? Sacrifice him? Feed him to the creatures of the dark forest?

After dinner Mikado stood in front of the potions room about ready to bolt at the slightest movement. Maybe he could walkaway and no one would ever know.

"Come in Mr. Ryuugamine."

Damn. Mikado took a deep breath and opened the door. Everything looks normal. Professor Orihara was just sitting at his desk grading papers. Mikado slowly walked in the room only to jump when the door slammed shut behind him.

The teen swirled around to come face to face with Professor Heiwajima leaning against the door, arms crossed and eyes locked on Mikado. Mikado backed away from Heiwajima but stopped when he bumped into someone who wrapped their arms around his waist. "You took your time, Mikado."

"U-um…" Mikado looked back and forth between Professor Orihara who was behind him and Professor Heiwajima who moved to wrapped his arms around the teens neck in front of him. "Professor?" He whispered afraid if he talked too loud they would eat him.

"Our names." Izaya muttered.

"Huh?"

"Use our names. Izaya and Shizuo."

Mikado felt Profess- Shizuo nuzzle his hair and felt heat rising to his face. "What's going on?"

"This." Both teachers said at the same time. They both leaned down and pressed a kiss to either of Mikado's cheeks. Mikado felt his face light up like a lightbulb. But he was still utterly confused. "W-wha-?"

"Did you think we wouldn't notice?" Izaya asked from behind him and Mikado knew he had an eyebrow raised.

"Notice what?" Mikado asked even though he was pretty sure he had a good idea of what he was mentioning to.

"You like us. Want us. Which is a good thing considering we want you."

"U-um-I mean-bu-" Mikado babbled, mind short-circuiting. Izaya and Shizuo didn't seem to mind as they kept kissing his face getting closer and closer to his lips.

"We just used the potion to prove it."

"P-potion?"

Izaya hummed. "Yes. The potion you made during class today. If you liked us both potions you made would have turned red. And they did~."

"Isn't there a rule about this?"

"You're old enough."

"So," Shizuo started, "will you accept our courtship?"

Mikado figured he had fallen asleep sometime during dinner and this was all a dream. "Okay."

* * *

It turned out that it wasn't all a dream and he was officially courted by two very dangerous and morally depraved (well one of them) wizards for the next four months. They were more than a little awkward at first but got better with time.

Masaomi loved to make jokes about Mikado being a Casanova every chance he got. Once Headmaster Kishitani figured out what the two teachers were doing he stopped fearing for Mikado's life and now feared the poor teen's sanity.


	21. Call of the Cunning (James Bond AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When given a chance out of being 00-agents, would you take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by goldchild2:  
> -mikado as James bond type character/spy games. spy vs spy vs spy.-  
> So this probably wasn't what you meant in your request...at all, but this is what it inspired and was a great chance to write ooc Mikado (you'll see).  
> I cannot tell you how much fun it was to write this story. OMG. The story might be a bit fast pace so I apologize for that.  
> I hope you like it!

_"008, did you get it done?"_ His partner, 006, questioned over his ear piece.

Shizuo rolled his shoulders. The mission hadn't been that hard. Just long.

"Yeah, it's done. I16 will have to take care of the body soon before it's found."

 _"I'll send word to Q then. I'm coming with the car now, I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't go blowing up any street corners until I get there,_ _**honey** _ _."_

Shizuo snorted. "Whatever you say, **dear**."

Moments later a black sedan pulled up next to him. The blond climbed in knowing it was Izaya behind the wheel.

"About time partner. What, was the big bad thugs too much the great 008?"

Shizuo was too tired to argue back at 006's taunting. "Not now Izaya."

Izaya stayed quiet noticing his partners weariness. God, he hated working for I16. He knew Shizuo hated it too.

The kid leader of theirs, M whose real name was Kida, never left them alone. It was always mission after mission. The teen didn't trust them and he made sure they knew it. Though they had no idea why.

By policy, they were supposed to be working with their quartermaster, Shinra, but after fighting it tooth and nail they got stuck with each other. At least they had little miracles.

Izaya leaned over at a stop light and picked his secret lover on the lips. "Try to get some rest on our way to HQ. You look about dead."

Shizuo gave a weak response of "I feel dead, don't point it out" before falling asleep.

Izaya turned his attention back on the road as the light turned green. I16 had a strict no employee relationship policy. So Izaya and Shizuo couldn't even take comfort in each other.

I16 was taking their own lives from them.

* * *

When Izaya and Shizuo reluctantly returned to headquarters it was to scrambling lab rats and a furiously typing quartermaster. Kida watched the main screen of the room closely, phone in hand.

"What the hell's goin on here?" Shizuo asked.

The teen head of I16 only spared him a dry sideways glance. "We've receiving a hacker."

Kida watched closely as the map on the giant monitor narrowed down from a view of the world to the Pacific Ocean. "Someone's managed to work their way into our system. Q's trying to decipher and locate them."

Izaya observed the lab boringly. He would love to do nothing more than to enjoy watching all the lab rats panic, but after seeing the same people panic multiple times it got boring. A man can't even enjoy the pain of others. God, he hated his job.

Broken sounds started coming through Shinra's speakers. Shinra typed faster on his keyboard making the connection clearer. As it strengthened the broken sounds formed into words. Eventually, the desperate voice of a young teen male came through.

" _...lo?...ne..the...ar me?...Hel...o? Hello? Can...he..me? C-can anyone hear me? Please help m-me! Hello?"_

Kida physically tensed at the voice. He quickly flipped his phone open and demanded, "Who is this! Tell me who you are! Well!"

Everybody in the lab stared at Kida. They'd never seen the head of I16 so distraught. He almost looked like a mad man.

" _Y-you can hear me? Oh, thank god, I-I need help! M-my name's Taro Tanaka, a-a-and I don't know where I am!"_

The tension seeped out of Kida at the kids name. Shizuo chalked the reaction up as letting a damn kid run a government agency, but Izaya made sure to keep it in mind.

Kida nodded to Shinra to look up the kids file. The quartermaster confirmed that his story matched his missing persons report.

Kida seemed to take a moment to gather himself again. "Alright Tanaka, calm down and tell me what's happened." Kida watched as the map on the main screen narrowed down even more onto a section on the Western Pacific Ocean.

" _I-I don't know! I was just walking home w-when a black car came up to me a-and these men grabbed me a-and I think they made me smell something weird that made me black out. W-when I came to-"_

Everyone watched as the map narrowed down to an island labeled Kindan No Tanjō. They pitied the poor child trapped in that hell.

" _-I was locked in this run down building. But I don't know where I am! I-I don't know where the men that took me are, I woke up alone. T-They took everything I had a-and I don't know what to do!_ "

Shizuo mentally raised an eyebrow. That island was known to previously be the base of the world's most powerful crime gang. The Dollars. So powerful, they controlled the criminal world. Once you were in any of their bases there was no going out. Whoever this kid is, he's probably the son of a family who owes the Dollars something.

"Tanaka, how did you got on this line?"

" _T-this line? You mean this call? It was already on._ "

The entire lab froze. The pen one of the lab rats was writing with slipped out of his hand and echoed when it landed on the floor.

"What do you mean," Kida said carefully, "that the connection was already there?"

" _While I was looking for a way out I found this room with a lot of computers. There's a phone here that had a call on speaker. When I answered it, it was you. W-what's going on? W-what's wrong!?_ "

Shinra stared at his laptop in shock and Kida banged his fist against the table next to him. Damn it! Possibly their worst enemy had been listening in on them for god knows how long and they didn't even know it! Who knew what information had leaked.

Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the line. " _Hello? Hey are you-oh god I gotta go! They're coming. Please help me I don't know what's happening!_ "

"No, wait-!" Kida yelled, but it was too late. Tanaka had already hung up and was most likely running from his pursuers.

Kida threw the phone down in frustration with a curse. They have to find who tapped them. At. Any. Cost.

The teen found himself pacing. They couldn't send just anyone. Once you get past a certain point around the island, all communication outside of the island gets cut off. They don't know exactly what had happened to the agents they sent there but they all came back in bloodied boxes with a note that read 'Nice Try'.

They had to send someone that would not only survive but would stay completely loyal to them without question. 006 and 008. Kida paused. Yes, they would do. They would have no choice but to do as he said.

Kida addressed the two spies. "006, 008. Prepare for another mission. You two will be going in and securing whoever it is that got into our system. I want them dead or alive. You have 48 hours. You'll be leaving as soon as possible. Q," the teen turned to the quartermaster, "equip them with what they'll need. Now."

Shinra looked like he was going to defy Kida but the glare Kida sent him stopped him. He hung his head in defeat and stayed that way until Kida stalked out of the lab.

Shinra felt guilt and shame well up inside him. He was basically abandoning these two agents to the enemy and he couldn't even do a thing. He knew if he helped them desert before they reached the island Kida would know who'd done it.

Izaya and Shizuo glared at the door Kida left through. This was a suicide mission. They knew there was a huge chance they could never come back.

All three of them felt their resentment for Kida grew even more.

* * *

Shinra stood with Izaya and Shizuo at the I16 private docks. He handed them both fingerprint sensitive guns and a radio.

"I can't give you any more than this. M wouldn't give any clearance." Shinra apologized.

Shizuo snorted but nodded. He couldn't stay mad at the quartermaster. This was out of his hands.

Izaya raised an eyebrow at the radio. "I thought it wouldn't work there?"

"It won't. It's modified to pick up any other signal on the island. It's a one-way radio too. So no one will know you can hear them until you answer. If there are still enemies there, you'll pick up their signal. Maybe you'll even be able to find that kid."

Izaya hummed not really caring at this point. There was a small chance they'd run into that kid. And even if they did, he'll most likely be dead.

He stuffed the radio in his pocket and got on their appointed boat with his partner.

"006, 008."

The two agents stopped to hear what the man had to say.

"I'm sorry."

They didn't answer back. Izaya started the engine and drove them to Kindan no tanjō.

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo knew they reached the Islands barrier when Kida's lecture, faintly veiled warnings, got cut off.

Looks like there was no turning back now.

The place looked like it hadn't been touched for years. Overflowing with overgrown plant life. What boats they would see were beached and rotting away with age. It was easy for them to hide their small speed boat.

They couldn't see much of the island from where they were on the beach, but they could see the most important thing.

At the center of the island was a large building that stood tall above everything else surrounding it. It looked like a warehouse and a pretty damn big one if they could see it from there.

Shizuo gestures to the building and Izaya shrugged. It was a better start than any.

Not even five minutes on the island and they could tell why no one made it out alive. They hadn't even made it halfway across the white sanded beach when they found multiple land lines, bear traps, and grids of barbed wires.

Shizuo had to give these Dollars credit. They sure knew how to keep people out. Not enough to keep them out though.

Things got a bit trickier after the beach. The thick forest was crawling with randomly placed landmines and tripwires. Especially the closer to the town they got.

They came across a few watch towers with spotlights along the way, but they had been abandoned too.

The abandoned town was exactly that. Abandoned. A ghost of what it probably originally looked like. Buildings covered in dust and greenery. No signs of life. An eerie silence hung over the place like a blanket. Not even wildlife sounded. No insect or bird songs.

Shizuo and Izaya navigate the streets wearily, not trusting the silence at all. Where were the Dollars, or whoever was supposed to be here?

Izaya finally had enough. He pulled out the radio Shinra gave them and switched it on.

_"-got back! Do we seriously have go run all the way to base and back, that'll take all day!_

_Come on, let's just go. The Boss wants everyone back at base. And he emphasized **everyone**_. _Besides, it's not like our special guests are going anywhere. That kid might be some trouble but it's not like he's gonna get off the island._

_Yeah you're right. Let's beat it then."_

The connection crackled and ended, leaving Izaya and Shizuo again in silence. At least now they didn't have to worry about people shooting at them.

The agents made their way to the warehouse and broke in. Hopefully they could avoid as many booby traps as they could.

* * *

**From: Kozeni**

**To: Taikin**

**How was that Boss?**

* * *

**From: Taikin**

**To: Kozeni**

**Excellence. You two can go now.**

**I'll take everything from here.**

* * *

Getting into the building was easy enough for them. It was navigating the halls that was the problem. With no quartermaster to tell them which way to go and no map, they were blind.

Shizuo swore they had been going in circles for at least an hour now. Izaya called him an idiot of course, but he felt the same.

All the halls looked the same. The only reason they knew they weren't going in actual circles was all the different traps getting in their way. The farther they got they more ridiculous they felt.

They've plunged through spike pitted trapped doors, walked into invisible walls, and have been pelted with vanilla cream pie. They knew it was vanilla because Shizuo thought it was a good idea to eat while they were there. And it was good pie.

" _Um, hello? I-is anyone there?"_ A voice spoke from their radio. It was the kid from headquarters. How was he still alive? _"C-can you hear me?"_

Izaya decided to heck with it and answered. "You're that kid from earlier. Tanaka or something."

" _You're with that other kid! Oh thank god, is there a way out?"_

"Yeah there's a way out," Shizuo noted, "but sorry to break it to ya kid. But we're just here for the person who hack out system."

" _Oh t-that's okay. It's better than nothing. Um, sorry to ask, but are you guys lost? You seem a bit...lost."_

Izaya stopped. "How do you see us? In fact, how are you talking to us?"

" _I was trying t-to run from those guys that kidnapped me and found the security room. It's filled with security footage."_

That made sense. They tried to avoid as many cameras as they could but the Dollars had the halls pretty well covered.

" _A-and I found this earpiece, it says 'Wave Catcher 2000' on it. It beeped when I turned it on a-and I guess it worked. Oh and take a left, the right hall had spiked walls in it."_

"You mean there's a _map_ there-with all the traps marked-" Izaya seethed into the radio. Shizuo took a candy bar from his pocket and threw it down the right hallway.

Deadly spikes, reaching from wall to wall, shot out and destroyed the candy bar.

" _Yeah. You guys are in the eastern side of the building. Where are you trying to go?"_

"...That other room you were in. The one you called HQ in."

" _I know where that is! You're a bit far from it. Keep following this hall then turn right. Who are you guys anyway?"_

"I'm 006 and blonde here is 008. We're I16 agents. If you help us find our way through this crap, **maybe** we'll get you out. Alright kid?"

" _S-sure! B-but I haven't seen anyone else here. The person you're looking for might have been taken away by those guys."_

Shizuo tsked.

They lapsed into silence in between Tanaka's directions.

Somewhere else in the same warehouse, Taikin felt his grin stretch from ear to ear. Things were going even better than planned.

_"So...d-do you guys travel a lot?"_

"What brought this up?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

_"W-well, nothing's happening and I can tell you where the traps are I-I thought m-might as well t-t-talk..."_

Shizuo scoffed. "Alright kid, I'll humor you. Yeah we travel, what do ya wanna know?"

_"Oh! U-um, what about the favorite place you've been to?"_

"My favorite place? Hmm...I'd have to say that time we went to Italy."

"Really?" Izaya gave the blond and exasperated look. "You thought _that_ was fun."

"I didn't see you complaining."

"It was great at first 'til we were basically being ambushed by well defined women. We were beating them off with sticks."

Shizuo stopped his retort at the sound of laughter from the radio. They kinda liked that laugh. It sounded nice. It was probably just because he was a kid.

_"What about you 006-san? What was your favorite? Oh and only walk on the second to the right side tiles for the next five tiles. The rest are trap doors."_

Izaya and Shizuo did so. "My favorite would have to be the time we went to Russia."

"And you say I'm crazy for liking Italy. You only liked that trip because you got to play with that preserved severed head the entire time." Shizuo cringed at the memory.

_"S-severed head?"_

"Yeah. It was designed to not decompose at all so it looked fresh. The idiot over here wanted to take it home with is."

"It was a good souvenir!" Izaya defended.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It would have never gotten past security!"

"At least I can appreciate nice things."

They heard shuffling on the other end of the radio. _"Do you try to find souvenirs often?"_

"Not all the time. But we manage to sneak a few things everyone once in a while-"

_"G-go past this hall on your right and then go right. You're almost there."_

"-So what about you kid? How old are you anyway?"

_"M-me? I'm sixteen."_

"Oh? That'd put you in senior high." Shizuo noted.

_"Y-yeah. I'm a student at Raika Academy."_

"Geeze, that school. We used ta go there. The place smelled like shit."

_"U-um, okay... And take this coming left. The room will be the third door on your right."_

When they finally got there Shizuo took out his gun and approached said door. He quickly checked inside before nodding to Izaya that it was clear. They were confused when they examined the room. It was empty. Did they get the wrong room?

" _Hey guys,"_

The door behind them slammed shut and gave an ominous click of the lock.

" _I lied."_

A fizzing sound went off and the vents started secreting green gas rapidly. Izaya and Shizuo were suffocated by the gas in seconds. It wasn't long before they lost consciousness.

* * *

Izaya felt himself slowly come to. Or maybe he was still unconscious. God he didn't know. His head felt like it was filled with cotton. Why did his neck hurt? He tried to move his arms from behind his back but he couldn't. Great, he was tied to a chair.

"Finally awake I see."

Izaya peeled his eyes open. Damn, his sight was blurred. He couldn't see anything. There was movement to his right. Something yellow.

Longer than Izaya would have liked, his eyesight cleared to show Shizuo starting to come around himself, slumped and tied to his own chair.

Footsteps moved around Izaya to stop in front of him. The dark haired man finally got enough control over his body to move.

It was...a teen? He's leaning back against a desk. Black hair, maybe 165 cm(5'5"), green and white jacket with jeans. But those eyes. They were a piercing blue that seemed to have a glow of their own.

"Good morning 006, 008. Or should I say, Izaya and Shizuo." The teen smiled at them but it was more sinister than genuine.

Shizuo grunted. "Who the hell are you bastard."

"Oh how rude of me, Shizuo-san. But I'm afraid," the teen brought out a phone and spoke into it.

"You already know who I am."

_"You already know who I am."_

The teens voice echoed through the radio in Izaya's pocket. His grin was nearly inhuman at the two agents reaction. He looked like death that just cornered an innocent soul to devour.

The teen brought the cell phone to his lips almost like he was trying to bashfully hide his grin. "I go by many names. Tanaka Taro, Taiken, Boss. However the name I wish for you to go by, is Mikado Ryuugamine. Leader of the Dollars. Heehehehe."

Izaya tested the strength of the bonds holding him. Well, they weren't getting out of here anytime soon. "You're expecting us to believe that a kid's the leader of an underground criminal organization?"

"Dearest Kida is the head of I16, which he is doing a terrible job of doing by the way. At this point, I don't think age really has to do with anything anymore."

"What the hell do you want with us." Shizuo snapped glaring at Mikado.

Mikado put his phone away, giving them his full attention. His grin retracted to a smirk.

"Might as well cut to the chase then. I want the both of you to join the Dollars. Or at the very least, join _me_. You're _powerful_. Strong, smart, and cunning. And Kida knows this. You'll never be able to reach your full potential under him."

Izaya and Shizuo scoffed. Who the hell did this kid think he was? "Sorry to burst your bubble you demented nut-job. But we already hate working for one kid. Like hell are we going to work for another that will order us to kill innocent people."

Mikado laughed at this accusation. "HAAAHAHAHAHA! Oh! Is THAT what Kida's been telling people? Well, he always was good at spreading lies. What if I told you I was the one actually saving people? That everything you know about Kida is a big fat lie?"

Izaya and Shizuo stayed quiet so Mikado continued.

"I was not the one who first created this group that controls the underworld. It was Kida. Back then they were called the Yellow Scarves. You would know this as the massacre age. Filled with bloodshed and chaos. Kida had a good hold on them at first. But as they grew bigger and bigger Kida lost control. People began revolting. Mindless attacks on civilians, turf wars, failed missions."

Mikado took a mock bow.

"Of course that's where I come in. Where Kida, my foolish childhood friend, thought he could squash out all crime in the world, I knew that you could never completely destroy all crime. But you could control it.

When the Yellow Scarves became so out of control they'd publicly terrorize cities and town without cause, I stepped in. I created the original Dollars from the underground people that disapproved of the Yellow Scarves ways. And we grew, and grew, and grew. Suffocating the Yellow Scarves. It was us against them.

Eventually, it overwhelmed Kida. He was slowly losing his mind until, what does he find? His best friend as the leader of the rivaling gang he's trying to kill. Oh and what did he do? He killed me and turned his back on his people and left them to fend for themselves.

Well, he didn't kill me considering I planned the whole fake death thing but he thinks I'm dead and we'll keep it at that. He became head of I16 in hope to 'fix his mistakes'. Though the damage he's done will never be repairable.

And of course I saw things through 'til the end, and took full control of the Yellow Scarves, and eventually, all the underground. And I _changed_ it."

Mikados smirk turned into a dreamy smile then back as he talked about the Dollars.

"The Dollars is a place, an opportunity, for outcasts. Anyone who doesn't 'fit in'. The overly smart, the overly strong, the overly talented. The ones left behind in the world with nowhere else to go. All that we ask is that you know where your loyalties lie.

Of course, we do not control ALL crime. That would be suspicious to the public. We leave the black market as it is. However we do put some regulations on the smuggling. You see?"

Mikado circled his two-person audience like a shark. The glint in his eyes seemed to shine even brighter.

"You do not _have_ to harm civilians. There are countless other jobs. Informants, debt collectors, hackers, transporters, to name a few. We're not _all_ heartless killers. In fact, many of my people have loving families. We just do things our way."

Mikado backed off of them. He hopped on the desk next to the tape player. The sideways look he gave them was not pleasant.

"Not to mention I'm not trying to kill you. Unlike some people." Mikado's smirk turned back into a grin as he pressed play.

Silence played before Shinra's voice played through.

_"Don't you have any remorse M! Any sense of dignity! You've been sending those two on suicide missions for almost their entire career and now you've gone off the deep end and sent them behind enemy lines without support?! Backup?! They don't even know what the damn place looks like!"_

Izaya and Shizuo the discussion was about them.

 _"That is exactly the point, Q. And you would do well_ _ **not**_ _to raise your voice against me."_ Kidas voice answered. _"Those two are too powerful. They need to be taken out before they turn against us. It's bad enough they're so close. I need them to be completely isolated by I16. Then they decide to become_ _ **lovers**_ _. Good thing that's easy enough to remove. The only reason I haven't killed them yet is because they do our dirty work._

_Besides it doesn't matter. If that kid hadn't called I was going to have snipers kill them. That still stands if they actually do make it out."_

_"You son of a bitch! They are people! Not animals to control and slaughter!"_

_"Does it look like I care what you think, Q? My decision is final. And don't forget, your not hard to replace either. I have the evidence against you about those experiments you performed on those people. Don't think I won't use that if I have to."_

There the tape stopped. "My oh my," Mikado mocked leaning back. "Little Kida sure is ruthless hasn't he? He of all people should know you'll never get full loyalty through blackmail. Now then."

The teen jumped off the desk and stalked toward them. "Not only is I16 holding you back, it's also keeping you from happiness. You could be free, ya know. No death sentence following you, no big brother to monitor you. All you have to do is stay loyal to us. To _me."_

Izaya and Shizuo shared a look. Their options were either death via I16 or freedom by the Dollars.

* * *

Shizuo was cooking breakfast shirtless and in sleeping pants when Izaya shuffled in, still in sleepwear himself.

Shizuo gave him a kiss while the dark haired man made coffee. " 'morning. Is Mikado still asleep?"

"Yeah," Izaya sipped at his coffee, "we should probably let him sleep. We did keep him up late after all." Izaya smirked at the memory.

Shizuo hummed enjoying the memory as well. "As much as I would love to let the kid sleep, he's got a meeting at noon. You wanna drag him out of bed or should I?"

"I'll do it." Izaya left the way he came back to their bedroom. He found their teen lover the same way he left him. Face down under the covers sound asleep. Izaya ran his fingers through those black locks making Mikado cuddle his pillow closer.

Since they had accepted, hesitantly at first, Mikados offer to join the Dollars they had taken the jobs of informant and debt collector. And they were pretty darn happy. Shizuo was free to use as much of his strength as he wanted to and Izaya could dig up as much dirt on people as his heart desired. Neither knew how the teen had squirmed his way into their two-man team, but they were okay with it.

I16 thought they were dead once Mikado sent them the customary box with their bloodied customary guns, a few locks of their hair, and a note saying 'Nice Try. P.s. We're keeping the bodies. Not like you need them.' inside.

Izaya gently shook the teen awake. He had a world to rule, after all.


	22. How is This My Life Now (Monster AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in a supernatural town was hard enough, having cute stalkers and an overprotective friend was the frosting on the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by meiniv:  
> -I had this idea but had not a chance to tell you. Werewolf shizuo and vampire izaya wants the human mikado so they express their love and fight over him until mikado tells them he loves both of them.-  
> We bounces ideas around and this chapter is what came out. I hope you like it

Mikado woke up to someone nudging him.

"'Kado. Hey, Mikado wake up! They're at it again." Someone urgently whispered at him.

Mikado reluctantly peeled his eyes open to look at what, exactly, Masaomi was fussing over.

Masaomi nodded to Mikados window. "Shizuo and Izaya are out there again."

Now that Mikado really focused on it, he could hear faint growling and hissing from outside. Peeking through the blinds, Mikado could see a golden furred wolf the size of a horse baring its teeth and growling at a very pale man with dark hair and pointed ears who was hissing back.

Mikado would be surprised if this didn't happen nearly _every night_. Honestly, what did they think they were going to accomplish? If they were aiming to piss off hunters like Masaomi then they were doing a fantastic job. They were so going to get shot sooner or later.

"I don't see why you don't just let me off both of them," Kida muttered looking through the blinds too.

Mikado felt like they've been over this a hundred times. "It's not like they're doing anyone harm, Masaomi. They'll grow bored of whatever it is they're after eventually and go back on their way."

Kida growled to himself when he heard the vicious hissing from outside getting louder. "Yeah, but what until then? Mikado, they are very deadly monsters! Shizuo would be head alpha of the Ikebukuro wolf pack if he wasn't a self-proclaimed lone werewolf. And Izaya has the whole vampire coven under his thumb. And-"

Masaomi stopped when the wolf Shizuo barked harshly at the vampire Izaya and lunged at him.

"See Mikado!" Masaomi tried to reason while watching the two supernaturals fight in the street, "It doesn't matter how much you are in love with both of them! They always fight. What if they start fighting like this and you try to stop them? 'Kado they'll tear you to bits! I'm not trying to shoot your hopes down Mikado, but it's the truth. I'm just trying to help."

Mikado flinched a bit when he saw Izaya scratch a rather deep cut in Shizuo's back. "I guess you're right. I wouldn't stand a chance with them anyway. After all, I'm only human." Mikado grumbled and snuggled back into his futon.

"Aw come on Mikado!" Masaomi squirmed into the futon next to his best friend and wrapped around him like an octopus. "Don't be like that! You're the bestiest human there is! Well besides the beautiful me of course."

Mikado snorted. "Of course Masaomi."

* * *

The next morning came in the form of Masaomi using his hunting gun to half-consciously shoot his alarm clock.

Mikado would have been surprised if this hadn't happened every time he let his best friend sleep over.

After Mikado finally convinced his hunter friend to release him from his octopus hold and get up he made breakfast and they got ready for the day.

Since it was broken both teens didn't have to worry about school. However, Mikado managed to get a part-time job at a pet store and Masaomi had a hunter meeting to get to.

But these things were put on hold when they found two freshly killed, rotting corpses outside Mikados door.

"God damn it, again?" Masaomi checked the carcasses. One deer and one...torso. A human torso. Both covered in dried blood. "Man this is creepy as hell. Why do they have to show affection through dead things? Why can't it be through shiny things or long lost treasure? Or their own heads."

Mikado shifted on his feet. "It's kinda cute, in a twisted, sweet sorta way- okay it's really creepy. At least Shizuo didn't catch an entire cow this time."

"That doesn't really make the dead deer any better. Or Izaya's questionable torso."

"...Do you think that family of nagas would like more meat?"

Masaomi shook his head and backed away from the carcasses. "Nah, don't worry, I'll get rid of it. You should get going, you're gonna be late for work."

Mikado was torn between leaving Masaomi and making sure the blond wasn't late for his own agendas. It wasn't much of a choice since he was absolute crud at cleaning blood.

Mikado told his friend he owed him one and tried to step around as much blood as he could.

The pet shop was as great as it's always been for Mikado. Getting smothered with adorable animals that sometimes scratch and bite you. Helping customers, that manage to wonder in. Ignoring the overwhelming sense of being watched that pops up now and again.

Mikado would be surprised of that last one if he didn't know it was Shizuo and Izaya. It wasn't hard to figure it was them from the way their fights usually picked up in his area of town soon after the feeling disappeared.

Or at least Mikado hoped it was them and he didn't have a third supernatural stalker.

The bell to the store rang while Mikado was playing with the adorable miniature dragons. "I'll be there in a second!" He called to whoever it was waiting at the counter and hurriedly returned the fire breathers to their cages.

At the counter was a blond man in a bartender suit with sunglasses on. "Oh! Hi Shizuo-san."

The blond grunted a greeting back doing nothing more than staring at him.

Mikado didn't really know what to do. Here was one of the men he had fallen in love with that for some reason had taken to stalking him lately. And leaving dead things at his apartment. As he gave the male a glance over he couldn't help but admire his handsome appearance. The good looks almost made up for the creepy stalking. But did he mention the stalking? It got creepy really fast. What was he supposed to do? They should make a guide for that.

"Um... Nice deer you caught."

Well that seemed like the right thing to say when Shizuo practically preened. "Hn. That's good."

There was a thump against the door of the shop before Izaya busted through it. The vampire threw himself across the counter so his red colored eyes were inches away from Mikado's.

"What about my present, huh, Mikado? What about mine?"

Mikado fought down the blush that was coming up due to the proximity between him and the vampire. Like Shizuo, Izaya was fairly handsome himself and have you seen his smirk? It basically screams 'Let's have sex' or 'I just fucked up your life. Deal with it'. But, yeah, the stalking? He does the exact same thing. Except he leaves human anatomy.

"It was, um...very creepy and more than slightly intimidating. But, I-uh- think, the thought was sweet...?" Mikado had no idea what he meant when he spouted that out.

Izaya studied him for a minute before smirking and giving Mikado back his personal space. "That's what I thought."

"You idiot, he said it was creepy!"

"It's better than some boring old deer!"

Mikado checked the time and sighed. He didn't want to kick Shizuo and Izaya out but he had deliveries to make. The teen glanced at the duo arguing about Disney World and making memories and getting sick the entire time.

They seemed pretty deep in conversation, Mikado was sure they wouldn't notice if he gently shooed them out.

Mikado grabbed the broom from the closet and started sweeping the area near the two. They didn't seem to notice anything.

The teen swept at Shizuo and Izaya's feet making them unconsciously step away from the broom. Mikado guided them to and out the door of the shop.

Now all Mikado had to do was get those ankle biting Cerberus puppies in their cage.

Outside, Izaya and Shizuo nearly kicked themselves at what happened. They were arguing so much they had no idea how they ended up outside.

They were just so frustrated! They needed a third mate to complete their pairing and Mikado was the one. But humans never really understood mating. Most humans viewed their three person mating as cheating and wrong. Not to mention the bond was between three males.

So they both decided they would let Mikado choose one of them and stay friends with the other. As much as it would pain the second.

They didn't want that! All they wanted was their mate!

But they couldn't have that. Every time they were reminded of that they felt anger bubble up. The two didn't trust to take their frustration out on anyone besides each other. So they fought and fought and fought.

Shizuo dodged a swipe aimed for his head by Izaya. To anyone else Izaya would look like his usual self. But Shizuo could see Izaya was close to tears.

Shizuo could feel his own emotions welling up and he aimed a grab for the nearest vending machine.

After Mikado finally got those Cerberus pups in their shrinkable cage he packed up the store owned scooter and drove to the hunters base in Ikebukuro. They needed more Cerberus pups to train for their hunter dog program.

Masaomi was the one to greet him when he drove up. "Hey 'Kado! Thanks for bringing them. This your last delivery?"

"I didn't mind it (I'm happy they're gone). You need to sign here Masaomi. And I have one more delivery to that cat lady on 45th street."

"Did she finally lose it and buy a chimera or something."

"She bought five nekois." Miakdo stated handing the now resized cage to Masaomi.

"Where is she gonna keep them? Don't they need to live in water?"

"I have no idea honestly. The owner just assured me she had room. Are you coming over for dinner tonight?"

"No I have patrol tonight but I'll be there tomorrow!"

Masaomi and Mikado said their goodbyes and Mikado went back to the shop for the nekois.

Masaomi gave the puppies to the animal trainer and returned to the meeting hall. They were watching over another one of Shizuo and Izaya's fights in case they had to intervene.

"Sir, they're headed so southern Ikebukuro."

Masaomi watched the two menaces inch down the map. Oh no. Mikado was making a delivery there right now!

The teen dash out of base and prayed nothing would happen until he got there.

Mikado sweat dropped as he exited the apartment complex. How did that woman manage to fit a floor to ceiling fishbowl in an apartment?

He heard familiar yelling and various objects crashing down the road. Maybe he could make it back to the shop before those two reached him.

Mikado was almost to his scooter when he heard someone yelling his name.

"MIKADO!"

Mikado caught a glimpse of something black flying towards him before he was tackled to the ground.

Mikado didn't feel the hard cement and looked at the person he landed on. Why had Masaomi tackled him? He knew Masaomi was the cuddly type but this was a bit extreme. Mikado looked back at where he was once standing and saw a vending machine lodges in the building. Oh, well. That explained it.

Masaomi glared at the direction the stray vending machine came from. Those two imbeciles nearly got his best friend killed! He wasn't going to stand for this. He was going to do something tonight.

* * *

Later that night, Masaomi tracked down Shizuo and Izaya while on his patrol.

He eventually found them on an empty street. Once he saw them he threw caution to the wind and open fired on them.

"What the hell!" Shizuo and Izaya dodged the bullet hailing them and tried to attack Masaomi. The blond teen jumped out of the way and managed to nick Shizuo with a hidden blade in his boot. The blade had a paralysis in it so Shizuo would be stunned for a short while.

"What do you want with him!" Masaomi demanded shooting at Izaya as he tried to charge him.

The vampire weaves through the poisoned bullets like water and was only feets away from Masaomi. Masaomi whipped out one of his swords and blocked the vampire's very deadly claws.

"We want a lot of things from a lot of people you puny little hunter. You're going to have to be more specific." Izaya taunted.

With a jerk Masaomi pushed Izaya away. "So that's why you've been toying with him! You think you can mess with his mind, get him to trust you so you can stab him in the back and kill him! Fuck you! I'm not letting you anywhere near him."

"Who the hell are you talking about." Shizuo growled getting over the paralysis.

"Who do you think I'm talking about? You must have been pretty mad, huh. When I saved Mikado from that vending machine you threw at him."

Shizuo and Izaya didn't show it but they felt shocked at the revelation. Damn it! They fucked up!

"I don't really care what your excuse is." Masaomi drew his double swords. "Things are going to change tonight."

* * *

Mikado was walking home alone carrying bags of groceries he just bought. It was a quiet night, chilly but nice.

"Mikado."

The teen jumped at the sudden voice. Searching for his follower, Mikado found Anri the witch behind him. She was dressed in her custom black cloak and witch's hat.

"H-Hi Anri! U-um, w-what are you doing?" Mikado stuttered out. Usually Anri only talked to him when she needed a new familiar. What did she need from him at this time of night? Oh God he hoped she wasn't going to kidnap him and use him as an ingredient or something like that.

"The sushi restaurant." Anri merely stated. At Mikado's confused stare she explained more. "You need to go to the Russian sushi restaurant. Now."

"Huh? A-Anri it's the middle of the night, what would I need to go there for?" Did she breathe in too much potion fumes? Mikado heard it could turn someone momentarily crazy.

"Do you want to save your loved ones or not?"

"Wait my loved ones?"

"Yes. They will kill one another tonight. You should hurry, before it's too late."

A thud sounded as Mikado dropped his bags and ran while Anri watched him go.

* * *

Masaomi wasn't doing good. He was exhausted and he lost one of his swords. All he managed to do to Izaya and Shizuo was tick them off. They wanted to go see Mikado in person but Masaomi wouldn't let them.

They both attacked him at once from either side. In a last ditch of effort Masaomi blocked as many claws and teeth as he could. When Shizuo rounded for another attack Masaomi saw a lucky opening. He quickly took his chance, aimed one of his guns, and shot.

_**Bang! Thump.** _

Blood seeped through the wound and stained the green and white jacket. Except neither Shizuo nor Izaya were wearing a green and white jacket. Masaomi looked at who he shot and felt his heart stop.

"N-no...NO!" Masaomi stared in horror as Mikado weakly coughed up blood. He ran over to Mikado as quickly as he could and knelt down next to his limp form.

Masaomi placed the injured teen on his lap and tried to stop the bleeding, but he knew it wouldn't do anything. He had shot his friend fatally through the chest. Even if they called the hospital they would arrive too late.

"Why did you do that! Oh god, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to, I didn't know it was you-!" Mikado cut off Masaomi's panicked apology with a weak grin. "I've told you you ramble too much 'saomi. I don't blame you, 'was the one that jumped in front of a bullet."

Shizuo and Izaya froze in horror. Why didn't they hear him! They could have protected him! Now their third mate- he was dieing!

"Why?"

Mikado weakly looked Shizuo who was now by his side holding his hand. "Why did you take that bullet for me?"

Mikado gave a bloodied cough. "Come closer, Izaya." If he was going to pour his heart out with his dying breath he was going to do it face to face damn it.

Izaya didn't look like he wanted to move from his nervous place behind Shizuo but he did as Mikado asked and knelt by his head, threading his fingers through the teen's hair. The vampire had always wanted to be able to do this, just under any circumstance but this one.

Mikado smiled up at the two. "Have I ever told you both, that I love you."

"Both of us? You love us both?" Izaya gestured between him and Shizuo.

Mikado gave a hack laugh. "I know, I couldn't believe it either. Not that I have much of a chance _now_." Mikado muttered the last part.

The two supernaturals felt like their greatest wish had been granted, but at the cost of everything they know and love.

They could've had their third this entire time, yet didn't because they never bothered to ask!? But that didn't matter anymore. Mikado was dying too fast and was too weak to survive a change bite from either of them.

The vampire and werewolf could hear Mikado's heartbeat growing fainter and the grip on Shizuo's hand was growing lighter. "No Mikado! You gotta hang in there! You can't die!" Shizuo gripped the whitening hand tighter.

Izaya knew it wouldn't do anything but he tried to plead with the teen too. "You told us you loved us right? We love you! We love you okay. This was supposed to be some romantic bullshit, not this! There's so much we were supposed to do…"

Mikado never stopped calmly smiling at them. He could feel himself slipping away. He knew he didn't have much time left. The world was turning dark around the edges of his vision. "I'm just glad *couch* that all of you are alright."

Mikado gave one last coughing fit before the hand in Shizuo's went limp and the teen's heart stopped beating.

Masaomi was barely aware of what he was doing, he mind was so numb. He shook Mikado trying to wake him up. "Hey Mikado. What are you doing? This is a joke right? Hey, wake up Mikado, it's not funny anymore. Come on Mikado STOP SLEEPING!" Only when Izaya put a hand on his shoulder did he come to.

They stayed there in silence, no one knowing what to do next.

Why did he have to die? He wasn't a fighter. All he did was love them. He wasn't supposed to leave them.

"Do you want to bring him back?"

They all looked at Anri as she stepped out of a cloud of smoke that appeared. "What would you give in return for Mikado?"

Masaomi studied the witch. Any form of resurrection of the dead came with a price. "What do you want." He clutched the body of his dead friend protectively.

"Your love. Kida, you shall always love Mikado as a friend even after he changes. Izaya, Shizuo, you shall stop pissing yourselves and you will woo Mikado as your mate and love him no matter what. Do you accept?" Anri held her hand out for them to shake.

They all thought about it before all shook Anri's hand. A purple flame washed over their hands as a sign the contract was complete.

Anri nodded to them and placed her hand on the center of Mikado's chest. She chanted incantations until Mikado's skin started to turn a greenish gray color. When Mikado's skin stopped changing, Anri stopped chanted, bowed to them, then left in a puff of smoke.

The three of them watched with bated breath for anything to happen. A few moments later Mikado's eyes started to flutter and then open. Mikado looked at them confusedly like a puppy. "What happened?" He slowly sat up with Masaomi's help. "Why do I feel so weird? A-And why am I green!" He yelped examining his hands and arms.

"Do you remember what happened?" Shizuo asked.

"Um, yeah. Anri told me to come here and I saw you guys fighting and- wait, wasn't I dead?"

Izaya responded by nuzzling Mikado's neck sadly. "You were dead for a while. But then Anri brought you back to life. Though we don't know what you are yet."

"Anri set this up?...I feel vaguely violated." Mikado said with a sweat drop. He was so taking back those discount coupons he gave her.

Masaomi gathered up Mikado in a big bear hug. "Ah, who cares! God, I'm so glad you're okay."

Izaya and Shizuo were reluctant to touch Masaomi but they joined in on the group hug. "Did you mean what you said?" Shizuo asked. Mikado blinked. "What do you me-oh!" Mikado's face turned an interesting shade of green. "W-Well-I mean-um...Yes, I-uh-I did mean it." Izaya and Shizuo held Mikado tighter and peppered his face with kisses.

Masaomi snorted when they finally finished with the lovey dovey stuff and cuddled closer to Mikado. He guessed he was going to have to get used to that.

Mikado couldn't help the huge grin that spread on his face. He felt so happy and warm even though he felt stiff and like he didn't have anybody heat of his own. The teen snuggled closer to those around him. This was amazing.

That was until Mikado's left arm fell off mid bicep. "MY ARM! WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO MY ARM!"

Everyone broke away from the hug to look at Mikado and his disembodied arm.

"It's fine. We'll just have to sew it back on." Izaya stated studying the arm.

"Why the hell did Anri turn him into a zombie?"

* * *

Mikado and Masaomi ran yelling after the stubborn Cerberus puppies that _refused to give Mikado's arm back_.

"Bad! Bad doggy! I just got that arm back! Drop it!"

"Okay you little runts give that damn arm back!"

The Cerberus puppies of course ignored them and continued their game.

The door banged open and Izaya and Shizuo sauntered in baring gifts. "Hey Mikado we're back! And we brought dinner!" Shizuo placed the three dead chickens he was carrying on the counter and Izaya placed the upper part of a human body that was missing a head he was lugging next to the chickens.

"Oh good! Thanks you guys." Mikado gave each a kiss on the cheek before taking a bite out of the human shoulder and then going back to chasing those dogs that would _not stop bullying him_.

He should just seek Izaya and Shizuo on them and be done with it.


	23. Never Too Young To Defend One's Honor (Kid Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo, Izaya, and Mikado are enjoying their time in the park when someone thinks they can mess with Mikado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by meiniv:  
> -And another is when their all kids mikado is five and shizuo and izaya are ten and they are taking care of mikad and some kid tries to steal his toy but shizuo and izaya teaches the kid a lesson.-  
> This chapter is really short but the fluffiness makes up for it and I hope you like it （*´▽｀*）.

Mikado squealed as ten-year-old Shizuo and Izaya swung him higher by his hands. Their elementary school was having a field trip to the local park to supposedly let the kids get more fresh air. It felt more like it was to give the teachers more stress really.

They were supposed to stay with their classes, but Izaya and Shizuo couldn't let little Mikado wonder the park with a bunch of strangers now could they?

Shizuo and Izaya were on either side of Mikado swinging him while they made their way to a clear patch of grass under a tree. "I'm gonna get ice cream. What flavor do you want?" Izaya offered giving Mikado his stuffed rabbit.

"I-I want, uh, vanilla!" Mikado babbled out while taking his stuffed rabbit, Usagi-san, he let Izaya carry for him.

"Just get me some strawberry," Shizuo mumbled out.

Izaya checked the money in his wallet and went to get the treats. Shizuo stayed and blew raspberries in Mikado's cheeks and belly while they waited.

He smiled and watched the five-year-old giggle and squirm to get away from him. "Stop Sthizu, hahahahaha, quiet it! Hahahaha-Sthizu! Iza help! Heeeeee!" The smaller child tried to use Usagi-san as a shield against Shizuo, but the ten-year-olds efforts were too much for the stuffed animal.

Shizuo mock scoffed. "No one shall save you now, tiny child. I will never stop until you finally say my name."

"Never Sizuuuu!" Mikado squealed as Shizuo doubled his tickling attack efforts.

"Oi Shizu-chan! Get over here and help me with these!" Izaya yelled trying to balance three cones of ice cream at the stand. Shizuo huffed and blew one last raspberry to Mikado's cheeks. "We'll be right back with the ice cream."

"Okay!" Mikado chirped waving Usagi-san's arm in goodbye.

While Shizuo and Izaya were getting the ice cream they didn't see another kid approach their little charge.

"Hey kid."

Mikado eeped and looked up at the person towering over him. The stranger looked about seven and was glaring down at Mikado over his nose with his arms crossed. "Give me that toy of yours."

Mikado blanched. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Are you dumb or something!? Give me that bunny!" The kid lunged at Mikado and tried to rip Usagi-san away from him. "No! He's mine! S-Stop! You'll tear Usagi-san!"

"And what do you think _you're_ doing," Izaya demanded deathly calm with Shizuo coming behind him.

The distraction of Shizuo and Izaya was enough to make Mikado loosen his grip on Usagi-san and the stranger ripped the rabbit from Mikado's hands.

"This little kid tried to steal my toy!" The kid pointed his finger accusingly at Mikado.

Mikado's eyes started to well up with tears and he started to sniffle. Not only did this big meany steal Usagi-san but he was blaming him! What if Sthizu and Iza believed this bully?!

The seven-year-old smirked when he saw the little brat near tears. Hah. Little wimp.

Izaya mentally sighed at the idiot's stunt. He gave Mikado his vanilla ice cream and took Shizuo's so he could deal with the moron. Shizuo got the message and grabbed the kid by the collar, lifting him a good few inches off the ground. The kid looked into Shizuo's eyes and experienced true fear for the first time in his short life. "Try lying to me again you little-" Izaya covered Mikado's ears, "-I _dare_ you."

"B-But I-I wasn't-"

The kid stopped when a low growling sound came from Shizuo.

"Okay I'm sorry! Here take the to- I won't bother him again-I swear!" The kid dropped Usagi-san and when Shizuo dropped him he ran screaming.

Shizuo hmphed and gave Mikado back his rabbit.

Mikado sniffled one last time before taking Usagi-san. "Thanks Sthizu."

Shizuo dug into his ice cream. "My name's Shizuo."

"No, it's not it's Shizu-chan." Izaya retorted with a smirk.

"No. It's Sthizu." Mikado said with a final note leaving no argument.


	24. A Bug's Life (A Bug's Life AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Country ant Mikado journeys to the city to find big bugs to help his colony. He gets more that he asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by meiniv:  
> -I just had an idea! I was watching bugs life and thought. Mikado is an ant who is tired of the grasshoppers taking their food so he decides to find some. Tough bugs and he meets shizou (japanese giant hornet)*and izaya ( The Japanese Golden Orb Weaver) when he was being harassed by a few scary looking bug. Both like mikado and said ok but mikado not knowing what they want in turn. They kick all the gh butts anri the queen ask what they would like in turn and both say "mikado!".-
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.

Mikado hummed checking his charts again. It was a pretty productive day so far. They hauled in a good amount of food and only had five line breaks.

"The line is gone! THE LINE IS GONE! WE'LL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

Make that six.

Masaomi sighed beside him. "I've got it."

Mikado smiled and patted the other ant on the back. "Relax Masaomi. There's no need to scare the worker ants any more than they already are. It's not like they can control where the leaves fall."

Masaomi just bumped his shoulder against Mikado's and walked away grumbling making Mikado smile.

"How is progress so far, Mikado?" Queen Anri asked coming up behind him with her customary shading ant.

"Everything's on sche-"

Mikado got cut off by the sound of multiple horns blowing.

Anri looked up at the sky along with Mikado. "They're here? They aren't supposed to be here until another week. Come on, let's head inside with the others."

"What do you think they want, your Highness?"

"That, Mikado, I do not know."

Once they were inside their hill with the rest of the kingdom, Masaomi found Mikado. "You know what's going on?" Mikado shook his head and waited like everyone else.

The muffled beating of thousands of wings echoed above them as the grasshoppers reached their kingdom. They heard the sound of the grasshoppers laughing as they ate the food they had harvested for them.

Usually, they come, they eat, then they leave. That's what happened every time before. But not this time.

The laughter became more menacing before one by one, the grasshoppers kicked their way through the ceiling and invaded their hill. Chaos ensued and the sea of ants ran in circles screaming in panic. The grasshoppers twice their size chasing, pushing, and scaring them weren't helping.

Masaomi grabbed Mikado and avoided as many grasshoppers as they could. Everything stopped, however, when the leader of the grasshoppers, Hopper, glided in. Everybug parted the way as the head grasshopper made his way to Queen Anri.

"Well hello, your _Highness_. I must say that was a _lovely_ feast you prepared for us. A bit small though, hahahaha, don't you think?" Hopper mocked Queen Anri.

"You were not supposed to be here, _Hopper_ , until next week," Anri said showing no emotion besides irritation.

"Ah yes. About _that_. You see. This year has been a very plentiful year for us, the weather's been good and all. And our population has _doubled_ in _size_. And you know what that mean. We need more food. I have to say the amount you've gathered is a good start. But not enough. So, let's _double_ the agreed amount." Hopper drawled leaning down so that he was eye to eye with Queen Anri.

"But you can't do that! We'll never be able to gather enough food for ourselves before the rainy season!" Anri exclaimed.

"Do I have to remind you of the bargain! If you don't give us the food, then I can't guarantee your safety. And there are many bugs out there that would love to take advantage of you." Hopper roamed through the crowd before stopping at Mikado.

Two grasshoppers held Masaomi back as Hopper grabbed Mikado by the face and leered at the small ant. "Who knows. Someone might get hurt."

Mikado stayed stock still. The young ant stared in fear at Hopper and the grasshopper relished in Mikado's fear, brushing off Masaomi's protests.

"We'll be back at the end of the season. When the last leaf falls. And you better have the food, for your sake." The grasshoppers holding Masaomi released him and Hopper threw Mikado at the other ant. Masaomi caught Mikado and hid the blue ant behind him.

"You ants have a nice summer. LET'S RIDE!" Hopper yelled and all the grasshoppers revved their wings and left the same way they came.

Mikado watched in distress as the grasshoppers flew off. They had just barged into their hive and demanded double the amount of food they gave them. They'll never finish in time to gather their own food before the rainy season. The whole kingdom will starve! And what was that with Hopper? Mikado shivered just thinking about it.

That night, once almost everything had calmed down, Mikado and Masaomi walked to their homes.

"This is a load of bull," Masaomi said to him.

"I know...And-and I'm going to do something about it." Mikado told him.

"What?" Masaomi looked at him shocked. "You can't be serious."

Mikado sighed. "Masaomi, we have to do something. If not we'll die this season. I'm tired of living in fear of them. I know you are too. We just have to stop them."

"Yeah? With what Mikado. None of us are strong enough to stop them."

Mikado thought about it. "Maybe we won't have to. Maybe we can find some bugs strong enough to help us. Bugs strong enough to take down the grasshoppers, they have to be out there somewhere."

"Mikado that's crazy! You want to leave the island? It's suicide! Where are you even going to start?"

"The city. I'll...I'll find a way to get to the city and then I'll find somebug to help us."

"But we're ants Mikado. No one would help a bunch of ants!"

"I-I'll figure out something, okay!" Mikado cried in frustration running his hand through his antennas.

"Perhaps I can help," Queen Anri said walking up from behind them.

"Q-Queen Anri! U-uh, how much of that did you hear?" Mikado wrung his hands nervously. He didn't want the queen to try to stop him.

"I heard enough. You would have told me sooner or later anyway Mikado. You're a terrible liar."

Mikado looked down at his hands at Queen Anri's words. Yeah, he probably would have spelled his plans at some point.

"And like I said, I know how to get you to the city." Anri continued.

"Really? How?"

"It doesn't matter. Go and pack your things. You'll be leaving first thing in the morning. Goodnight, Mikado." Anri nudged Mikado on his way. The blue eyed ant nodded and went to his home.

"Queen Anri what are you doing!? Mikado won't stand a chance in the city! You have to send somebug else. How are you even going to get him there?" Masaomi turned angrily at Anri.

Queen Anri held up her hand to stop the other ant. "You saw the way Hopper was looking at him, Masaomi. Mikado would be safer in the city than he would be here. At least in the city he would have a chance to get away. And how we're getting him there is a surprise."

* * *

Mikado, Masaomi, and Queen Anri stood at the cliff side overlooking the canyon that separated their island and the city.

"So-um, you never did tell me how I was getting to the city." Mikado pointed out adjusting the straps on his backpack.

Anri walked over to the nearest dandelion and told Mikado to follow her up it.

"Okay...Now what?"

"Grab one of the seeds."

Mikado did so.

"Now hold on tight."

"H-hold on ti-" Queen Anri kicked Mikado off the dandelion, "AAAHHHHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Mikado!" Masaomi cried seeing his friend start to fall. He relaxed however when he saw Mikado was flying away in the wind on the dandelion seed. The ant saw Mikado waving and waved back until he couldn't see him anymore.

"Did you really have to kick him." Masaomi asked Queen Anri.

"No not really. It just seemed like a good idea."

Mikado held on for dear life as the wind violently rocked him on his dandelion parachute. Thank god he wasn't afraid of heights.

After a while he stumbled as he landed harshly on the rocks at the other end of the canyon. The ant stared at the path ahead of him, his antennas drooping. This was going to be a long walk.

By the time Mikado made it to the city it was already night.

"Wooooow." Mikado tried to take it all in. This was so amazing! There were so many things at once! The bright lights, the bugs-so many bugs, and all of the car beetles!

"Oomph! I'm sorry- Ow!-sorry-Oof!-I didn't mean to-" Mikado got jostled and bumped into by the bugs around him going their own way until Mikado took refuge by at the side by a sorrowful, wingless cricket. He glared at the mime bug behind him that was mocking him.

"HEY TOUGH GUY! YEAH I'LL SHOW YA WHO'S TOUGH!"

Mikado looked over at a can where a bee was yelling and kicking a fly out. "Oh boy! Tough bugs!" Mikado exclaimed excitedly running to the supposed tough bugs.

The ant looked around what looked like a tavern. There were so many rude and mean bugs here! Maybe one of them could help him! "Um- excuse me! Sir!-"

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya were enjoying drinks at their regular tavern. The Japanese Giant Hornet and Golden Silk Orb-Weaver were usually left alone unless some stupid bug thought they could stand a chance against them.

"Hey you! Mister high and mighty!"

Like this stupid bug. Said bug shoved Shizuo's back trying to edge him on. The hornet just sighed and punched the stupid fly in the face, knocking him out cold.

The spider scoffed at the fly. Was it not obvious they were the largest bugs in the building? Something blue caught Izaya's attention. He looked in time to see a group of cockroaches surround a little blue ant.

Izaya nudged Shizuo and nodded at the ant that was now being dragged out by the cockroaches. Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're not the knight in shining shell sort of bug."

"Come on, it's not going to hurt to take a look."

Shizuo sighed his defeat and payed the tender. Izaya skipped his way out behind him on his six long legs. He felt like something very important was going to happen. He could feel it in his spinneret.

"U-uh, hi guys." Mikado greeted weakly to the cruel looking cockroaches surrounding him.

One of the bugs started to punch his fists together. "And what's a punk like you doing here?"

"M-my colony needs help! Please we need-"

"You're obviously an outsider. What do you say guys? How about we give him a nice warm welcome."

The ant cowered against the rock he was backed against. A warm welcome sounded like a great idea but the way the bug said it told Mikado it wasn't going to end well for him.

The leader of the group pulled back his fist and Mikado closed his eyes, bracing himself for the punch.

"Hey dipwad."

Mikado heard a few punches and cries of pain before it went quiet again. The ant hesitantly opened his eyes and saw two incredibly menacing bugs standing over him! Mikado shrieked and scurried behind the rock. How was it even possible bugs could look that scary! They were even scarier than the grasshoppers.

Izaya cooed over the little ant. That was so adorable! "Come on out little ant~. Come on~. We don't bite~. We can buy you candy if you want, ants love sweets yes~. Come on~."

Mikado slowly crept out from behind the rock really wanting the spider to stop coaxing him like some kind of child bug. "H-hello?"

Izaya awed and Shizuo gave Mikado a once over. He had to admit, Izaya had a good eye. The ant was a cute little thing. Especially with his staring at then with those big blue eyes.

"There you are~." Izaya cooed and picked up Mikado in his arms. Mikado flailed and struggled in his hold but he chose to ignore it. Izaya held the ant in his arms as if he were a little child. "And what's a little country bug like you doing in the big city?"

Mikado perked up a bit at this but he was still pretty terrified of these bugs. "Y-You have to help me! It's my colony! These big grasshoppers have been terrorizing our kingdom, and now they're demanding more food than we can give them, a-and I've been looking for bugs that could help stop them. S-so if you know somebug who could help me-"

"Somebug to help you?" Shizuo cut him off.

"Um...Yes?" What did the hornet mean?

The spider shook his head in mock disapproval. "Oh silly, silly little ant. You don't need to ask someone else."

Mikado sweat dropped. He really didn't like where this is going. "I-I don't?"

"Oh of course not! After all, you have the toughest bugs in town right infront of you. It's been proven maaaany times. Just ask us to help."

Mikado mentally cursed. He wanted to help his colony not give them all heart attacks. But he guessed beggars can't be choosers. "You'll do it? Thank you,thank you! What do you want in returned? We don't have much to give but I'm sure our Queen will figure something out."

Shizuo patted Mikado on the shoulder. "Don't worry about our payment. You'll see what it is later. Now let's go. Your island is across the canyon right, if we leave now we'll make it there by noon tomorrow."

"What's your name, huh, tiny ant? My names Izaya. And the oversized bumble bee is Shizuo." Izaya ignored the giant hornets grumbling about being called a bee.

"I-I'm Mikado."

"Hmm~? That sounds like a lightening bug. But whatever."

Izaya crawled into Shizuo's back with Mikado still in his arms. "W-W-Wait, leave now?! But don't we need more bugs? This isn't like some gang of grasshoppers, it's an entire army of them! Th-"

"Believe us kid, we know all about the grasshoppers. We've kicked their asses a good amount of times as well. With luck, they'll probably remember us, considering we scarred them for life, and'll know what's best for them." Shizuo explained then took off into the air with Mikado screaming and clutching Izaya, making the spider coo and pinch his cheeks.

Queen Anri and Masaomi weren't having any luck at all. It's only been a day and with the amount of work the workers had to do, nearly half of them have collapsed. At this rate they were going to die from exhaustion before starvation.

"I hope at least Mikados alright." Masaomi muttered carrying another fallen worker away.

Queen Anri sighed. "As do I, Kida. As do I."

Suddenly a large shadow descended on them and one ant, one of her advisers-she'll have to look into that, pointed at the sky and screamed, "EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

All ants panicked and took cover behind anything they could find. Masaomi dropped the ant he was carrying and he and Queen Anri hid behind the Offering Leaf and watched a giant, terrifying hornet land in the center of the field.

Shizuo looked around at the ant's supposed hill. Were they too late? There was nobody here...

"Queen Anri! Queen Anri! Over here! Look! I found them!" Mikado cried poking his head out from behind Shizuo, waving his arms.

Anri and Masaomi numbly walked out of their hiding spots. Queen Anri stared at the scene with eyes as wide as leafs and Masaomi stared with his jaw dropped.

He actually did it. Mikado actually fucking did it. The hell?

"M-Mikado, you're back early! And who are these...gentlebugs?" Queen Anri asked feeling a bit light headed.

"Queen Anri, colony, this," Mikado gestured to the spider that was lifting him off the hornet and setting him down, "is Izaya. And this," Mikado gestured to the giant hornet, "is Shizuo. Izaya, Shizuo, this is my colony I told you about. And this is our queen, Queen Anri. They're here to help is with the grasshoppers! They say they're the grasshoppers most feared enemy!"

"A-Ah." Queen Anri really didn't know what to say. What the hell did Mikado do? The grasshoppers greatest enemy? Well she could almost believe it considering how intimidating these two bugs are. But they're just two bugs, how much damage could they do?

Masaomi ran over to Mikado and hugged him, checking him for injuries. "Oh my god Mikado I'm so glad you're okay! How was the trip? Ah it don't matter!" Masaomi yelled hugging Mikado even tighter.

The other ants slowly crept out seeing they weren't being attacked.

Shizuo and Izaya observed the skeptical crowd. There seemed to be hundreds of little blue and purple ants everywhere they looked. They had to admit these ants had a special type of charm to them. Probably because they looked so naive and innocent.

They still liked Mikado the best though. There was no way of getting around that.

The ants grew more courageous and slowly approached the newcomers. Until Shizuo buzzed threateningly at them and made them run screaming.

"...How about a feast everyone? To welcome our two...guests." Queen Anri offered awkwardly.

The other ants hesitantly agreed and went out to set up the feast. Shizuo grunted and lifted Mikado on his shoulders. "Shizuo, what are you-"

"Oi why do you get to carry him!" Izaya whined.

"Because you got to carry him earlier."

Queen Anri watched silently. Mikado, what the hell did you do?

* * *

The season passed without much fuss thankfully. The ants went back to their regular working pace and Izaya and Shizuo stayed to wait for the grasshoppers.

They answered all questions the ants asked them as calmly as they could.

Yes, we can take care of the grasshoppers.

No, we are more deadlier than they are put together, we don't think they are big and scary.

No, we will not help you with your work.

Yes, we would like you to tell us where Mikado is.

The day the grasshoppers came Shizuo and Izaya told the ants to wait inside their hill and stay there until they finished.

"But," Mikado protested, "are you sure? I-I mean-"

Shizuo sighed. This was the third time Mikado tried to give them second thoughts.

The hornet simply stared, making Mikado quiet, and nuzzled his forehead against the ant's, careful not to entangle antennas.

"Listen Mikado. We will be _fine_. Trust us. We've handled these guys before and we can do it again. And once everything's over, we'll get our reward and everything will be good."

Mikado blushed as he timidly nuzzled Shizuo back but then realized something.

"But once the grasshoppers are gone then I'll never get to see you guys again." Mikado said his antennas drooping. He'd come to really liked these two. Even if they are completely terrifying.

Shizuo smirked like he knew something Mikado didn't before nuzzling harder and backing off. "Don't worry about that. Just go wait with the others. We won't take long."

Mikado gave Shizuo a searching look and nodded. But before Mikado left he motioned Shizuo down and gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran off.

Shizuo held the cheek Mikado kissed, lightly blushing.

"Oh did Mikado give you your kiss too? He gave me mine a bit earlier. You ready for this?" Izaya asked coming next to him.

Shizuo snapped out of his daze and cracked his knuckles. "I'm always ready."

"Good. Aim for the leader first. I heard he wants our baby Mikado. Let's kill him."

* * *

The grasshoppers cackled as they flew toward Ant Island. There was no way those puny little ants could gather that much food on such short notice. Oh they were gonna enjoy this!

They landed at the Offering Leaf, and they were right! The ants had a good amount, but not what they wanted.

Everybug stopped when they heard loud clapping. When they saw just who came out from behind the Offering Lead a wave of horror passed over them.

OH HOLY FU-

Down in the ant hill, Mikado was able to hear Izaya's muffled voice say, "Why hello there~" before a chorus of grasshoppers screaming.

It sounded like a horrible storm above them with screams of pain and Shizuo's war cries mixed in. The hill around them vibrated and everybug held on to one another. One grasshopper even got stuck head-first in their ceiling.

After about ten minutes Izaya stuck his head through the entrance of the hill calling, "It's clear."

Slowly the ants crept out looking around. Downed grasshoppers were scattered everywhere. Across the ground, up in the grass, wrapped in golden spider silk cocoons, some were stuck in the ground like the one they saw earlier. The ants took a moment to process all of this before breaking out in cheers.

"You did it! You guys did it!" Mikado cheered running up to the hornet and spider and hugged them tightly. Izaya and Shizuo hugged the ant back, Shizuo buzzing contently.

After the victory feast Queen Anri called Izaya and Shizuo to her throne. "Izaya and Shizuo. As thanks for your defeating the grasshoppers we ask you what you would like in return."

"Mikado." They both said at the same time. Queen Anri, Mikado, Masaomi, and every other ant gave them a 'What?' face.

Queen Anri cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. But did you just say you wanted Mikado as your reward?"

"Yes." Izaya and Shizuo replied already holding a shocked Mikado in their arms.

"Well...I suppose it is up to Mikado to agree or not. Mikado?"

Mikado blushed and stuttered out. "I-I suppose we can work something out."


	25. (Don't Wanna)Catch 'em all, Pokemon! (Pokemon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon can be very unpredictable...Yeah...

Mikado jumped when he heard a screech behind him. Oh, why did he let himself be talked into this! It was called the 'Forbidden Forest: Trainers Beware' for a reason Mikado! Why didn't he just listen to the sign!

He had been dared by some girl named Anri that if he could catch five pokemon in the Forbidden Forest he would give Mikado a free Masterball. Arceus help him.

He caught three pokemon so far, but at this point Mikado didn't care about the Masterball, he just wanted to get out of here alive.

And he was lost. Painfully, painfully lost. Anyone on his team that could help had fainted and he was out of revives.

Hopefully if he kept walking he'd run into a low-level pokemon that could help him.

A deep, menacing hiss stopped him in his tracks. Oh, this can't be good. A scary arbok slithered out of the bushes circling Mikado like he was prey.

Mikado checked his pokedex for information and mentally screamed in horror. This arbok was too powerful for his team. They'll be down in seconds!

Mikado tried to run, but the arbok hissed and snapped at him, keeping the trainer in its circle. Mikado felt bad as he called out his pokemon. Hopefully his team would understand if they make it out alive.

It didn't take more than five minutes for the arbok to one hit K.O. what was left of his team. Mikado trembled as he tried to back away.

Tears stream down his face as he stared up at the arbok. He was dead! He was so, so dead!

Mikado's world narrowed to the arbok as he became transfixed by face on the arbok's hood. He couldn't move! He couldn't even blink! The arbok coiled around the teen, binding him in place. Mikado internally screamed as the arbok bared its fangs and lunged.

The arbok was tackled by something large and orange. It let go of Mikado and the teen tumbled to the ground. Mikado choked on a shriek as the largest arcanine and liepard Mikado had ever seen challenged the arbok.

The arbok hiss angrily, furious that someone got in the way of him and his prey. The liepard looked completely unimpressed and used Night Slash on it. The arbok gave a cry and fainted.

Mikado stared. Dear Arceus, what were these pokemon?

The arcanine looked like it could eat rapidashes for breakfast, it was as big as a truck!...And it had a black bow tie and human sunglasses?

The liepard wasn't as big as the arcanine, but it was big for it's kind. A normal sized liepard's shoulders would come just above a persons knee, but this liepard's almost came up to Mikado's hips...And had a black and tan fur-lined jacket on.

The teen curled into himself and cry harder when the two pokemon turned on him. Forget what he said earlier, _now_ he was dead!

He clenched his eyes closed waiting for his imminent death. Nothing happened and Mikado carefully glanced up. His vision was a bit blurred from his crying, but he could still make out the arcanine and liepard sitting on their haunches staring down at him.

"U-Uh, n-nice pokemon?" Mikado whimpered when he felt two snouts sniff him. The arcanine was closest to him so he carefully held his hand toward the pokemon. Maybe if he showed how weak he was they wouldn't hurt him? The shades-wearing pokemon gave him a considering look before sniffing his hand.

Seeing the arcanine didn't growl or anything, Mikado cautiously and very lightly started to pet the dog like pokemon. Mikado saw the arcanine tense and thought it was going to rip his arm off, but after a while the pokemon slowly and hesitantly relaxed.

Mikado got a lap full of lax, orange pokemon -nearly crushing the teen- when Mikado scratched the place behind the pokemon's ear.

The teen panicked at the arcanine's sudden movement making the pokemon nudged Mikado's arm demanding the tiny human to pet it more.

* * *

Arcanine and Liepard were sparring with each other when they heard a human yelling. It was unusual for humans to make it this far into the forest.

When they got to the scene they saw a human child battling against an arbok. Liepard smirked at the now crying human. _"Aw look at him. He looks like a crying little emolga."_ He said to Arcanine.

Arcanine looked at Liepard with a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' face. They watched as the arbok bound the human, ready to eat him. _"Should we do something?"_

" _Meh, sure. I want to make him cry even more~"_

Arcanine rolled his eyes and tackled the arbok. Arbok hissed at the two pokemon. _"Hey! He's my pray! Get your own!"_

" _Shut up."_ Liepard sighed like the pokemon was a waste of his time and used Night Slash.

The little trainer curled into himself with his eyes closed. Arcanine and Liepard sat down waiting for him. They expected the trainer to run screaming or cry harder.

Liepard flicked his tail in interest when the human did neither. Well, he was still crying. But he stared at them before offering his hand to Arcanine.

"U-uh, n-nice pokemon?" The little human stuttered.

Arcanine decided to humor the human but stay guarded. He was ready to tear him to shreds when the trainer dared to touch him, but the touch started to feel a bit...nice. And he just _melted_ when the human scratched that spot he could never reach.

Arcanine plopped down on the human encouraging him to keep petting.

* * *

Mikado continued to pet the arcanine. Does this mean he wasn't food?

Eventually the liepard slinked over to them and wrapped itself around the teen's back, it's head next to the arcanine's on his lap.

The liepard stared up at Mikado expectantly like it was obvious it demanded attention to. It batted at Mikado's face with its paw telling him to hurry up.

Mikado tentatively started stroking down the liepard's spine. The liepard arched into the petting and threw an arm across Mikado's stomach, keeping him in place. Not that he could go anywhere with the arcanine on him. The liepard was letting out a light growling sound that Mikado really hoped was supposed to be purring.

The teen leaned back against the liepard and snuggled into the pokemon's warmth. So he wasn't going to die, hopefully. Mikado felt his heart rate calm down a bit and his tears stop. He wiped away the tears on his face. He was still pretty terrified of the gigantic, scary, what evil gave them permission to be this big, pokemon but at least things had calmed down.

Mikado grimaced at how fuzzy his head felt from crying. He was going to have to sleep that off. The teen let out a yawn and caught a glimpse of the sky. That was a pretty color of orange. Wait.

Mikado jumped startling the two pokemon cuddling him. He was lost! He was still trapped in a mysterious forest with no way out!

He shooed away the jacket covered paw batting at him again. "I don't suppose you know out of this forest." Mikado muttered rhetorically.

The arcanine actually nodded at Mikado who blinked. "Really?" Another nod. Mikado felt his hope rise.

"You know how to get to the town?"

A shrug and then a nod.

Mikado embraced the shades-wearing pokemon the best he could. "Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease help me! I got lost- and now I don't know how to get back to town- please! You can just point me in the right direction! I'll walk from there!"

The arcanine and liepard seemed to have a silent conversation before the arcanine grunted. He used his mouth to grab Mikado by the back of his shirt and lift the teen onto his back.

The liepard jump up behind Mikado, bracing his front two paws against Mikado's shoulders. Mikado nearly fell over from the weight but managed to hold on.

Careful of its load, the arcanine stood tall and proud before running off in the direction Mikado hoped was the exit.

With the arcanine's massive size, Mikado wasn't surprised at the alarming speed the pokemon ran. They rode peacefully as the sky turned from orange to purple. Though he could have gone without the liepard behind him grooming his hair with its tongue.

Mikado hesitantly patted the arcanine on the shoulder to get his attention. "Uhm, Mr. Arcanine? Maybe we can stop and make camp? I have some food we can eat if you want some."

The arcanine grunted again and stopped at a relatively small area of grass. Mikado gathered firewood with the liepard's help and asked the arcanine to light it.

With the arcanine laying down, Mikado dug his blanket out and carefully laid down against the pokemon's side. They were still heart attack scary. But they were warm and Mikado was too tired to pitch a tent.

The liepard draped itself over Mikado, stretched, used his front paws to hug Mikado closer, and started head bunting the teen. Mikado swatted at the pokemon when he tried grooming his hair again.

Once everyone was settled, Mikado dug out the poffins he brought and handed them out. His companions seemed to enjoy them. The teen observed them while eating his own snack.

"Maybe I should give you guys names. Just until this is over. Are you both male?"

The teen hummed when both nodded. Mikado played with the jacket wearing pokemon's hood. Mikado pulled the furry hood over the liepard's head. "Hmm. How about, Izaya?"

The liepard considered it for a moment before nodding. Newly dubbed Izaya went back to eating the tasty poffins.

The teen turned to the arcanine and messed with its mane while he thought. "How about you be...Shizuo?" Newly dubbed Shizuo didn't seem to care and grunted.

Happy with his decision, Mikado slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the nocturnal pokemon with Shizuo and Izaya following.

Early the next morning Mikado woke up with a heart attack before remembering what happened yesterday.

Shizuo started sniffing the trainer confused as to what he was doing. Both stared at each other until the glasses wearing pokemon gave Mikado a giant lick across the face.

"AH! B-Bleh-oh that's so gross!" Sputtered Mikado making Shizuo and Izaya laugh.

After putting out the fire Shizuo had kept going all night they continued on their way. They rode for a few hours before the forest started to thin out and the route appeared.

Mikado smiled as he saw the town up ahead. They made it!

The teen slid off Shizuo with Izaya when they reached the edge of the forest and hugged them tightly. "Thank you guys soooooo much! I can't thank you enough. You guys are amazing!"

Izaya and Shizuo puffed up at Mikado's praise. Mikado buried his face in their fur. "I'll never forget you guys. I hope we can meet again one day."

The two pokemon looked confusedly at Mikado when he pulled away. What was the human child talking about? Did he think he was going to leave them? Stupid little human. If they let him leave they wouldn't have anyone to lavish them with attention.

Mikado let out a confused sound when the scary pokemon started nudging him. Shizuo nudged Mikado until the teen was sitting on the ground and Izaya rummaged through his backpack.

He was even more confused when Izaya pulled two pokeballs out of his bag. What would he want with those? Mikado watched wide-eyed as Shizuo and Izaya forced their way into the pokeballs!

"No! No, no! Wait! Oh my Arceus- don't you want to go back to the forest- bad pokemon-get out of the pokeball!" Mikado panicked. Sure he liked them, but holy miltank they were scary! He didn't know what he would do with two incredibly scary pokemon!

Shizuo and Izaya, of course, didn't care what Mikado thought and forced their way into the devices. The pokeballs shook three times before pinging in success.

The trainer stared in horror at the innocent pokeballs. He. Was. Doomed.

Maybe he could transfer them to Prof. Oak?...Never mind. They'd eat the poor old man instantly.

Mikado grabbed his new pokemon and retraced his steps to the hotel he found the other day. Finally finding the building, he surprisingly ran into the very person that put his life in danger.

"Anri!" Mikado calls. Anri looked at him and froze.

"Hi...You're alive…"

"...Were you expecting me to be dead?"

"I actually didn't think you would go into the forest let alone stay the night… Here." Anri handed Mikado the Masterball. "Just...take it...Sorry."

Anri tried to touch his shoulder but a bright red light glowed behind her and she was swatted out of the way. She stared up at the angry arcanine and liepard in human accessories growling at her menacingly.

Bystanders gasped in shock at the sudden appearance of the pokemon and some even ran. Though one child in the background squealed, "Big Doggy!"

Anri quickly fled the scene. Mikado soothed his pokemons bristled fur. "Now why did you do that? That wasn't very nice."

Again Shizuo and Izaya ignored him and the arcanine scanned the crowd for any brave souls that dared to touch their trainer/attention giver.

Izaya patted at the shoulder that was about to be touched like he was trying to wipe dust off of it. Deeming their job finished they gave Mikado goodbye kisses and went back in their poke balls.

"Hey you over there! Get back here!"

Mikado yelped and ran away from the mass of pokemon trainers wanting to battle him.


	26. Five Times Shizuo Couldn't Say Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo learns life isn't always fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, major character death, minor mention of child neglect

**#1**

Shizuo grumbled taking another drag of his cigarette. Stupid nurses, telling him he couldn't smoke inside a hospital. He completely agreed he didn't want to blow up the place, but he still didn't like being chewed out over it.

The man sweat dropped when his stomach growled. Crud, he forgot to grab lunch. Oh well, he was already out here.

"Excuse me?"

Shizuo looked up at the timid voice he guessed was addressing him. A teenager in hospital clothes walked up to him and held out a container of food.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, but I noticed you...left the cafeteria without any food. So uh..."

Shizuo gave the kid a light glare. "I don't need any of your food, kid."

"Oh! Uh- this isn't my food. They were going to deliver this to your room actually. I have my own." The kid held up his own food container in his other hand.

"...Fine." Shizuo conceded taking the offered box. He started to dig in when he noticed the teen was trying to make his way to the door. Key word being trying. The teen was as slow as an old person.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing?" He called. The kid tried to string together a stumbled response about going to his room but gave up after a while. "You might as well stay and eat."

The teen didn't look sure at first but sat next to him anyway. They ate in silence until the teen gathered enough balls to ask him questions.

"So, how did you get those injuries?" The kid asked quietly.

Shizuo was tempted to say 'fuck off' but he might as well be polite. "I got hit by a 16 wheeler."

The other laughed at first before realizing he was serious. "Hahahaha...Wait really?"

Shizuo hummed. "Yep. Got me while I had my back turned too. Damn coward."

Out of the corner of his eye Shizuo could see the kid giving him an incredulous look before silently going back to his food.

"So what are you here for?" The kid didn't look injured or anything. Just really weak.

"They don't know yet. The doctors think it's a really bad flu. "

"Hmm. Wait, shouldn't you be in bed then."

The teen gave him a smile. "The nurses let me out of bed rest for the day. Though I guess I took it a bit far." He gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head. When they finished eating Shizuo threw their trash away.

"So how did you get ran over?"

Shizuo grunted at the memory. "I was fighting with that damn _FLEA_."

The teen cocked his head. "Flea?"

"Yeah. Some bastard named Izaya. Always pissing me off. We were fighting this morning before I got hit by that truck."

"Were you the two that caused those explosions and dust clouds?"

"If there were flying street signs and vending machines, then yes."

"How did you make the vending machines fly?"

"I threw them."

Mikado stayed silent for a moment before his eyes widened in wonder. "Wow! That means you're super strong right? That's so cool!"

The blond wants to tell the kid 'no, it was not cool it was extremely dangerous' but he kind of liked the praising.

"The names Shizuo."

The teen looked surprised at first but shook his hand. "My name's Mikado."

Mikado huh? Not a bad name.

The door to the roof opened and one of the nurses peeked out. "There you are Mikado! You have to get back to your room now. You need to rest now."

"Okay." Mikado slowly made it to his feet. "It was nice meeting Shizuo."

Mikado slowly shuffled his way to the door. Okay, this was getting painful to watch. Shizuo sighed and budded out his cigarette. He'd just have to finish his smoke later.

Shizuo easily made it to Mikado and swept him up in his arms. "So kid where's your room."

Mikado blanched and weakly squirmed. "Shizuo, w-what are you doing?"

"I can walk faster than you even after getting hit by a semi. This is just a thanks for the food. Now where's your room."

Mikado mumbled out a number and Shizuo carried him there. They got a few glances on their way, but he ignored them. Though he kept an eye on the nurses that looked like they were about to call security.

Making it to Mikado's room the blond tucked the teen in bed the best he knew how.

A hand grabbed his before he could leave. Shizuo stared at the hundred-watt smile Mikado was giving him. "Thanks for today Shizuo. It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah. Goodbye, kid. See ya later, maybe."

* * *

**#2**

Mikado was pretty much a constant in Shizuo's life during his stay in the hospital. Whenever the nurses or doctors or other patients were annoying him he'd hightail it to Mikados room and spend his hours with the teen.

Even after he was released he would come to visit Mikado when he got off work. Turns out the teen didn't get many visitors. His friends and family lived overseas. He'd met Mikado's two friends a few times through webcam, but he's still never seen the kid's parents.

One time Shizuo walked in the room with McDonald's take-out only to find Mikado sleeping. And he looked completely out of it.

The kid was laid on the bed completely limp like he had been exhausted. A drying layer of sweat coated his skin and even in his sleep Mikado's face was scrunched up like he was in discomfort.

"What the hell's going on here?" Shizuo asked himself, quiet to not wake up Mikado.

A passing nurse noticed Shizuo and addressed him softly. "The poor deary's had a long day. He just got done with tests the doctor needed. He's sleeping off the sedative the doctors had to give him for the bone marrow biopsy."

"Isn't that where they keep you awake and stick a giant needle in your hip?"

The nurse nodded sympathetically. "Yes, it is. Just be careful, try not to wake him up."

The man looked down at his take out conflicted. Should he eat somewhere else? He doesn't want to wake Mikado up on accident. But he also wanted to watch Mikado, make sure he was alright.

Making up his mind, Shizuo sat in the seat next to the teens bed and, very quietly, dug in.

"...C'n I h've s'me of tha?"

Mikado was staring up at him with tired eyes.

"Damn, sorry. Didn't mean to bother you. Sure, take what you want."

"Don't worry. I'm hungry anyway." The kid tried to reach for the food but his arm gave out. "Can you help me with the fries?"

"Yeah sure." Shizuo mumbled. He took a piece from the container and held it to Mikado to eat. This was kinda awkward. Mikado didn't seem to think so and happily munched on the fry. The man fed Mikado his fries while he ate his own burger.

Eating some food seemed to perk Mikado up. That was until the nurse lady nagged Shizuo about feeding the patients McDonald's take out. Not that he listened. At all.

"Ne, Shizuo. I wanna read some manga." The kid mumbles tugging on his sleeve.

"What about it?" Was the kid going to ask him to go to the store for him? He was just there.

"Need you to turn the pages. Please? I'm still tired."

Shizuo hummed. "Alright fine. The new release right?" He searched where he knew Mikado stashed his manga and pulled out the latest chapter he bought for the teen last week.

They positioned themselves so that Shizuo was laying on the bed next to Mikado holding the book so the both of them could read. For whatever reason he gave the manga he always bought for Mikado a try and got hooked. Durarara or something like that.

While they were reading, Shizuo noticed something. There little red spots on the sides of Mikado's arm.

"Hey kid. What are those?" Shizuo ran a thumb over the red spots. They didn't look like a rash or anything.

"I don't know. It doesn't itch or hurt or anything. I've had them for a while now. My parents always figured it was a rash that wouldn't go away or an allergic reaction. I showed it to the nurse this morning and she seemed a bit panicked about it."

Shizuo ruffled the teen's hair making him scrunch up his nose. As they read Shizuo kept his hand on the teen's head. He was still new to the whole comforting thing but he remembered his mother used to pet his head when he was worried. Hopefully he didn't seem creepy and have the nurse call security on him.

When Shizuo tried to pull his hand away when they were finished reading, Mikado grabbed Shizuo's hand and kept it from moving. "Can we just stay like this for a while? Please." Mikado squeezed his hand like he thought Shizuo was going to violently deny him.

Shizuo sighed. It wasn't like he was going to say no. He went back to running his fingers through the teen's hair making Mikado sag at his touch.

It wasn't until a few days later, Mikado was diagnosed with cancer.

They were seated on Mikados bed with Shizuo trying (and failing) to teach him how to finish a Rubik's cube when a nurse and doctor asked to speak with Mikado in private.

Shizuo complied but stayed nearby. He didn't like that doctors look. He looked grim with a solemn air around him. A bearer of bad news.

He became worried when he heard the muffled sound of Mikado shouting through the door. What was happening in there? And was that crying?

Eventually things fell silent and the nurse and doctor walked out of the room, the former nearly in tears.

The doctor gave Shizuo a sad nod when they passed. "I'm so sorry."

"What the hell's going on." He wanted to know what made the teen he was just joking with cry.

The doctor didn't react to the mans cursing. "I think it's best if Mikado told you himself. Again, I'm so sorry. We'll do the best we can for him."

We'll do the best we can for him. _We'll do the best we can for him._

Shizuo left the doctor and ran to Mikado's room. The man felt his breath catch at the state Mikado was in.

The teen was staring at his lap blankly with tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably, looking completely shell-shocked. He didn't react when Shizuo sat on the bed next to him.

"Kid? Mikado? Hey, come one. Look at me. There ya go." With some coaxing Shizuo managed to get Mikado to notice his existence. "You don't have to say everything now, but you gotta tell me something. The damn doctor's not spillin."

It took time for Mikado to process Shizuo's words before burying himself against Shizuo's side. The man wrapped his arms around the teen and rubbed his back while Mikado clung onto him.

"I-It...l-leuk-kemia. They said I-I had leukemia. It wasn't the flu… I-I-" Mikado choked on his words unable to say them out loud. But Shizuo got the message.

God damn it.

* * *

**#3**

Mikado was diagnosed with Acute Myeloid Leukemia.

But the doctors explained that even though the cancer had spread a bit to his some of his organs, they've caught it early enough for a high survival rate. They looked into treatments and tried to contact Mikado's parents to test for a bone marrow match but have also put his name on the transplant list just in case.

Things were looking up for the kid.

After finally getting off work Shizuo walked into Mikado's room and instantly got a hacky sack to the face.

He stared blankly at the teen on the hospital bed and Mikado stared back. Mikado broke out into a nervous sweat as the hacky sack lamely plopped to the ground.

"... What are you doing..."

Mikado gestured awkwardly to the toy catapult on his lap. "Um...one of the nurses found a bunch of toys and were handing them out. I was-uh- trying to make it to the basket on the door..."

Shizuo looked at the plastic basketball hoop taped on the door...completely off target from where it hit his face.

"...Move over, kid, let me teach ya how to use that thing."

"Okay...Why are you opening that window? Shizuo? Shizuo?"

Shizuo grabbed some medical gloves and filled with up with water like a water balloon and positioned the catapult facing the open window. Without saying a word, Shizuo loaded the catapult with a glove water balloon and released it, sending the glove flying through the air and out the window. There was a thump, splat, and a high pitched scream from outside.

"Ten points." Shizuo stated.

Mikado blanched. "Shizuo! You can't do that!"

"...So ya want a turn or not?"

"...Yes…" The teen moved the toy the way he wanted it and let another water filled glove fly. This time there was a thump, splat, and then a dog yelp bark.

"Five points." Shizuo scored.

"What? I just hit a moving dog, that so counts for more than five points!"

"Fine. Eight points."

"I'm scorekeeper next time." Mikado muttered.

Shizuo managed to hit three women, two men, and a biker ("Shouldn't we make sure they're okay?" "...nah…We're at a hospital, he'll be fine"). Mikado hit four cars (moving and non-moving), two women, one man, and a jogger. The score was 37-32 in Shizuo's favor and - and then a very angry looking nurse covered in water bursted through the door.

Shizuo stared apathetically at the woman while Mikado broke into a nervous sweat again.

After a long scolding that Shizuo didn't listen to, and after sticking his tongue out at her turned back, Shizuo handed Mikado a rectangular charm. "Oh yeah, here. I...got this for you."

Mikado studied the charm. "You got this for me?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to bring good luck and health and all that jazz."

Mikado smiled brightly. "Thanks Shizuo."

Shizuo hid it, but he really liked it when Mikado smiled.

* * *

**#4**

However things weren't that easy. The transplant company weren't able to find a match for Mikado and his parents were still a no show. The doctors decided to start chemotherapy, but with Mikado's body so naturally weak, they feared any treatment would have more of a negative effect on him than good.

It had been a really busy month for debt collecting and Izaya infestations and Shizuo hadn't been able to visit Mikado. He bought some cheesecake from the store in hopes he could make it up to the kid and a blue beany. He heard chemo made people lose their hair. Poor kid.

Shizuo paused at the teens room at the noises coming from inside. That didn't sound good.

He opened the door with care and peered inside. Mikado looked like he was having the worst time of his life bent over the side of his bed vomiting into a waste bin. Shizuo discreetly hid the box of cake he brought with him. Mikado probably wouldn't enjoy the thought of food right now.

Mikado jumped when Shizuo started rubbing his back but after recognizing Shizuo seemed to appreciate it. Shizuo winced when another wave of nausea hit Mikado and had to go back to vomiting.

Shizuo waited for the wave to pass to hand Mikado the cup of water waiting on the table. He drank it gratefully and then slumped to his bed. The man took the time to take in the teen's appearance. He looked thinner. Like he had lost pounds he needed. Sickly pale skin and his hair was now noticeably thinner.

"Y're l'te." Mikado weakly accused. Shizuo couldn't tell if he was serious or not from the mumbling.

"Sorry. Work got really busy. How ya doin kid?"

Something inside Mikado snapped when Shizuo asked that and he broke down crying.

"I can't do this. I just can't do this Shizuo." Mikado sobbed clutching Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo squeezed back. He didn't know what to say. "It's gonna be alright."

"No, it's not going to be alright! I'm wasting away, I'm going bald, I can't stop vomiting, and I'm so tired. So, so tired. I can barely stand to wake up anymore. This, this chemo is killing me." Mikado still looked terrible but seemed less tense now that he was finally able to vent his frustration.

His tears slowly stopped by the time he finished. "No wonder my parents refuse to come see me."

"What do ya mean?"

Mikado looked lost and confused at the thought of his family. "My parents...they refuse to visit the sick. If anyone in our family were sick they would never visit them. Even growing up, every time I got sick they would dump me at the hospital and avoid me like the plague. They say they can't stand seeing people sick but I... I know they just find their jobs more important. They're lawyers that usually work around the clock. I guess how they've paid for the hospital bills all these years. I don't know. All I know is that I'm dieing and my family's no where in sight."

Shizuo felt his heart clench. Damn, that's gotta hurt. Growing up, he'd always had Kasuka with him but man to really be alone like this...

"What about those friends of your?"

"They can't afford to drop everything and come visit me all the way on a different country." Mikado stared into space wistfully probably thinking about memories with his friends.

Shizuo finally remembered the presents and placed the beanie in the teens head. "I know it isn't much but I'm hoping it'll put me back in your good grace." He really felt like shit for being gone so long.

Mikado re-adjusted the beanie. "You can make it up to me," He looked up at Shizuo with desperate eyes, "by staying with me. It's not like anyone else will."

* * *

**#5**

Mikado was right. The chemo ended up killing Mikado faster than the leukemia would have. It got to the point they had to stop the treatment but it was too late.

Shizuo placed the bouquet he brought in front of the grave he came to visit.

"How's it goin kid? You better be doin good. It's been pretty shitty around here. Again."

It has been three months since Mikado's passing. And he still didn't find any of it fair.

"Works been goin good. For whatever reason more people are refusing to pay. I blame stupid Izaya."

He was just a kid. He didn't deserve it. Wasn't even out of high school. Kind, a bit awkward. He could have done so much.

In all the time he'd known Mikado, he's only seen the kids parents once. At his funeral. They came with the rest of the mourners and cried over the loss of their son. But Shizuo couldn't help feel angry towards them for leaving Mikado alone to die like that.

However Shizuo, in a sense, couldn't help but feel like he did exactly the same thing. Even though he tried to spend every day he could with the teen, when Mikado died...He wasn't there. Mikado passed just moments before Shizuo had arrived.

The kid's friends were finally able to get enough money to fly over but no one had told them the news. By the time they got there it had been a month since Mikados funeral.

"You know, it's still pretty strange without you here. Too quiet. I am actually starting to miss your jokes. They were probably the lamest jokes I've ever heard, but I miss 'em."

He just wanted to go to Mikado's room and hang out and laugh there with him until the nurses kicked him out. But he couldn't. He couldn't buy take out anymore and give it to Mikado so he wouldn't have to suffer from the hospital food.

There wasn't any 'Mikado's room' anymore. No more little teen that stupidly brought lunch to him on the roof that one day. There wasn't any Mikado anymore.

Shizuo knew he wouldn't cry over this. He was a grown man. But that didn't mean he wasn't fighting hard not to cry.

"See you next time, Mikado."

As Shizuo left the cemetery he couldn't help but notice how happy the world looked for such a sad day.


	27. Who? (Strong!Mikado)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado has to learn how to deal with moving into the big city and his super strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Suntan140:  
> -can you do a chapter where izaya and shizuo are fighting and mikado who is the same as them stop them and everyone want to know who is this person that can control the monsters of Ikebukuro-
> 
> My version of Strong!Mikado is that Mikado would have a bit more of a tempered personality internally but will still act nervous and shy outwardly and his strength would only show if he was incredibly annoyed/mad or if he gets scared/startled.

**First Night:**

Mikado looked nervously around the subway station. Okay, he's made it this far. He could do this. All he had to do was find his apartment. It couldn't be that hard, right? Right.

The teen felt a bottomless pit form in his stomach as he looked at the sea of unfamiliar people. _'What kind of parents ship their kid off to a big city unsupervised? Seriously? "Go to the city," they said. "It'll be fun," they said. "You'll find someone who can lift the fridge like you can," they said. Man I really wish Kida hadn't moved.'_ Mikado complained to himself trying to read the direction signs over people's heads.

It was almost the middle of the night if he didn't find his apartment soon he didn't know what he would do. He highly doubted any hotel would take in an underaged teenager. And- oh god the streets were thinning out, where was his apartment?! Wait! There it is!

Mikado ran to the apartment building with relief. The place looked... Like a complete dump.

* * *

**Notice Me Senpai:**

Mikado jabbed at the button on the vending machine, but nothing happened. Stupid machine. Eating his money. All he wanted was juice, was that too much to ask?!

The teen shook the machine hoping the stupid thing would spit out his drink because it wouldn't give him his money back.

"Okay, you know what-!" Dispirit times call for dispirit measures! Mikado hefted the stupid vending machine high over his head and violently shook the damn thing until he heard a bottle finally fall. He set the vending machine back down like nothing happened. Whoops, he left dents on the machine.

Oh well. He grabbed the juice (Orange, not what he was going to get but good enough) and calmly drank like he didn't just lift a 400+ kg vending machine.

"Whoa."

Mikado nearly spit out his drink. He thought he was alone and- yeah there was a blonde bartender in sunglasses smirking at him.

Did he see all of that? Damn, he'd tried so hard to hide his strength problem too! Okay, so maybe lifting that vending machine wasn't a good idea but come one! It ate his money!

Mikado waited for the initial freak out most people had, but nothing happened. The blonde man simply walked over to the vending machine and lifted it over his head and smashed it on the ground. Oh. Um. Okay then.

The man rummaged through the remains of the stupid vending machine for a drink of his own and took a seat on the machine. He looked at Mikado and gestured to the spot next to him.

The teen hesitantly sat next to the blonde stranger but eventually relaxed and they shared a moment of vending machine breaking appreciation.

After some time of quiet drinking the stranger held out his hand. "Shizuo Heiwajima."

The teen shook his hand. "Mikado Ryugamine. Nice to meet you."

Shizuo looked at the teen out of the corner of his eye. "Ya always been this strong kid?"

Mikado blushed bashfully. He never liked talking about his strength. "N-Not always. It kinda grows the older I get."

Shizuo nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Same happened to me. Only I was a hell of a lot more hot tempered than you."

Mikado turned away so Shizuo wouldn't see the smile he couldn't hide. He's found someone stronger than him! Maybe Shizuo would be his senpai?

Unbeknownst to Mikado, Shizuo was already trying to think of a way to take this scrawny kid under his wing. He's never had a kohai before besides school.

"So how long you been living here?"

"I just moved here a few weeks ago. Actually, could you show me around? I don't know anyone else here. U-Um i-if it's not too much that is."

Shizuo smirked back at him. "I know this place like the back of my hand. Stick with me kid, and I'll show you the ropes."

* * *

**The Psycho:**

Mikado had accidentally stayed at school until dark working on his project.

As Mikado walked home, he heard a scream from above him. Was the sky screaming at him now?

He looked up and saw a girl somehow hanging sideways off a building. Mikado looked more closely and saw _there was a man holding the girl over the side of the building_!

Aaaaaand he accidentally made eye contact with the psycho trying to kill that girl… Mikado completely disregarded the girl and ran for his life. Sacrifices must be made!

Mikado ran until something wrapped around him and pushed him against a wall. Mikado looked up and stared into the face of the psycho he was running from.

The teen completely panicked and picked up the psychotic man and chucked the gobsmacked man as hard as he could. Mikado wrung his hands as he watched the jacketed man disappear into the distance.

Hopefully that wouldn't come back and bite him in the ass.

Never mind. _Apparently he was wrong about everything._

Mikado returned from school the next day to find the psycho man he threw last night sitting at his coffee table drinking his tea.

Mikado stared dumbfounded as the man waved cheerfully at him. "Good afternoon, Mikado~chan."

"Who-Who are you? A-And how the hell did you get into my apartment? How do you know my name?"

Izaya's cheerful grin turned into a smirk. "I'm not the world's greatest informant for nothing Mikado~chan."

"...Get out if my apartment..." Mikado told him blankly. He was tired from school, he was not dealing with this.

The man completely ignored him and kept going like he wasn't even talk. "Aren't you a cute little human~. Such big blue eyes you have~. Annoyingly shy though.-"

_'Human? What is wrong with this guy? Oh god, he's insane!'_

"-Yet you have the same strength as Shizu-chan." At the last part Izaya quieted like he was sizing Mikado up.

"Oh you know Shizuo-senpai?"

Izaya's mouth twitches to keep his smile on. _'Shizuo. SENPAI. That dumb idiot got to him first?!'_

"Oh of course I know Shizu-chan~. We're _great_ friends." Izaya drawled out.

"Really? He never mentioned- oh god you're Izaya aren't you."

Ooooooh so Shizuo had mentioned him. Izaya gave a fake bow. "Izaya Orihara, the one and only~."

' _He will be mine!'_

"I'm afraid I'll have to cut this meeting short for now Mikado~chan. See you soon~." Izaya sprung up and pecked Mikado on the lips before disappearing through the second story window.

Later when Mikado recounted the event to Shizuo, the blonde's cry of rage could be heard through all of Ikebukuro. How dare that bastard kiss his kohai before he could!

* * *

**Lesson Time:**

Celty looked up as more rumbling sounded and a cloud of dust appeared in the sky. It sounded like Shizuo was fighting again. That wasn't anything new but this has been going on for the last half hour. What was going on?

The dullahan followed the sound of destruction to a deserted side of Ikebukuro. As she drove she couldn't help feel like something was missing from the streets.

Sure enough, Shizuo was the source of all the ruckus, along with a teen?

Both had a piles of vending machines around them (that's what had been missing, all of the vending machines were gone!) Shizuo pointed to somewhere in the distance and then grabbed a vending machine and threw it as far as he could. The blonde looked at the teen and pointed in the direction his vending machine flew and the teen nodded.

Celty stared in shock as the black haired teen grab a vending machine and copied Shizuo's movements and threw the poor machine as far as Shizuo did.

"Senpai! Senpai! I did it! I did it!" Celty could hear the teen yell pointing after the flying projectile.

Shizuo patted the teen on the back and was it just her or was he puffed up with pride?

The blonde noticed her and waved. "Yo Celty."

He came closer and Celty typed on her PDA.

/What are you two doing?/

This time she knew she wasn't imagining it when Shizuo puffed up. "I'm teaching the kid how to properly throw things. Oi, Mikado! I got someone I want ya to meet!"

Shizuo motioned for Mikado to come over but Mikado just wrung his hands together and mouthed, 'Are you sure?'

Shizuo responded by jabbing to the spot next to him.

When Mikado still didn't budge Shizuo huffed, marched over to the teenager. Mikado protested as Shizuo picked him up by the armpits and carried him over to the dullahan.

"There. That wasn't so hard now was that. Celty, this is Mikado, the one I've been telling you about. Mikado this is Celty, the Headless Rider."

Celty typed on her PDA and held it up for Mikado to read.

_/Hello. It's nice to meet you./_

Mikado stumbled over himself for a bit and hurriedly bowed to Celty.

"Oh! I-It's nice to meet you too Miss Celty. U-um-er-wow."

Celty silently laughed. Mikado was quite a cute human. How could such a tiny human have so much strength?

_/Thank you. So I hear you're new here. How has it been?/_

"P-Pretty good so far."

"You need a less shittier apartment." Shizuo commented offhandedly. A cloud of gloom formed over Mikado's head.

Celty put a hand on her hip and tried to shoot Shizuo a glare.

_/Don't be mean Shizuo. I'm sure you have a very nice apartment Mikado./_

Shizuo and Mikado glanced at each other.

"Er…"

* * *

**Basically Getting Adopted:**

Mikado was at the end of a crowd of people crossing the street when an angry driver refuses to wait any longer and sped through, striking Mikado in a hit and run.

The teen blinked when he suddenly found himself on the ground. Did something just hit him? His arm and side kinda hurt so he guessed something did hit him. Oh well. He'll just go to the hospital later or something.

"Are you okay?" A dark haired man in glasses and lab coat asked helping Mikado back to his feet.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Mikado smiled while he brushed his uniform clean.

"Are you sure? That car hit you pretty hard."

Mikado tilted his head. Really? "A car hit me? Hmm that makes sense. I was sure something hit me."

Now the man was staring at him with more concern. "We should get you to a hospital. No, the hospital's too far away. Let's head to my apartment. I'm a doctor, I can treat you there. My name is Shinra by the way."

"You really don't have to- did you say Shinra? Are you Celty's husband?"

Shinra looked at him curiously. "Why, yes I am. How do you know that?"

"Celty talks about you sometimes."

Shinra smiled when he connected the dots. "So you're that kid Celty's been talking about huh. Mikado, right? Well, it's no wonder you didn't feel that car! If you're as strong as Shizuo like Celty says you're probably like a brick wall when it comes to pain, neh?"

Mikado scratched the back of his head blushing lightly. He could never be as strong as his senpai.

Once at Shinra's apartment, the doctor looked completely over the moon at finally having a chance to test out his new x-ray machine. And Mikado was scared out of his wits at being this strangely happy man's guinea pig.

However everything went fine and Shinra announced Mikado broken his arm and 3 of his ribs.

"Should I call someone to come pick you up?" Shinra asked picking up the phone.

"Oh I live alone. But I'm sure I'll be fine." Mikado waved it off. He's dealt with plenty of broken bones before, he knew how to deal.

"Well, alright then. But at least let Celty drive you home."

"It's not too late Shinra. I'm sure I can make it home on my own."

"Do you even know what part of the city we're in?" Shinra asked knowing Mikado probably didn't.

"Er…" Point taken.

In the end Mikado gave in and Shinra texted Celty what had happened. She got there surprisingly fast and Mikado said goodbye to Shinra.

It was an uneventful drive back to his apartment though a bit tricky holding onto Celty with only one arm. She ended up having to use some of her shadows to hold on to him.

Celty almost looked hesitant to let him leave when she saw the state of Mikado's apartment building. She didn't know these houses were still usable. They looked like they were ready to rot.

And she was really sure it wasn't healthy for a human teenager to live in a cramped little apartment that had mold growing in the corners. She was pretty sure one of them was a blood stain.

_/Are you sure you'll be alright here?/_

Mikado gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Later when Celty returned home she talked to Shinra about it.

_/So what do you think of him?/_

Shinra tapped the end of his chin. "Well I can see why you like him so much and he is rather interesting...You want to keep him don't you."

_/Yes./_

_/He lives in one of those apartments that was supposed to be condemned last year at the southern side./_

"I'll call the health department then."

Shinra and Celty convinces Mikado to stay at their apartment until he got his apartment back and Mikado kind of just moved in.

And he ignored how much Shinra tried to get him to call him 'Dad'.

* * *

**Karaoke Doki:**

Mikado was walking home after grocery shopping when a van pulled up next to him and something was jabbed into his neck. He cried out before he fell limp and everything went black.

Mikado slowly came around to Izaya watching him from the couch next to him calmly drinking the tea Mikado had just bought.

"What- Izaya- Huh?"

Mikado groggily looked around the obviously rich office. They were on couches in front of a flat screen TV with a box of pizza on the table.

"Welcome to my humble abode Mikado-chan~! Hope the ride wasn't too rough. Now let's get started~!"

Izaya bounced in place looking and sounding like an excited teenage girl and pressed a button on a remote that turned on the karaoke machine.

Mikado was differently awake now and stared hysterically at the song selection screen on the TV. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST KIDNAP ME TO HAVE A KARAOKE NIGHT?!"

"And pizza~. What song do you want to start with?"

...God damn you Izaya…

* * *

**Who?:**

"IIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*SMASH**MASS SCREAMING*

People screamed and ran as Shizuo and Izaya had another one of their famous fights, but this time ten times worse.

Every street, advertising, and building sign were flung everywhere. Roads and cars upturned and destroyed. The town looked like a disaster had hit it.

The crowd formed a large circle around the two as they prepared to face off. Shizuo readied his street sign and Izaya positions his blade and lunged for each other-

"What are you two doing?"

-out of nowhere a vending machine came sailing at the two of them. Izaya and Shizuo dodged the vending machine and the crowd turned to the person that spoke.

A black haired teen in a white and green jacket looked at the fighting maniacs annoyed. "Are you two still fighting? Come on, we're going to be late for the movie."

"Fine.""Whatever."

"Whatever."

The crowd gasped as Shizuo and Izaya actually listened to the teen and put their weapons down. The crowd parted like water as the three of them linked hands and walked away like nothing happened. Just who was that teen that could control those monsters?


	28. Duraraloid! (Vocaloid AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gakuen, Psyche, and Tsugaru are all different versions/alter ego's of Mikado, Izaya, and Shizuo (There's very little information on Gakuen so I had to make most of his personality up).

**Gakuen Tengoku**

Shizuo glared down the trembling delivery man. "Yeah? What is it?"

"U-Uhm-d-delivery f-f-f-for a-a Mr. O-Orihara, s-s-sir." The poor delivery man hid behind his clipboard, gesturing to the six-foot tall box behind him.

"Oh, 'kay then." Shizuo shrugged and dragged the box inside.

"Hey wait! You have to sign for-!" Shizuo kicked the door shut not really caring.

Izaya looked up from his laptop at the sound of Shizuo dragging something. "About time it got here. Come on let's open it~." Izaya grabbed a box opener while Shizuo gently set the box down. The informant couldn't wait to see what kind of Vocaloid they got~. And if he didn't like it, there would be hell to pay.

"Why the hell did we order a Vocaloid anyway?" Shizuo asked giving him room to work.

Izaya rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because, they're all the rage! We have to see what's so great about them."

"Do you even know what kind of Vocaloid we got?"

"They said we're supposed to get a Gakuen Tengoku Vocaloid."

"You mean you don't even know what you ordered." The blonde raised an eyebrow which Izaya waved off.

Izaya unpacked the Vocaloid and Shizuo paled dramatically. "They mailed us a fucking dead kid!"

Laid out in the Vocaloid box like he was sleeping was a dark haired teenager in a sort of white and green disco outfit and headphones. He really would have passed as a dead body he was so lifelike.

"You idiot, that's not a dead body that's the Vocaloid." Izaya insulted reading over the note that came with the Vocaloid.

_Dear Valued Customer,_

_We thank you for your interest in VocaloidTM_ _! To activate your Vocaloid, press the power button behind the Vocaloid's right headphone._

_(Please note that Vocaloid_ _TM_ _is not responsible for any actions the Vocaloids might have caused.)_

_We looked forward to future business with you._

_Please have a nice day!_

_From,_

_Vocaloid_ _TM_ _._

"Not responsible for Vocaloids actions? Sounds interesting." Izaya pressed the power button on the back of the Vocaloid's head and three beeps followed before the Vocaloid's eyes slowly opened.

The Vocaloid jumped to his feet and bowed politely. " _Hey hey hey hey hey~_ Hi! My name is Gakuen Tengoku, it's nice to meet you!" Gakuen smiled and pushed his green sunglasses on his head so he could have a better look at his new Master. Oh wait, there were two people here. The Vocaloid blinked his bright blue eyes. Two Masters?

Gakuen titled his head like his data banks said to do when confused. "Are you both my Masters?"

Izaya smirked and Shizuo froze. Masters?! Izaya felt like the cat that caught the canary. This was unexpected but entirely not unwelcomed.

Izaya slung an arm around the confused Vocaloid enjoying this probably more than he should. "Yes we are Gakuen-kun~ I'm Izaya and this is Shizu-chan-"

"My name's not _Shizu-chan_ -"

"- and we'll be your masters from now on~."

Gakuen absorbed every word Izaya spoke like a sponge, nodding enthusiastically.

Shizuo winced knowing this was going to skyrocket Izaya's annoying ego. "We might as well have dinner. You wanna order something?"

"Oh! I can make dinner for you Master Shizu-chan!" Gakuen proclaimed eager to show what he can do.

" _My name isn't Shizu-chan_ , it's Shizuo. That's pretty cool, what kinda things can you make-"

"Only for 1200 yen!"

Izaya's head snapped up. " _What_. What do you mean 1200 yen?"

Gakuen continued to smile not noticing Izaya's dilemma. "All extra features such as cooking, cleaning, and extra music are sold separately."

"What kind of food can you make?"

"1200 yen for the starter pack including various snack, 1 to 2 person common meals and desserts. Examples of common meals include various styles of fish, pork, chicken, noodles, soups, etc. 500 yen more for extras such as gourmet meals and group meals. Examples of gourmet meals include Chicken Cordon Bleu, Caviar, Lamb Chops, etc." Gakuen read off the VocaloidTM applications website.

Izaya grumbled to himself. "Fine. Stupid small print. How do I buy the starter pack."

"The Vocaloid extra features can be bought on the online Vocaloid Extra Features store!"

Later Gakuen was happily singing and dancing while making a small stir fry meal for them. Gakuen really looked like a bubbly housewife especially with the frilly apron he had in. Shizuo really didn't want to know why Izaya even had a frilly apron stashed away.

"Here you go Masters!" Gakuen cheered giving Izaya and Shizuo their plates.

After the meal, Shizuo offered to help Gakuen with the dishes and Gakuen sincerely looked confused.

Shizuo washed a plate and handed it to Gakuen to dry and the Vocaloid stared at the plate in his hands. There wasn't any data on washing dishes. What was he supposed to do?

The Vocaloid awkwardly waved the plate in the air hoping he was somewhat right. From the look on Shizuo's face when he noticed, he wasn't.

"Gakuen, what are you doing?"

Big fat tears were gathering in Gakuen's eyes. "W-washing dishes is available in the basics cleaning extra feature for 1400 yen."

After the whole 'extra features' deal was settled Gakuen was a nice addition to their lives. Izaya liked to cuddle on the couch with Gakuen and read while the Vocaloid sang. And Shizuo had another person to talk about his day with besides sarcastic informants. After he straightened out his name with Gakuen.

Shizuo had to sit Gakuen down at the table and explained clearly, "My name is not Shizu-chan. It's Shizuo. Shi-zu-o."

Gakuen nodded. "Okay Master Shizuo."

"What-no. It's just Shizuo."

"Okay master Just Shizuo."

"Wait no. You don't have to add the master in front of my name. Just call me Shizuo."

Gakuen furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head. "Shizuo-sama?"

"No. Shizuo."

"Shizuo-dono?"

"Gakuen it's just Shizuo."

"Shizuo-hime?"

"You know what, Shizuo-sama. Just stick with Shizuo-sama."

"Okay Shizuo-sama!"

And Izaya watched all of this grinning like a lunatic while sipping his coffee.

They really didn't like leaving Gakuen alone because the Vocaloid was really curious. And metaphorically had no idea what the meaning of the word 'safety' meant.

Like the times they find him on their computer chewing on the end on a USB cord.

Or the time Gakuen had spent the entire day playing with a fork and a power outlet.

Gakuen had seen a picture of a lady doing it with a caption 'If you have a bent fork stick it in a power outlet to straighten it' and wanted to try it.

Gakuen crouched next to an empty power outlet and shoved the metal utensil in it. Jolts of electricity swept through Gakuen making him spasm and black out. His spasming made the fork fall out of the power outlet and a moment later he came back online.

That's strange. What was he doing here on the floor? Oh yeah! He was going to try that fork straightener! So Gakuen picked up the fork and did it again and again each time losing memory of what just happened until Shizuo and Izaya came home and scolded him for listening to the internet.

Izaya and Shizuo had been planning on slowly showing Gakuen the outside world so he wouldn't get too shell shocked. The Vocaloid cries when he sees Shizuo and Izaya fighting. They didn't want to know how he would react to the busy and noisy big city.

And then Shizuo literally lost Gakuen.

"Gakuen!" Shizuo yelled again. He'd checked every room in the apartment but still no Gakuen. And Izaya was working out of town so it was just him and how the hell do you lose a Vocaloid!?

The blonde gave up and called Gakuen's number. He didn't know why Gakuen even had a number considering the Vocaloid didn't even have a cell phone but surprisingly there was a ring.

"Hello?"

"Gakuen? How are you- never mind. Where are you?"

"Outside."

"What are you doing outside?"

"You said you were stepping out for a bit so I left to come find you. Where are you Shizuo-sama?"

"I'm still at the apartment Gakuen."

"Oh okay! I'll just use GPS to get back there."

"No, Gakuen just stay where you are and I'll come get you. Where are you?"

"I think it's called a store? It said Rock Rock Music Shop. But Shizuo-sama you have to see this! There's so much music here! Ooooh what's that over there?"

"Listen Gakuen, stay in that shop I'll be there in a few minutes okay? And don't talk to strangers."

"Okay!" Gakuen smiled. He could do that. Stay in the store and don't talk to strangers. If only he knew what a 'stranger' was. Let's see, the internet said a stranger was 'a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar'. But he doesn't know anyone other than Masters Izaya and Shizuo.

While Gakuen was busy Googling, a man in the same store recognized his headphones and get up instantly. The man smiled greedily. This Vocaloid looked like it would sell for a nice price. And he looked all alone too. Good.

"Hey there."

Gakuen looked up at the person addressing him and waved politely since he couldn't speak to strangers.

"What, are you not going to respond?" The strange man looked like he was getting angry and Gakuen tilted his head not knowing what he was supposed to do.

The stranger tsked with a scowl. "Whatever. Makes this easier for me." The stranger grabbed Gakuen roughly by the arm and started dragging him towards the exit. Gakuen followed confusedly but started struggling when he realized the stranger was forcing him to leave the store. He couldn't do that, he promised Shizuo-sama he would stay in the store until he came for him.

Gakuen dug his heels into the ground and tried to pry the man's hold off his arm but it barely slowed the man down. "Stop struggling you useless piece of-ump! Hey watch where you're-!"

The man started yelling but quickly shut up when the blond man picked him up by the collar. "You wanna say that again, bud?" Shizuo growled. "Now let go of the kid, before I pummel you so hard the police won't be able to identify the body."

Seeing the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima threatening him, the stranger quickly let go of Gakuen and ran for it. "You okay Gakuen?" Shizuo asked checking over Gakuen making sure the Vocaloid teen was alright.

"Yep! I'm just fine Shizuo-sama!" Gakuen said happy to be with Shizuo again.

"Let's just get back home okay." Shizuo said ushering Gakuen eager to get him back home before something else happens.

* * *

**Psyche and Tsugaru**

Mikado stared nervously at the two human-sized boxes at his doorstep. He didn't order anything, but they were addressed to him.

The teen brought the boxes inside and unpacked them. Vocaloids? Well...His parents did mention them the last time they spoke. Maybe they sent him some as a surprise.

Mikado opened the first box and Vocaloid looked unbelievably life like. The Vocaloid was a black haired young man in a white outfit with pink buttons on his fur-lined jacket and pink headphones.

Mikado read over the note that came with this Vocaloid "Psyche Orihara". Apparently VocaloidTM holds no responsibility for any of the Vocaloids actions and,

" _Please, please, for the love of all that is holy,_ _ **please**_ _don't let the Psyche Vocaloid get attached to the owner."_

Just what was he getting into?

Mikado activated Psyche and yelped when pink eyes snapped open. The teen scrambled back watching the Vocaloid slowly sit up. Psyche leaned over the box and blinked at him before a huge gushy smile let up his face. Mikado could swear he could see hearts coming off of the Vocaloid.

"Hi! Aw you're cute~! Are you our new Master? Ooooooh, we have such a cutey pie Master~." Psyche crawled out of the box and towards Mikado.

"U-Um, just Mikado is f-fine, thank you." Mikado crawled away from the incoming Vocaloid.

"Mika-chan then!" The teen backed into the wall and Psyche was basically on top of him now.

"B-But, wait that's a girl's name-!" Mikado squeaked as the dark haired Vocaloid grabbed him and maneuvered them so their positions were switched.

"Ooh is that Tsu-chan over there!? Come on, come on, let's go wake up Tsu-chan~. I want him to meet our cute Mika-chan!"

Mikado was extremely hesitant to activate the second Vocaloid considering the first one was smothering and petting Mikado like he was an adorable teddy bear.

Psyche started bouncing in place as Mikado very awkwardly opened the second Vocaloids box. Inside was a blonde haired man in a white kimono with a white and blue water patterned haori.

The note with this Vocaloid didn't say anything other than his name was "Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyugeshiki" and that they weren't responsible for any of the Vocaloids actions and please beware of Tsugaru's strength. How strong could a Vocaloid be?

Mikado activated Tsugaru and blue eyes calmly took everything in. Even though Tsugaru kept a calm face Mikado felt like the Vocaloid judging his apartment.

"Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan!" Psyche cheered as if the Vocaloid wasn't right in front of him. "Lookie Lookie! This is our new Master, Mika-chan! Isn't he just adorable~."

Mikado blushed at Psyche introducing him as adorable. "J-Just Mikado is fine actually." Tsugaru hummed and took Mikado's hand, kissing it. "Tsugaru, then." Mikado's blush deepened and Tsugaru faintly smirked.

"Aw, look Tsu-chan! Mika-chan's face is a pretty pink!"

When Mikado came back from school the next day he accidentally walked into the wrong apartment. There was no way the 5 star hotel room right out of a magazine was his apartment.

"Ah. Sorry for the intrusion." Mikado politely bowed and left. Wait. This looked exactly like his apartment complex. Maybe he had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"Mikado. Is something wrong? Where are you going?" The teen looked back at Tsugaru watching him curiously from the 5 star room.

"Tsugaru? What are you doing here? I thought you were at home?"

Tsugaru looked very concerned and felt the teens forehead before gently leading Mikado back. "I think you overworked yourself today Mikado. How about you come inside and lie down. I'll put on some tea."

Psyche waved at them from the coffee table covered with a mess of construction paper and string. "Mika-chan there you are! Where did you go? You left all of the sudden." Psyche asked with a pout.

Actually now that Mikado thought about it this room did look really familiar. Really really familiar. "Is...Is this my apartment?"

"Hmm? Well yes. We cleaned it while you were at that 'school' place." Tsugaru explained setting Mikado own next to Psyche.

"Yeah and I helped too! See Mika-chan!" Psyche unraveled the string of garland he decorated with construction paper. "This is Tsu-chan. And this one is me. And this one is Mika-chan."

Mikado watched Psyche list off surprisingly accurate paper cutouts. The teen wondered why they had been making garlands and looked up. The ceiling almost completely covered with strings and strings of different colored garland.

They had not only been working the entire time he was at school, they had completely cleaned his rickety run down apartment and even decorated his apartment for him.

The teen wouldn't admit how this made his eyes tear up a little. "T-Thank you. You really didn't have to-to do th-that. I mean-thank you. But, wait, wasn't the refrigerator over there?"

Tsugaru hummed. "Yes, it was, but I moved it. By the way, we should buy more groceries later, your refrigerator was very light."

He-He picked up an entire refrigerator!?...So that's what the warning meant.

"Come on Mika-chan, make stringers with me." Psyche happily shoved crafting supplies at Mikado. They enjoyed their evening with Mikado pouting at Psyche's teasing about his less than outstanding skills and Tsugaru singing to them while watching on fondly.

It took a while for Psyche and Tsugaru to fully understand why Mikado had to go to school 5 days a week.

"But why can't you just download it all?" Tsugaru asked.

"Because humans can't download information."

"Then how do you keep your firewall up to date?"

"Um-"

"Oh my gosh. Mika-chan doesn't have a firewall! What are we going to do Tsu-chan! What if Mika-chan gets a virus! Quick let's hide him." Psyche panicked throwing Mikado over his shoulder ready to run off with him.

Mikado looked to Tsugaru for help but the Vocaloid didn't stop Psyche looking like he kind of agreed with Psyche's logic.

Mikado sighed. "How about...We just start from the top again."

It took nearly two hours and many Google searches and the two Vocaloids still didn't like Mikado wondering around with his "broken GPS".

"But what if you get lost?" Tsugaru worried.

"Lost?"

Psyche nodded. "Mika-chan said he doesn't have a GPS like we do, so what if you get lost coming home? What if you get lost going to school!"

Psyche and Tsugaru calmed when Mikado agreed let them pick him up from school so they could make sure he wouldn't "get lost". They met Kida and he and Psyche instantly became mischief rivals. Tsugaru didn't seem to mind him, tolerating his antics like a sibling would.

Mikado really liked his Vocaloids and sent a thank you email to his parents. But why did they send him two male Vocaloids? Were his parents trying to imply something?

And then he found out why Psyche came with a warning.

It was Psyche's turn to pick Mikado up from school and Psyche was waiting at Russia Sushi like usual. The Vocaloid caught sight of Mikado and almost called out his name before stopping.

 _ **Their**_ Mika-chan was walking with some girl. He didn't recognize the girl and he didn't like it. This brown haired girl was too close to Mikado, too mushy. The way she twirled her hair and fluttered her eyes at Mikado. He knew from Google that those were the signs of the human custom 'flirting'. And this _little girl_ was trying to steal her master. And Mikado was _smile at her. Laughing with her._

Mika-chan was **theirs**. Just who did this girl think she was. Trying to steal unstable Vocaloid's Masters like she ruled the world.

Psyche contacted Tsugaru through their com. _"Tsu-chan. There's a girl with Mika-chan. I don't like it."_

_"A girl? What's wrong with that? It's healthy for humans to be social-"_

_"This isn't like that. She's doing that thing that we read. **Flirting**."_

_"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it."_

_"There better be. For the girls sake."_

_"If he was dating someone, I doubt he would keep it from us. Just bring him back home so we can talk about this peacefully. And leave the girl unharmed. For now."_

Mikado finally waved goodbye to the virus and come up smiling at Psyche like nothing had happened. "Hi Psyche. Ready to go?"

Psyche put on a smile and started walking hand in hand with Mikado. Mikado noticed Psyche wasn't talking like he normally would. He tried to spark up a conversation but gave up after a while.

What was that glint in Psyche's eyes? It was on the tip of his tongue but Mikado just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Finally back home, Mikado grunted when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. The teen stared, freaked out at Psyche who was now _cicada blocking him against the corner._

Psyche's face was inches from Mikado's and Psyche used this to make sure Mikado couldn't look away. "Nee nee, who was that **girl** Mika-chan? **Who**? That wasn't Kida-chan **so _who_ was _she_**? Huh? **Huh**? _It's not **nice** to cheat on people **Mika-chan**._ "

Oh, Mikado now recognized the glint in Psyche's eyes _it was the look of insanity!_

"W-Who?"

**Crack**

"W-Wait!"

**Crack**

"W-W-What girl-"

**Crack**

With every stutter Psyche's grip on the wall tightened to the point the wall was cracking. " _That girl!_ That **girl** that was _all over_ you-!" A hand came down on Psyche's shoulder making him glare at whoever interrupted him.

Tsugaru was as calm as ever, casually smoking his kiseru. "I believe he's talking about that girl you were walking home with." Tsugaru hinted getting the feeling the teen had no idea what Psyche was talking about.

Mikado finally realized what girl they were talking about. "Y-You mean Yui-san? S-She's n-no one, really. We were partnered together for a project and sh-she wouldn't leave me alone."

Tension slowly seeped out of Psyche and his smile bled from menacing to the customary childish grin. "Yes, that makes sense. After all Mika-chan is too nice to be rude to anybody. Even rude girls who don't know what's good for them. Nee, Mika-chan~."

Mikado relaxed as Psyche relaxed to his usual personality. But he was still pinning him to the wall. "Psyche? Can you let go now?"

"I'm afraid I can't Mika-chan."

Mikado tensed again. "W-Why not?"

"...I'm stuck..."

A few days later, Mikado finally got a response from his parents, and completely wished he hadn't.

_From: Mom and Dad_

_To: Mikado Ryugamine_

_It's good to hear from you honey! But what are talking about? We did buy you a Vocaloid, but it was just the female Vocaloid Anri._

Oh... _Ooooh_. _**Oh god.**_

Mikado read over the email again, mind completely blank. "Oh fuck me." Who the hell gave him the Vocaloids!

"Nee nee Tsu-chan." Mikado swirled around pressing his back against the table as Psyche and Tsugaru stuck their heads around the corner. "What does 'Fuck' mean?"

Tsugaru folded his arms in his kimono. "It's what we're going to do to Mikado later."


	29. The Lost Dullahan (Dullahan AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost little dullahan wonders the world looking for his next adventure. What he finds is something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by twistedsister-emogirl:  
> -both Shizuo and Izaya fall in love with Mikado's decapitated head, then go to try to put him back together.-  
> And so this is what it inspired! This ended up completely in Mikado's pov though.  
> Headcanon: My idea of a dullahan!Mikado is that he would be completely done with everything and would refuse to put up with any form of crap. Also where Celty has her obsession with aliens, Mikado has an obsession with cute things.

A horse like neigh rang through the air as the teenager on his motorcycle sped freely down the empty highway. The teen couldn't help but lean back with his arms spread and let Alo take the lead. Mikado had to give the humans credit. In his opinion, out of everything they've ever done in their history, their need for speed was fascinating. The lengths they'll go to go so fast, it's as though nothing in the world could stop them. Like if they just went a little fast, they could spread their wings and soar. To feel FREE. In all of the decades the teen had lived, nothing could ever measure up to those weightless moments that made his heart race. Alo reared back with a mighty neigh, speeding up at her master's happiness.

This country had a very close spot in the Mikado's heart. The humans called it Japan. He'll never understand why they chose that name, but it suits it.

He was born here, back when humanity was young. The villages that had no name are long gone now, replaced by bigger more populated cities. The teen respected the humans decisions to want to progress in this world, but he did miss seeing the starry night sky as well as he used to. Well, see as well as he could with no head.

Quite honestly the teen forgot he had no head most of the time. He was alive, he could see(in a way), he could hear, he could think. He was okay without his head. Admittedly it got annoying not having a voice, but not having a head kind of gave him a sense of purpose. When he didn't know what to do next on his travels, he would search for his head and take whatever adventure that led to.

The teen took back control as they neared a town. The teen's favorite store 'My Kawaii' was having a grand re-opening in Tokyo and heads were going to roll if anyone got in his way. _That 14'' rainbow alpaca plush was_ _ **his**_ _._

* * *

Mikado played with the little kittens stomach making the kitten play back and chew on his hand with little kitten teeth. Awwww it was so adorable! He just wanted to stuff the little guy in his helmet and take it with him! He was so glad he stopped by this park.

"That's a very impressive cosplay young man."

Mikado looked up at the old man walking up to him with a good-natured smile.

_**/Cosplay?/** _

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry young man was I wrong? You look almost exactly like the Headless Rider. Though I must say the helmet is a different color."

_**/Headless Rider?/** _

The old man rubbed his chin thinking back. "Why yes. A few towns over, there's a famous woman called the Headless Rider. She rides a pitch black motorcycle and black. No one has seen her face, but rumor has it that she's actually headless! You wouldn't happen to be headless under that helmet too huh kid?" The man ended jokingly.

**_/This Headless Rider, where can she be found?/_ **

The man rubbed his chin while reading his message. "Oh, well she can be found in Ikebukuro. It's not too far from here, that way." The man pointed Mikado in the direction.

Mikado nodded his thanks and drove hard and fast.

Another headless rider? He didn't know there were any other dullahans besides his sister Celty.

He couldn't remember how exactly he had ended up in Ireland, but he did remember their first meeting. Celty had looked beautiful in her gleaming black armor. They were both pretty emotionless back then, still young. But even so, she had a wonderful smile. They were both amazed at finding kin in the world and quickly grew close. Mikado would frequently visit Ireland as much as he could seeing how Celty didn't like to travel overseas.

Then one day he visited Ireland, and she was gone. He looked for her everywhere, cried out for her, but nothing. It was like she had disappeared. Like it was all a dream.

Mikado arrived in Ikebukuro around mid-morning. The more into town they got the more Mikado could sense the other dullahan. Yep, that was Celty alright. Did she even remember him? It had been quite a long time since they had seen each other.

Alo didn't really seem to care. She reared back in excitement, nearly bucking Mikado off, and sped through traffic breaking every traffic law.

Alo zipped past traffic and sped into an underground garage and stopped so abruptly it sent Mikado flying over the handlebars.

Mikado re-adjusted his helmet looking back and stared at the...display. Alo and Shooter were side by side, frame to frame, and it looked like they were nuzzling each other. Excited neighs and engines revving showing both black cycle's happiness. It was oddly sweet.

Mikado typed out a message on his PDA and tapped Shooter to show it to him.

**_/Shooter, is Celty in this building?/_ **

Shooter neighed a yes and then completely ignored him in favor of Alo. Mikado mentally huffed about stubborn horses.

Mikado patiently waited as the elevator ascended in the building twiddling his thumbs to the elevator music. The overhead lights shining off his neon blue and black helmet.

The elevator dinged and Mikado stepped out looked around. This should be the floor Celty was on.

Mikado walked past door to door until he found the one he was looking for. The teen paused, suddenly earth shattering nervous, before knocking on the door. He was a big dullahan. He could do something as simple as confronting a long lost sibling.

A man with black hair and glasses and a white lab coat answered the door with a curious hello.

The teenager waved at him and typed on his PDA.

_**/Hi. I'm sorry to bother you but is Celty here?/** _

The man with the glasses smiled at him. "You're Mikado right? Come on i-" The man was suddenly tackled out of the way and his sister glomped him in a giant bear hug.

Mikado hugged Celty back just as hard as she began swinging him back and forth. After they finally calmed down they stood there resting their helmeted foreheads together.

This was so wonderful! And his sister looked quite different. Instead of her old armor, she was dressed in a black biker suite like him but she had a yellow and blue helmet with cat ears on the top. And she seemed a lot more emotional than she was. Mikado was excited to explore this new side of his sister.

_**/Celty, I'm so glad to see you again! I had no idea you were here! I would have been here sooner!/** _

**/I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried the aliens had taken you and had done horrible things to you!/**

...Aliens?

Celty didn't pay any attention to his confusion and instead grabbed the man she had shoved aside and more or less presented him.

**/Mikado this is my husband Shinra. Shinra this is my brother Mikado./**

_**/Nice to meet you./**_ Mikado held out a hand to Shinra.

Shinra let up like a light, shaking Mikado's hand enthusiastically. "This is amazing! I finally get an in-law! Are you a dullahan too? Can I dissect you?"

Celty crushed Shinra's idea by angrily punching him across the room. Mikado worriedly watched the human his sister just demolished get back up like nothing had happened. Was...this normal?

Shinra smiled lopsidedly while dusting himself off and Mikado couldn't help but coo. This human was absolutely adorable when he smiled.

_**/Aw, he's cute~. A bit strange, but cute. Keep him./** _

**/I know isn't he~!/**

Shinra watched the two dullahans text each other. "What are you guys talking about?"

_**/You're cute when you smile. Do it more./** _

Shinra read the text and smiled awkwardly. "Um, thanks!" Mikado couldn't help but pinch his cheeks.

Mikado and Celty spent the rest of the day on their couch catching up. Celty explained how she had woken up without her head and went looking for it and came across Shinra and Shingen. And Mikado explained how he had lost his head as well and had been traveling the world.

**/How long do you plan to stay in Japan?/**

Mikado scratched his helmet.

_**/I'm not too sure. If I can find a place to stay I can probably stay a couple of months./** _

**/Then stay here!/**

**_/Really? Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on you and Shinra. I mean he didn't even know I existed until now. Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?/_ **

Celty held up a finger for Mikado to wait there while she got up and walked into the kitchen.

A few moments later Shinra yelled from the kitchen, "Stay as long as you like dear in-law!"

Celty came back out giving Mikado a thumbs up. Mikado shrugged and thumbed up back. Looks like he'll be staying with his sister for a while.

They had a really nice guest room. The minute Mikado tossed his helmet off and laid down he instantly felt his muscles unwind. He never noticed how tired he was.

It didn't take long for Mikado to drift off into the trance-like state that was their version of sleep.

* * *

Shizuo gently held the severed head at eye level. He didn't know why he was so fascinated with the head. It was unnerving and gross just to think of holding a decapitated head. But something about this one made him not want to put it down. Made him want to just hold him forever.

The blond traced the cheek bones of the smooth face. The head, they've named him Rio, was definitely a young teenager. Pitch black hair, a bit shorter than Izaya's, pale skin, and closed eyes. If Rio was connected to a body he would have looked like he was peacefully sleeping.

He wondered what Rio would have sounded like if he had a voice. He bet it would have been a rather high pitched voice. He looked like he would be the shy type.

"I'm beginning to think you like that head more than me." Izaya came up behind Shizuo kissing him before leaning on Shizuo's back, placing his hands over the blond's.

Shizuo scoffed. "Yeah you're one to talk, you bastard. You're the one that tried to take Rio to the bathroom."

"Oi, I had a good reason for that."

"There's no good reason for hogging a decapitated head."

Izaya smirked. "You're jealous aren't you." Izaya stared transfixed at Rio. "Isn't he beautiful. Another angel fallen to the world of man. Just imagine all of the-"

Shizuo blocked out Izaya's crazy like he usually did. "Have you found the rest of him yet?"

Izaya paused and growled in frustration. "Still nothing. There are no matches on the DNA tests and no leads from the original seller." The original group of people who had found Rio were a bumbling group of idiots who thought they could sell Rio to scientists for a good buck.

When the scientists that brought Rio found out they couldn't dissect Rio they had no use for him and sold him off until Rio reached their very caring hands if he said so himself.

There was a good chance that Rio was something supernatural, but there weren't any rumors of anyone searching for a disembodied head besides Celty.

Izaya caressed Rio's face. He could only imagine what Rio's body looked like. It would probably be slender and soft.

They would find something on Rio sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Celty felt her phone vibrate and checked the message on it. Celty signaled Mikado beside her to follow her to a parking garage. She waited for him as he pulled up.

_**/What is it?/** _

**/I'm sorry Mikado. Shinra got a last minute job and needs a ride. I'll show you the rest of the town later./**

Mikado nodded understanding.

_**/It's fine. We'll just meet up later. Tell Shinra I hope he has fun with his next patient./** _

Celty hugged her brother and left. Mikado wheeled out of the garage and cruised through the city trying to familiarize himself with the streets.

"Oi, Celty! Woa, nice helmet."

Mikado looked at the person mistaking him for his sister. A blonde haired man in a bartender suit and sunglasses casually walked up to him one hand in his pocket and waving with the other.

The blonde realized his mistake the closer he got and his eyes widened. "Oh, you're not Celty. Sorry about that."

Mikado nodded and shrugged. The teen tilted his head staring at the man. Something about this man ringed a bell. Something Celty had mentioned.

_**/You're Celty's friend Shizuo right?/** _

Shizuo read the PDA with a raised eyebrow. "Sure, I guess I'm a friend. You a friend of hers?"

 _ **/I'm her brother, Mikado. It's nice to meet you./** _ Mikado held his hand out for Shizuo to shake. Shizuo seemed to freeze for a moment making Mikado tilt his head before taking Mikado's hand.

"Oh that's cool. I didn't know Celty had a brother."

Mikado shrugged. _**/It's been a while./**_ Then Mikado lit up like a light bulb bouncing on his bike. **_/Celty said you were super strong, stronger than her! Is it true?/_**

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, yeah, it is. But it's nothing really exciting-"

 ** _/Can I see Can I see CanIseeCanIseepleeeaaaaaaasssse/_** Mikado scrambled over himself shoving the PDA in Shizuo's face.

"Um, sure, why not. Hold on to your bike."

Mikado watched curiously as Shizuo reached under Alo. Alo sputtered and Mikado hung onto her as Shizuo hefted rider and bike above his head like they weighed nothing. "Is this strong enough for you?" Shizuo smirked up at Mikado over his sunglasses.

If Mikado had eyes, they would have widened in wonder. This mere human had strength Mikado had only ever heard humans possessing in stories. And he got to meet him in person! As Shizuo set them back down Mikado started clapping enthusiastically. **_/Amazing! That was so cool Shizuo! How are you so strong?/_**

Shizuo blushed looking away. He wasn't used to people other than Shinra praising his strength. And Shinra didn't exactly count as a person. "I-It's nothing really. I-I was kind of born with it."

Mikado seemed to swoon and couldn't help himself from taking Shizuo's face in his hands and nuzzling him. Mikado could feel himself letting out heart puffs like crazy in his helmet.

"W-What are you doing?"

**_/You're adorable when you blush. Do it more./_ **

Shizuo blushed darker making Mikado cuddle Shizuo more.

* * *

_Up, right, double, down, up, up, up, double, double, right, right, left, left-_

The teenage dullahan listened closely to the rhythm of the music and watched the arrows on the screen closely.

Mikado had come across Shizuo that morning and had asked, while cuddling the adorable blushing man of course, if there were any fun places around here. Shizuo stuttered out that a lot of kids his age came to this mall.

_Right hold, down, up, up, double-_

Man, this place was a blast! Mikado pounded away at the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Tapping and hopping and twisted at almost inhuman speed. He was almost through the hardest song on the machine on expert with full combos. Just a few more minutes and he would have the high score!

_Left, left, left, right, right, right, pause, up up right left down down double double hold right **Leg**!-_

A foot suddenly stuck itself in his way and Mikado had to grab onto the bar behind him so he could slide under the offending obstacle. Still dancing Mikado glared at the human next to him who was dancing on the unactivated pad to his own song. The little shit had the type of grin on his face that Mikado wanted to punch off.

_Up up up right left-_

The man in the black and fur lined jacket stomped onto Mikado's pad nearly tripping the teen who refused to give up his high score. Mikado's nonexistent glare intensified tenfold. Just who did this little fucker think he was!

_Left right up up double hold-_

The teen was pretty sure the man could feel Mikado's glare from the way his smirk grew. He shot Mikado a sideways glance. "Is there something wrong, Mini-Biker? I'm just enjoying this arcade game like you."

Damn it! Why was this human so cute, but such a little jerk!

_Up down left-_

Mikado could feel the smoke in his helmet swirl around in rage. The stupid eskimo human continued to try and trip Mikado. The teen finally had enough when he had to handstand to avoid the eskimo's octopus legs. He grabbed the man by his shirt, pulled him down, charging his leg, and swung as hard as he could, kicking the man square in the jaw. All the while still dancing.

_Down left up right down left up right downleftuprightrightleftdowndownholddouble-_

Mikado kicked the man's unconscious body out of the way as the finale of the song came in a shower of fast paced arrows.

_Updownrightleftdoubledoubleupupupuprightrightdowndowndownleftuprightdownrightleftholddoubleholdrightleftrightleftrightleftupupupupupupupupupupdownleftrightrightrightdoubleholddoulbe! CLEARED! FULL COMBO!_

Mikado collapsed to his knees pumping his fists in the air. He did it! He did it! He had the highest score on Dance Dance Revolution! If he had a voice he would have given a cry of victory.

"There he is!"

Mikado looked over at the mall security headed his way. The men threw themselves on the unconscious man Mikado knocked out. One of the officers bowed to Mikado. "We are sorry if this man caused you any trouble sir. This man was banned from the mall and we've been searching for him all day."

**_/But this is a new mall.../_ **

"This man works fast, sir."

* * *

Izaya sulked in his office, curling himself around Rio. Stupid Mini-Biker. Ruining his fun. Kicking him in the face.

His lower lip jutted out further as he cuddled his face into Rio's hair, wincing when he accidentally aggravated the good sized bruise he now sported on his face. He was just having some fun.

Shizuo walked in and gave his pride wounded boyfriend with an unimpressed look.

"What the hell happened this time?"

Izaya started twirling a piece of Rio's hair around his finger. "Mr. Mini-Biker kicked me while I was trying to play with him."

"Mini-Biker? Black suit, blue and black helmet?"

"You've met him?" Izaya raises an eyebrow at Shizuo's blush.

"Y-Yeah. He's Celty's brother. Mikado."

Izaya forgot his pouting in favor of thinking. Yes, this Mikado was practically a mini-version of Celty. Interesting. Now the question was whether or not he was a dullahan as well. Izaya glanced at Rio. If this Mikado was a dullahan then maybe…

Shizuo caught onto Izaya's train of thought. "You don't think that Rio…"

"If Mikado is a dullahan, there's a good chance that Rio is his head. Hmm. We need more information."

"What the hell are you planning this time? Don't you dare hurt Mikado, Izaya."

"Don't worry Shizu-chan. I won't hurt Mikado, much."

* * *

Mikado had heard all about the supposed colored gangs that roamed the city from everyone he had met, especially Shizuo. Considering he's lived in Ikebukuro for more than a month now he didn't think anything of these so called gangs.

And then they decide to ambush him. How original.

The leader of the little group smirked at Mikado arrogantly tapping a pipe against his hand. "So you're the newbie around here. Mr. Mini-Biker. Heh, I was expecting more."

Mikado wanted to facepalm. Out of everything these humans could have called him, it was Mini-Biker. His cell phone vibrated again and Mikado regretted even getting one. The stupid Eskimo Guy from the mall somehow got his number and would not stop flirt texting him. Mikado pulled out his phone and checked the new text.

**\- Hey Mikado~ Are you a fallen angel, because you just stole my breath away~-**

Mikado was so unimpressed. And how the hell did this stalker even know his name? And how did he get his number!

The leader of the group continued not even noticing Mikado wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"Usually our employer wouldn't send us to take care of small fry like you, I mean it's just unfair for you-"

"Boss, he isn't paying attention. He's his phone."

The leader sputtered finally noticing Mikado texting Eskimo Guy back to stop spamming this message box. Not that Mikado really cared what this little group of humans thought of him. They were like the insects of the human race. Thinking they were so high and mighty. All bark and no bite. And even if they did fight, it's not like it was any scratch of his back. He could kill them all in a heartbeat if they pissed him off enough.

Though he had learned emotion through his years on earth like Celty, he knew that there were humans that were just too stupid for life. And also unlike his sister, he refused to show mercy to the stupid.

The leader's face turned red with rage. "Hey you bastard! Why you-" The leader snapped and swung his iron pipe as hard as he could. Striking Mikado's helmet and knocking it off his shoulders.

It was like all time stopped. The group froze in horror as the helmet rolled ominously on the ground and the headless being before them froze in his texting.

Oh No. That. Human. Didn't.

The leader tried to start yelling but Mikado was faster. He summoned his shadow chain scythe and with a mighty swing, used the chain to sweep the gang members right off their feet.

They were a group of five. Easy enough to handle. The closest grunt composed himself and tried to tackle Mikado. Mikado danced around the human and struck him in the temple the blunt end of one of his scythes.

Three other grunts came at him at once. One with a gun, one coming from the right, and one coming from behind. The grunt with the gun shot and Mikado moved out of the way, letting the bullet pierced the grunt coming from behind.

Mikado sliced the grunt on the right in the knee with his scythe and kicked him unconscious. The teen dodged another bullet and ran at the man with the gun, tackling him to the ground. The grunt smashed his head against the sidewalk knocking him out instantly.

The last one, the leader, scrambled away from Mikado trying to run away. But Mikado wasn't going to allow that, now was he. Mikado used a tendril of shadow to shoot out and drag the pathetic man by the ankle back to him. He held the man down with a foot to the chest and watched as the man squirmed. The man screamed and pleaded for Mikado to let him go. "No! No! Monster! Monster! Let me go! Please!"

Mikado wrapped the chain between his scythes around the man's neck and _pulled_ , the man choking and gagging until he finally fell unconscious. And then Mikado kept pulling for extra measures.

The dullahan surveyed the damage. He was sure they got the message. Mikado heard the sound of approaching footsteps and readied his chain scythe.

"Mikado!" The teen relaxed and put his chain scythe away seeing Shizuo running up to him. "Mikado! Hey, are you alright." The blonde man reached the teen mildly out of breath.

A black smokey question mark puffed out of his neck. _**/Don't worry I'm fine. Do you know what that was all about./**_

And why was Shizuo staring at his chest? His suit just came a bit open. "Izaya sent those guys after you to see if you were a dullahan or not. Sorry I couldn't get here in time to stop him.

Mikado shrugged. **_/It's fine. Who's Izaya?/_**

"He's this shitty little bastard that runs around town. He said he met you at the mall and you drop kicked him."

Shizuo worriedly watched black smoke gushing out of Mikado's neck like a waterfall.

Oh, so all of this was that little fuckers doing.

Shizuo offered Mikado his helmet back hoping he didn't break the teen or something. "What did happen to your head? I know Celty doesn't know what happened to hers."

**_/To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I just know I woke up and it was gone. Here, this is what it looked like./_ **

Mikado pulled an old piece of paper out of his pocket and showed Shizuo the old rough drawing of what he remembered he looked like.

Shizuo froze for some reason like he had been caught doing something bad.

_**/Are you okay Shizuo?/** _

"U-uh yeah-yeah I'm fine. Listen I gotta go I...left the oven on..." Shizuo stammered out before rushing away. Mikado tilted his head in curiosity but let it go. Humans were weird.

Mikado walked back to Alo leaving the stupid bleeding humans in the street.

From his place in the shadows, Izaya watched the scene unfold. Mikado was good. He had an almost inhuman grace about him, unearthly.

Izaya's eyes drifted to the dullahan's exposed chest. While Mikado had been fighting the zipper of his suit had ridden down exposing a hint of a pale creamy chest. He wanted to touch. Izaya wanted to run his fingertips down the smooth chest, feel whether or not the dullahan breaths, or has a heartbeat. All he needed was an excuse.

Izaya tuned back in to what was happening when Shizuo showed up. Hmph. Stupid oaf, was trying to ruin his experiment. Oh well, he got what he needed. Izaya left smirking.

* * *

Mikado crept into the apartment not making a sound. He had been out of town for a few days and wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. He wanted to surprise his sister with his return. The apartment was unlocked but the lights were off. Strange.

Mikado turned the corner to the kitchen and quickly backtracked. He hid behind the wall and peeked out. Shinra and Celty were having a romantic dinner together. Well, Shinra was having the dinner. They dressed the table in traditional white cloth, candles lit around the room. Celty was in a beautiful black dress and Shinra was in a nice suite. Shinra was holding hands with Celty with one hand and eating with the other.

It didn't look like they were talking. They were just there smiling lovingly at each other. Occasional hearts puffing out of Celty. Mikado couldn't help but admire them. They looked so good together. He wished he could find someone like that. His someone that merely being in their presence would bring him joy. Mikado cooed over the two lovebirds on a date. Awwwww that was so cute. Oh wait, he wasn't supposed to be here.

Mikado quickly absconded not wanted to interrupt their date. But gods they were adorable.

Alo whined questionably at him when Mikado got on her. "Come on Alo. We're spending the night somewhere else."

Alo gave a confused whine but revved her engine anyway.

Mikado spent some time driving through town. He was beginning to get tired but he didn't feel like resting yet.

He stopped at a park and chilled on a park bench checking some mail he received (My Kawai was going to have a sale this weekend!). A hand reached out and tried to grab his phone but Mikado unconsciously moved out of reach.

"Aw, what's wrong Mikado-chan? Don't trust me with your phone?" Next to him Izaya hopped over the back of the bench and plopped down next to Mikado. Mikado instantly recognized him and immediately sucker-punched him in the face. Izaya fell to the ground clutching his, again, bruised face. Mikado was fully prepared to throttle the man.

"Hey-Hey now Mikado-chan! There's no need for things to get violent now, right? This is about those goons right? Come on~ it was just a joke. No hard feelings yeah?" Izaya coaxed scrambling away from Mikado. The teen responded by lifting the man and throwing him against a tree.

Oh, look. He knocked the little bastard out. Good. _He deserved it_.

Mikado was ready to completely wreck the stupid eskimo but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Izaya was such a cute human. And he was almost irresistible when he didn't have that stupid smirk on his face and was being a little bastard.

The teen pulled the unconscious man onto his lap and cuddle him. Aaaaaw poor baby. Maybe he shouldn't have hit him that hard.

He couldn't leave him out here. And Celty would tear Izaya limb from limb if he brought him back to Celty's. Shizuo should know where Izaya lives. He usually knows these things. Hopefully.

* * *

Mikado looked around the apartment Shizuo gave him the address to.

"What the hell happened?" Shizuo came in looking not at all surprise. Shizuo took in the sight of Mikado carrying around Izaya like the man was a giant teddy bear.

Mikado shrugged. _ **/Nothing much./**_

"Mmhmm." Shizuo took Izaya to what Mikado assumed was a bedroom leaving Mikado to himself. The dullahan curiously wondered the office. There was something here. It felt familiar, like being home, but Mikado just couldn't put his finger on it.

Mikado followed the feeling to the main desk. When Mikado got close enough his body gave a sudden jerk and he blackout. He faintly heard glass breaking. Coming to, Mikado could actually see, with real eyes! He hasn't been able to do that since he had his...head…

It looked like he was sideways on a desk surrounded by liquid and broken glass. It must have broken when his head and body reconnected. It didn't feel like he got any stuck in his cheek. Mikado stood his body up awkwardly, still feeling numb. Mikado stumbled over to the desk and picked his head up marveling at it. Gross, his head felt a little sticky

The moment was ruined when a sound was made in the other room. "Hey Mikado is everything okay?"

Shizuo came out and stopped seeing Mikado glaring accusingly at him. Mikado refused to talk to him until he saw how Shizuo would react. Had he been playing him this entire time? Was he mocking him this entire time for not having a head?

Shizuo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh...So he was your head. Umm…"

He'd heard enough. Mikado brushed past Shizuo headed for the door not caring if anyone saw him carrying a live decapitated head. Just because he didn't need his head didn't mean it didn't hurt that someone he cared about was keeping it from him.

"Wait-Mikado!" Shizuo grabbed Mikado's arm. Mikado felt the anger and hurt come to the surface.

"You."

The dullahan slapped Shizuo's hand away. Shizuo pulled back looking surprised and a little hurt but Mikado just glared at the man squishing his guilty feeling. "You fucking bastard! You knew! You knew it didn't you!"

"Hey, now listen-"

"I showed you what my head looked like and you knew it was here! Hell you didn't even bother to act surprised! You probably knew it was my head before I even met you! Fuck, Izaya's probably in on it too! You both were probably laughing about it this entire time! Well screw you! Screw the both of you!"

Mikado tried to storm out but a pair of arms wrapped around him stopping him. Mikado dropped his head and began struggling with all he had. "Let go of me you lying bastard!" He struggled so hard his helmet fell off and black smoke was gushing out of his neck in his anger. Damn this man for being stronger than him! He was this close from lacerating him with his scythes!

Hands picked his head up from the floor and an exclamation point puffed out of his neck. "Oya, what's going on here?"

Mikado glared up at Izaya with venom. "Fuck you, I should have punched you harder! Now let me go!"

Izaya did the exact opposite and brought him even closer. "I can show you all I know about fucking if you want. You're prettier than I hoped~."

Mikado gave an inhuman screech at the man. "YOU LITTLE FU-"

"Izaya, shut up you're not helping! Mikado calm down. We'll explain, but you have to calm down! We didn't know it was you until you showed me that picture, I swear. Izaya bought your head from a group of scientists we didn't know it was yours. You have to trust me." Shizuo coaxed Mikado until the dullahan finally calmed down.

Mikado observed Shizuo and Izaya. He sighed not finding any. "Fine. I believe you. You can let me go now. I'm not angry anymore."

Shizuo slowly let go of Mikado and the dullahan kicked Izaya in the shin when he wouldn't give him his head back. Mikado held his head close to his chest looking anywhere but at the two in front of him. He felt like such an idiot completely freaking out like that. He was older than these two humans for gods sake!

And where these two always this good looking? He couldn't fully tell what they looked like without his head but now...Daaaaaamn. "I guess I'll forgive you for it. If you let me spend the night here."

"That's all? Spend the night here?"

"Celty and Shinra are having a date and I haven't found a hotel yet."

Izaya shrugged. "Take the guest room next to ours. Or you could share the night with us~."

"You know you're really cute when you're unconscious and bleeding." Mikado commented smiling sweetly at the informant. Izaya paled and took a step back. He didn't want to be hit again. No thank you.

The teen picked up his helmet following Shizuo to his room. "Aren't you going to have trouble carrying your head around?"

The dullahan shrugged. "I'm sure I'll figure something out."

Izaya hummed and then walked out of the room. He came back with a yellow ribbon. "Hold you head on your neck."

Mikado caught onto what Izaya was doing and held his head in place on his shoulders. Izaya wrapped the thick ribbon around the cut on Mikado's neck looking like a choker and Mikado covered the ribbon with black shadow sealing it in place. "There now you don't have to hold it."

Mikado turned his head side to side testing it out. This could work.

Mikado smirked knowing the perfect way to thank them. "Thanks, you guys." Mikado leaned up to kiss Shizuo on the corner of his lips making him blush bright red and kissed Izaya right on the lips. "See you in the morning you guys~." And then kicked them out of the room.

Mikado jumped into bed smiling like the sun when he heard Izaya yelling about wanting more.

He had a really good feeling he would be staying in Ikebukuro for a long time.


	30. Naga's treasure (Izaya/Mikado) (Creature AU) (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mikado wanders in Izaya'z forest. Izaya decides to consume him in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Miko Vampire:  
> -How do you feel about a Naga Izaya finding a poor lost Neko Mikado and instead of eating him he decides to devour him in a different way?-  
> I hope that you like it!

Izaya hissed in pleasure as he licked the last of his dinner off of his claws. Another traveler that wandered into his territory. Pathetic.

The naga paused sensing another intruder in his forest. Izaya flicked his tongue out tasting the air. He could faintly taste the blood, salt, and death coming from the newcomers. He listened carefully hearing sobbing.

Izaya slithered toward the intruder, the sobbing grew louder as he went, high pitched like a hatchling's. What was a hatchling doing here? He'd never met hunters cruel enough to use hatchlings as bait.

The naga licked the insides of his sharp teeth finally coming across the scene. Izaya circled the figures silently from the shadows.

A young black furred feline covered in dirt and wounds cried on the ground next to his dead mother. Izaya could see the fatal stab wound among the blood on her back. Izaya flicked his tongue out at the delicious smell of the blood. This hatchling was lucky he had eaten moments ago.

Izaya hissed silently to himself. He could not leave the child as in the middle of the forest. Its cries would attract unwanted attention.

Izaya slithered toward the crying hatchling making plenty of sounds catching the little kitten's attention. The small figure jumped and fearful blue eyes met his. "Who-who are you, mister?"

The naga couldn't help but stare at the little hatchling. What pretty eyes this one had. And such a sweet sounding voice. Izaya circled the youngling, surrounding the small one with green coils that dwarfed his little body. He wanted all of this hatchling's attention. All of it all to himself. Izaya slowly used one of his clawed hands to wipe away the tears on the small face. "What is your doing in my territory."

The hatchling sniveled. "I'm sorry, mister! I-I don't know what's wrong with my mama. She won't wake up! Please make mama wake up."

Izaya soothed soft black hair. "And how did you and your mother come to be in this forest."

The young kitten keened. "I don't know. The villagers started chasing us and-and hurting us for no reason. They said something about the crops. I-I don't know- I don't know what happened to my papa. We left him at the village sleeping like mama."

So an orphaned hatchling then. Izaya looked into those bright blue eyes of the youngling and feel instantly love. Two shining gemstones filled with innocence gazed at him trustingly. Well, he hadn't had a nest mate in a long time, not since his sisters left him.

Izaya lifted the little hatchling in his arms, tucking the little one to his chest. "Kufufufufu~, do not cry. Izaya will take care of you. What is your name, little one?" His new hatchling hid in the warmth of his embrace falling asleep little by little. It seemed his hatchling was worn out.

"Mikado. My name is Mikado Ryugamine."

Hissing contently, Izaya returned to his nest reminding himself to return for the mother later. A growing hatchling needed to eat after all.

* * *

Izaya woke to the sounds of the morning birds. The naga instinctively looked for his little treasure and found him curled up next to him using his coils as bedding. Izaya hissed contently watching his nest mate sleep. It was nice sharing his home again. He curled his tail tighter around Mikado and readjusted his neko's blanket.

How his little one has grown over the many winters spent together. He was no longer the tiny hatchling he found in the middle of his forest. He has grown. Nearly full grown now.

Izaya brushed a hand through Mikado's hair. He remembered spending afternoons slithering around the forest with his young one teaching him how to hunt. And failing.

The many nights having to drag his hatchling out of the lake after his little one had fallen in trying to catch fish. All the times his little one would hide behind him in fear of the little prey wandering around his land.

Mikado shifted in his sleep beginning to wake up. His little one looked up at him smiling sleepily. "Good morning, Izaya." The cat teen stretched up to nuzzles against Izaya which the naga fondly returned. "Good morning as well, little one."

Mikado groaned burying his face in Izaya's stomach. “Izaya, um, I kind of...”

Izaya laughed adoring Mikado's shyness. “Izaya does not know what his Mikado wants.” The naga said already lift Mikado to straddle his waist. The naga could feel Mikado's stiffening member against his stomach. Mikado groaned and began grinding his hips against Izaya's abdomen.

“Come on, Izaya...” Mikado whispered, draping himself over Izaya, butting his head against the naga's.

Izaya didn't say anything and began running his hands along the teen's sides. Mikado shivered, murmuring to himself, and started to rutt faster. Izaya held Mikado as the teen got lost in his heat. The naga himself didn't feel like mating but he greatly admired the sight of his beautiful mate.

Groans becoming louder and louder as Mikado became closer. Izaya could feel the wet patch forming in the front of Mikado's clothing. Izaya smirked at how eager his mate was. He sifted through Mikado's clothing and fisted his mate's heated member. Mikado tightened his grip on Izaya's shoulders groaning.

The naga leisurely stroked Mikado's cock, twisting his hand around the head, taking his time watching his beloved mate. Izaya watched Mikado become frustrated and begin fucking into his fist. Izaya let him and lightly scraped his claws down Mikado's back, leaving trails of thin red welts.

Mikado's thrusting stuttered and came with a groan and his face buried in Izaya's neck. Izaya continued stroking Mikado through his orgasm until his mate was a lax puddle of limbs. The naga hummed rubbing Mikado's hair and back. “Was that what you wanted, dear one?”

The teen weakly thumped him on the chest with his fist but Izaya could feel him smiling.

* * *

Mikado was picking herbs out in the fields like usual. The teen sniffed the herb making sure it was fresh before adding it to his basket. Some of the herbs were for medical purposes in case something happened, but most of them were for food.

As good as Izaya is at catching food, he was a terrible cook. It probably had to do with the fact that the naga ate his food raw and in one piece, unlike Mikado.

The teen felt suddenly green remembering the times Izaya had tried to cook for him. The intention was nice, but that didn't mean anything when your cook gives you food poisoning.

The neko stretched his back sighed in relief at the pops. He had come really close to the forest border, closer than Izaya would approve of. Mikado got chills thinking of all the tales Izaya would tell about the outside world. The teen hurriedly backed away from the tree lining heading deeper into the forest he knew as his home.

Izaya had always told him that the outside world was a scary, unforgiving, cruel place filled with nothing but bad bad people. Killers that would sneak into homes and slaughter people in their sleep. Horrible men that would steal children right off the streets and the children were never heard of again. Families doing cruel and unforgiving things to each other for the approval of others.

He didn't know how their neighbor, the traveling lone wolf Shizuo, could stand the outside world. Shizuo said that the outside world wasn't nearly as bad as Izaya made it out to be. But Izaya would never lie to him, would he? Mikado shook his head. Izaya was everything to him, of course he wouldn't lie to him about such things. He was just trying to protect Mikado, right?

Mikado hummed to himself as he made his way back to Izaya's cave trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

What was that?

Mikado's ear twitched. He glanced around warily.

…

There it was again. He could hear it, someone was in the forest with him. "I-Izaya? Is that you?"

The teen jumped out of they just in time as an arrow embedded itself into the tree where he just was. Mikado dropped his basket and ran for it. Mikado covered his head with a cry when another arrow whizzed past his head.

The forest blurred around Mikado as he ran faster and faster. He could feel his feet become numb and prayed his legs wouldn't give out on him. The teen had no idea who it was chasing him or why but something in him told him to run now ask questions later.

Mikado heard the running behind him getting closer and chanced a look back missing the root in front of him. Pain burst in the side of his head as he collided with the ground. He scrambled to get up again but instantly a hunting net was thrown on him. Mikado shuffled as best he could back toward the tree behind him making himself as small as he could.

Hunters. From the outside. The teens ears flattened as he stared in fear of the approaching men grinning down at him. He didn't know why, but these men caused unexplainable fear in him. Like these men had done something horrible to him that he couldn't remember.

The dog hunter holding a bow and arrow smirked maliciously at him. "Well well, look what we caught here brother." The second dog hunter holding the ropes to the net trapping Mikado nudged the teen with his shoe. "A pretty pathetic thing if you ask me. But I'm sure he'll fetch us a good price in the market." The man sneered dragging Mikado away like a wild animal.

Mikado fought against the net and clawed at the ground through the net trying to claw his way free. The brother with the bow and arrow stomped on Mikado's hand making teen yawl out in pain. "Stop your struggling you worthless brat. You might be worth more unharmed but we won't hesitate to break you in if we have to."

Mikado curled into himself shaking cradling his hand. It felt like the hunter had broken his fingers. He couldn't move them anymore it was too painful. He wanted Izaya. Izaya knew how to make everything better.

"IZAYA!"

"SHUT UP." One of the hunters kicked him square in the head making his headache ten times worse. The teen watched the ground pass by him dazedly. Why didn't he call for help earlier? Why did he wait this long? Now Izaya might not ever find him.

* * *

The naga dragged his fresh catch back to his nest. He always made sure Mikado had prey to eat first before eating himself.

Izaya waited with the prey for Mikado to return but his treasure is out longer than usual. Izaya instantly went on high alert and sniffed around. He couldn't smell them but he could hear them. Intruders giving chase to something. Or someone.

"IZAYA!"

He was gone in an instant. Izaya sped through the forest fast enough to make the wind jealous. Someone was after his treasure. Heads were going to roll.

Izaya saw red when he came to the scene. He instantly lunged at the man holding the trap encasing Mikado and sunk his claws into the man's gut. The hunter screamed as Izaya viciously ripped the man in two.

The second hunter notched his arrow yelling something that Izaya didn't care about but it was too late. Izaya wrapped the hunter in his coils and crushed almost all of the bones in the man's body making the man give out a gurgled scream. The naga unhinged his jaw and engulfed his prey's entire neck before striking down, sinking his fangs into the neck before him and then yanking, ripping the hunter's head clean off.

Izaya licked the blood from his lips. The forest around them was covered in blood and the discarded pieces of the vile hunters.

Whimpering brought Izaya's attention back to where it should be, on Mikado. His treasure coward under the net trap, wide-eyed, and covered in blood and bruises. The naga's eyes narrowed smelling that some of the blood belonged to Mikado. Mainly from the large gash on his head.

Izaya shooshed his little one as he untangled him from the netting. His poor poor frightened mate.

"Shhhh, shhhhhh. It is alright now, Mikado. Everything is better. Izaya is here now. Shhhhh. The bad men are gone now." Izaya said huddling Mikado to his chest. The teen buried himself against Izaya like he did when he was younger. Izaya ignored the way the cat's claws cut into his skin as his treasure held on fast, still trembling.

Izaya rubbed Mikado's back as he slithered back to their nest. He'll come back for the bodies later.

Once at the nest grabbed some medicine herbs and blankets before heading to their stream. Izaya gently eased Mikado's blood soaked clothes off and started washing his poor mate. The naga cupped his hands in the water and, mindful of Mikado's bleeding head, scrubbed the blood out of the teens hair.

The entire time Izaya washed him, Mikado stared ahead with unfocused eyes. Izaya worried this might be from the injury on his head. Izaya dried his little one with a blanket before dressing all of his cuts and bruises with the herbs he had brought. He noticed Mikado had been holding his hand close to him. He gently coaxed Mikado into showing him how bad it was. It looked like two of his fingers were dislocated, none broken.

"Mikado. Hey, look at me." Izaya took his hatchlings face in his hand and turned him so Mikado was looking him in the eye. "Just look at me, Mikado. This will hurt but look at me." Izaya continued to coo at Mikado as he quickly set Mikado's fingers. Mikado yelled in pain and whatever trance Mikado was in broke and the teen began crying. Izaya tore away a ribbon of blanket to wrap the neko's hand.

The naga cocooned Mikado in the rest of the blankets and carried him back to the depths of their nest to their furred bedding. Once laid down Mikado began full on sobbing.

"Why would they do that!" Mikado's voice waivered. "I didn't do anything to them but they still came after me. I did nothing to them but they tried to-tried to- it hurt." Mikado's tail curled around him and his ears hung low.

Izaya hushed his treasure again curling his now blood free coils around him. "It's just how those outsiders are. Izaya has always told you, outsiders are mean and ruthless and prey on innocent hatchling like you. Only stay in the forest. Izaya will protect you, little treasure."

Mikado nodded rapidly, mumbling incoherently.

Izaya watched his poor mate in pity. How he wished his little one did not have to learn this way. But he needed to learn to never go near the forest lining again. This way, his mate would be too scared to leave him. And he would stay here. Forever.


End file.
